


But It's Golden (Like Daylight)

by namosjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 86,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namosjeong/pseuds/namosjeong
Summary: The first time Mina meets Sana, it’s like a scene out of a romantic movie. What happens after that? Not so much.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 187
Kudos: 1301





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Mina meets Sana, it’s like a scene out of a romantic movie. 

They say that when you meet your soulmate you instantly know, and it isn’t just because the blurry tattoo on your wrist sharpens and the name of your fated person is finally legible. You’re supposed to get this feeling in your gut, this warmth inside of you, that lets you know, this is it. This is the person that matches you. 

As much of a fervent believer in soulmates Mina is, not even she is sure if people are portraying that experience accurately, or if they are just making it grander than it is. Maybe they just romanticize those memories to that point because it’s supposed to be one of the best moments of your life, and no one wants to admit meeting your soulmate is underwhelming. 

When her times comes, however, she realizes they are not exaggerating. 

Mina is walking towards her office, a stack of documents she’s just printed for her next meeting in her arms when someone crashes into her, sending the papers flying around her and falling, inevitably, to the floor.

“I’m so sorry.” She hears an unfamiliar voice say, and whoever has bumped into her kneels down too to help her collect the papers. “I’m so clumsy sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” Mina says. She looks up to offer the stranger a reassuring smile, but she’s taken aback when she sees just how pretty this unknown woman is. 

“This is my first day here and I’m already making a terrible impression.” The girl in front of her is undeniably beautiful, with her blonde hair and elegant nose. But what really takes Mina’s breath away are her eyes. Brown, nothing special. At least no one would expect them to be, but there’s this gentleness and warmth in them that makes Mina instantly feel like she’s with a lifelong friend. 

“Don’t worry about that, I should have been more careful too.” Mina gives herself a pat on the back for not getting tongue-tied after the woman directs a particularly heart-stopping smile at her. Pretty girls have always been a weakness of her, but she doesn’t usually get this flustered.

And then, it happens. Their hands brush as they reach for the same paper, and Mina finds out that, all of the times she thought people were exaggerating about how astounding meeting your soulmate is like, she was completely wrong. 

She just knows, even before she looks at her wrist. It’s her. It’s finally her.

If Mina was to describe the experience of meeting your soulmate, she’d use some sappy simile about how it’s like coming home after a long, tiring day, and drinking some tea wrapped under a blanket while the TV plays softly in the background. Or like feeling a breeze coming through the window on a hot summer night that finally allows you to fall asleep. 

There is this tingling sensation on her wrist, and after those five seconds that seem like the longest of her life, she can finally tear her gaze away from the other woman to look at it. 

After twenty five years of waiting, she can at last read the tattoo on her wrist.

_Sana._

“Mina.” She hears her name and her head instantly snaps back up to look at the woman in front of her, but she’s not looking back at her. She’s staring at her own wrist, reading aloud the letters that have cleared out there too.

“Sana?” She says, a hint of doubt in her voice as nerves build up in her stomach. She’s pretty sure she’s in shock, and she has no idea what to say. How come she never thought of asking someone for advice on what to first say to your soulmate? Why did no one ever tell her how to behave when you meet them?

“Are you okay?” She asks, because Sana seems pretty out of it. Mina’s hand has unconsciously placed itself on the other woman’s arm, and that seems to snap her out of whatever trance she’s in.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just… surprised.” 

“Me too.” Mina says, offering her a weak smile that doesn’t get reciprocated.

“We should talk… more privately.” Sana says, glancing around, and Mina realizes suddenly they’re still in the middle of their office, and that a few people are staring at them, obviously swooning over the soulmates meeting. Everyone loves a good first encounter between soulmates. “Do you know anywhere close we can go?”

Mina nods shyly, a faint blush on her cheeks caused by all the attention. “I know the perfect place.” 

#

Mina always goes to the same small café for her lunch break. It’s just around the corner of her office, the owners are nice, it’s quiet, and it gives her the privacy she needs to get away from the pressures of work, even if it’s usually just for an hour.

If anyone had told her that morning that she’d end up at her café with her soulmate in front of her a few hours later, she would have laughed at their face.

“It was nice of Mr. Park to give us a break so we could talk.” Sana says to break the awkward silence that has settled between them. 

“Meeting your soulmate has its perks, I guess.” Mina jokes half-heartedly. She tries to tell herself it’s just because they still have to break the ice, but something feels wrong with Sana. Despite the shock, she had felt ecstatic when she had realized she had finally found the person she had been waiting her whole life for. But there’s also this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach it takes her a while to identify. Fear. Guilt. It takes her even longer to realize it isn’t her own. It’s Sana’s. 

Emotional connection was another one of the soulmate experiences she couldn’t wait for, but now it has turned against her. 

“I have something to tell you, Mina.” Sana says, her fingers gripping the teacup in front of her a little too tightly.

“You can tell me anything.” Mina hurries to reassure her. Whatever the reason that is making the other woman so anxious, she isn’t worried. Sana is her soulmate, and that means that they’re meant to be. That they can overcome whatever challenge is in their way. “I won’t judge you.” 

Sana takes a deep breath, and gives her a look Mina doesn’t know how to define. “I’m already in a relationship. A very serious, committed, relationship I don’t plan on breaking up now, or in the future.” 

She figures it out. It’s pity. The way Sana is looking at her, it’s filled with pity. 

Mina doesn’t know what to say. She just sits there, dumbfounded, as every dream she had about meeting her soulmate crashes into a million pieces. Maybe it’s stupid, to feel heartbroken for being rejected by someone she has just met. But Sana is the person fate has chosen for her, the one that is supposed to match her perfectly. Who gets rejected by their soulmate? 

“I’m so sorry.” Sana says, and it looks like she means it. Her eyes are watery. Just like Mina’s, although she doesn’t realize it until she notices a tear falling right next to her cup of coffee. “I know we just met, but you seem like a lovely person. I know you must be, and I never wanted to hurt you but-” 

“It’s okay.” She tries to smile. As much as it pains her, she doesn’t have any claim over Sana. In the end, they’re just strangers, aren’t they? “You fell in love.” She shrugs her shoulders, like it’s not a big deal. But it is. “Do you want to… act like this never happened?”

It would hurt, but Mina would do it. She doesn’t want to ruin anything in Sana’s life with her sudden appearance. 

“No, no. I wouldn’t do that to you. Unless it’s what you want. Even if we can’t be together romantically it doesn’t mean I don’t want you in my life. You’re still my soulmate, right?” Sana seems hopeful. Mina doesn’t know if it’s because she genuinely feels that way, or if it’s only a way to assuage her guilt.

“Of course. There is nothing we can do to change that.” Mina says. At least she’ll get to keep Sana in her life, or so she hopes. 

Mina feels relief coming from Sana, and it makes her feel like she’s made the right choice. Maybe, in the end, it won’t be so bad. Maybe all she needs now is to readjust her expectations. Just because everyone she knows has fallen in love with their soulmate doesn’t mean it has to be her case too. 

“There is something else you should know.” Sana says, and Mina feels the nerves bubbling up in her again. “About my relationship. It’s a little… unconventional.”

“In what way?” 

“I’m dating two people. We’re all dating each other. The three of us.” Sana is nervous, but she isn’t ashamed at all and Mina thinks that’s very brave. It’s really weird, getting these waves of someone else’s emotions. It’s going to take a while to get used to them.

She can also feel a hint of warmth there too, and she guesses it’s because she’s thinking about them. She still doesn’t know who they are, but she already knows they must be very lucky people. 

“Does that freak you out?” Sana asks after Mina stays silent for a few seconds.

“I had never heard of anything like it.” Mina admits “But love is unexpected, isn’t it?”

Sana beams at her, signalling she’s said the right thing, and Mina is so proud of it she almost forgets about her own heartbreak. God, she’s already an idiot for this woman. Her soulmate, who already belongs to someone else.

The first time Mina meets Sana, it’s like a scene out of a romantic movie. What happens after that? Not so much. 

#

“So, what was that super urgent thing you couldn’t wait until tomorrow to tell us about?” Jihyo asks, right after the waitress brings them the plates full of still raw meat. 

Mina isn’t surprised she has guessed there’s a reason why she has invited them to dinner when they usually all met on Fridays anyway, and it’s only a day away. She just has to tell someone about what has happened, even if a part of her is a little scared, and embarrassed, to tell her best friends about it. 

“Let’s just enjoy the food first.” Mina buys herself some time. “I’ll tell you all about it in a while.” 

Jeongyeon, who’s already looking at the meat that’s cooking with hungry eyes, wordlessly agrees with a nod, probably too hungry after a busy day to give too much thought to the mysterious reason they’re there. Jihyo, however, eyes her carefully, and Mina tries to reassure her with a soft smile. 

“How is that new project you were working on coming along, Jeong?” Mina asks, to take the attention off her, and it works. Jeongyeon starts talking about the new book she’s writing, and even Jihyo is distracted for a while as she looks at her girlfriend with overflowing pride. 

The more time that passes, however, the more nervous Mina feels about what she has to tell them. How are you supposed to tell your friends, who are everything people say soulmates are supposed to be, that you have found your soulmate but she has rejected you? 

“I met my soulmate today.” Mina blurts out, before she can think twice about it again. She would have lost her courage if she had kept overthinking. 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon go silent for a few seconds, mouths gaping, and then Jihyo lets out a squeal she will forever deny has come out from her mouth.

“So, this is a celebration?” Jeongyeon asks her, looking just as excited. 

Mina bites her lip. “Not quite.” 

“What do you mean, not quite?” Jihyo furrows her brow.

“What, were they ugly?” Jeongyeon gets Jihyo’s elbow against her ribs for that joke. 

“No, she’s beautiful.” Mina smiles, remembering how starstruck she had been by Sana since the moment her eyes met hers. “But she’s taken.” 

“What do you mean she’s taken?” Jeongyeon asks, her voice much lower and more serious than before. “She’s your _soulmate_.”

That’s what Mina had been afraid of. That they wouldn’t understand. It’s not that shocking, considering their history. Jeongyeon and Jihyo found out they were soulmates when they were just kids. For them, falling in love and being together had been just as natural as breathing. The thought of being with someone else had never crossed their minds. They were Jeongyeon and Jihyo, and they were just meant to be. 

“She’s in love with someone else. Two people, in fact.” It’s better to get everything out in the open now. Jihyo’s brow furrows even deeper, and Jeongyeon looks confused on top of angry now.

“What do you mean?” 

“That’s what she told me. She’s in a relationship with two other girls.” Mina explains, calmly, even if she’s a mess inside.

“It doesn’t make sense.” Jeongyeon starts, brushing off Jihyo’s hand when it lays on her forearm in an attempt to calm her down. “She’s your soulmate. She should be with you.”

“She’s in love with them, Jeongyeon.” Mina tries to explain. Her friend has always been fiercely protective of her, and she knows just how much Mina had longed to find her soulmate.

“She might think that. But they’re not who she’s meant to be with.” 

“We don’t know anything about her, Jeong. We don’t know how she feels, or about her situation.” Jihyo, as always, tries to be the voice of reason. But the only thing Jeongyeon can think about is how Mina is hurting because of this girl. 

“She’s an idiot.” She replies, and Mina has to bite her tongue when she gets the urge to defend Sana. “She should have waited for Mina. Mina waited for her, didn’t she? Because that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“That’s easy for you to say when you met your soulmate when you were six.” Jihyo reminds her. 

“And if I hadn’t, I would have waited. That’s how things work.” Jeongyeon insists.

“Well, they didn’t work that way for me, did they?” Mina rarely snaps at anyone, so hearing her talk with even the slightest hint of bitterness is enough to make Jeongyeon shut up. “I don’t want you guys to hate her. She’s still my soulmate.” 

“Of course. We won’t.” Jihyo says, giving Jeongyeon a very pointed glare. “We’d love to meet her, when you guys are ready. You’re still going to be in each other’s lives, right?” Jihyo asks, a hint of worry in her voice. She can’t imagine how living without your soulmate must feel like. The ties between soulmates after they meet each other are powerful, and trying to ignore them can be incredibly hard. Or at least that’s what she’s heard. 

“Yes. Well, she’s just started working at my firm, so I think it’d be difficult for us to avoid each other for too long anyway.” Mina explains, feeling a little more relaxed. She knows Jeongyeon isn’t really mad at her, or even at Sana, but at the situation. She just doesn’t want to see her suffer. 

“Tell us how you two met. We want to know everything.” Jihyo says, offering Mina a reassuring smile. Her hand finds Jeongyeon’s under the table and squeezes it softly. A silent way to tell her to relax, that the last thing Mina needs right now is to see her upset. Jeongyeon understands, and doesn’t say anything else as Mina tells her story. 

#

Mina dreads having to say goodbye to her friends, but it gets late and they all have to wake up early to go to work tomorrow. Mina stands with Jihyo and Jeongyeon outside of the restaurant as they wait for a cab, hands buried in the pockets of her coat and her nose burrowed into the collar to protect herself from the biting cold. She’ll take the subway home, but Jeongyeon and Jihyo live further away from here and it would take too long for them to get back home on public transportation at this hour. 

“We’re here for you, you know that, right?” Jihyo whispers after engulfing her in a goodbye hug. “You have a right to be upset about this, but you don’t have to go through it alone.” 

Mina nods, and lets herself be comforted by Jihyo’s warm embrace. Jeongyeon is next, and she holds her just as tightly. She might not be as good with words as her girlfriend, but she’s the rock Mina knows she’ll always be able to lean on when she needs it. 

Mina watches as her friends get into the car, and waves them goodbye before they close the door behind them. She stays there, unmoving, for a few seconds, before she can finally get her feet to move and start heading towards the station. Some days it’s harder than others to go back to an empty apartment. Today is probably the hardest it’s ever been. 

#

“I don’t know how you can be so calm about this whole situation with Mina’s soulmate.” Jeongyeon says to her girlfriend as the cab starts moving. 

“I’m not, I’m as worried as you are.” Jihyo sighs, resting her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “But we can’t lose our temper when she’s going to need us more than ever.” 

“I hate that you're always right.” Jeongyeon huffs, leaning her own head against Jihyo’s and wrapping her arm around her shoulders to bring her closer. “I just can’t imagine how this must be like for her. Not being able to be with your soulmate.” 

“Just because we’ve never heard of a case like this doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. Maybe we are luckier than we realized.” Jihyo closes her eyes, feeling herself relax against the comforting warmth of her girlfriend. She doesn’t even want to imagine a world in which she had never found Jeongyeon, or in which she had found her too late.

Jeongyeon presses a kiss against her temple. “I already know I’m really lucky, believe me.” 

#

Sana feels all the exhaustion from the day crashing down on her as she walks into her apartment and closes the door behind her. It’s not physical exhaustion, at least not all of it. Today had been the day she had spent years wishing wouldn't come, but fate isn’t that merciful. She should have known better than to hope. 

She keeps trying to tell herself it doesn’t have to change anything. But she knows her whole world shifted the moment her skin touched Mina’s. 

God, Mina. 

She’s still a stranger to her, and yet Sana feels so guilty for the pain she knows she’s caused her. She had been able to feel it today, faintly. How Mina hurt even while she was as understanding and kind as one can be. She had known it would happen when she met her soulmate and had to let them know she couldn’t be the person they wanted her to be. What they had probably been waiting for. 

“Are you going to stay there in the hallway all day?” Nayeon’s voice brings her back to reality before she drags herself deeper into her own dark thoughts. She’s leaning against the wall, smiling teasingly at her, and Sana feels a little lighter already just seeing her. 

“Sorry, I got distracted.” Sana explains as she takes off her coat and walks towards her girlfriend to give her a quick kiss, sighing happily when Nayeon tugs her into a warm hug.

She knows she has to tell them, but she needs this first. A few minutes of simple comfort, before things get more complicated. 

“Momo is making dinner.” Nayeon says. “Do you want to go help her?”

Sana isn’t going to help much and they both know it. She’s a menace in the kitchen. Momo and Nayeon are usually the ones who take care of the cooking, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy being there with them, talking about their days and sneaking in a few kisses when she can.

“Of course.” 

Sana lets herself enjoy their domesticity for the night. Lets herself forget about everything else as she watches Nayeon and Momo cook together, as Momo complains when Sana hugs her from behind and leaves wet kisses on her cheek while she’s stirring the noodles, and as Nayeon tells them all about the funny things her kids have said today while they have dinner.

It isn’t until later, when they’re all cuddled up on their couch, that Sana decides she’s indulged in the comfort her girlfriends bring her long enough. It’s time. She pauses the movie they weren’t even really watching to start with, and Momo and Nayeon immediately turn to look at her. 

“I have something to tell you.” She starts, hating how her voice wavers. They notice it too, and Momo quickly reaches for her hand while Nayeon takes the other and holds it tight. With the smallest gestures, they always make her feel loved, and Sana forgets why she was scared. She knows Momo and Nayeon aren’t going anywhere, knows how strong their bond is after everything they’ve been through.They always knew this could happen, and they will overcome this too. 

Sana takes a deep breath before speaking again. 

“I met my soulmate today.” 

#

It’s late by the time Mina gets home. She could have made it earlier, but a part of her was dreading it for some reason. It’s doesn’t make any sense, when she stops to think about it. Nothing has really changed in her life since yesterday. Yes, she met Sana, but right now she’s someone she doesn’t know anything about. A complete stranger. 

It’s weird to think about it like that, when she had always pictured the first meeting with her soulmate in a much different way. But, as hard as she tries to rationalize it, it doesn’t make it hurt any less. Maybe it’s not really her heart that got broken, but her dreams. The life she had pictured with that nameless person she didn’t know yet. 

She decides to shower in the morning and go straight to bed. Her limbs feel heavy from exhaustion, and she wants to finally sleep so the million thoughts and worries going through her mind will finally be quietened. 

She changes into her striped pajamas -which Jeongyeon always makes fun of and tells her she’s too formal even in her sleepwear- turns off the lights and gets under the covers. She doesn’t even realize when the crying starts, but when she touches the pillow and finds it wet she lets herself go, sobbing quietly now no one can see her in the darkness of her room. 

Her phone’s screen lights up, and curiosity wins over her tiredness. She reaches out to her nightstand and grabs it, her eyebrows knitting together when she reads it’s a message from an unknown number. That’s weird. The messages keep popping up, showing whoever is talking to her has quite a bit to say.

_“Hey!_

_I’m Sana._

_Sorry to message you so late I just wanted to thank you for how you kind and understanding you were today._

_I’m sorry I’m not what you wanted, but I hope I can end up being what you deserve._

_I know this must hurt you, and I’ll do everything I can to make this easier for you._

_I sincerely hope we’ll be able to become friends over time. I want to get to know you, if you want the same._

_Maybe, if it’s not too much, you can join me for lunch tomorrow? I’ll bring the food._

_Goodnight, Mina. Sleep well.”_

Sana is wrong, Mina thinks. From what little she knows of her, she’s exactly what she’s ever wanted in a soulmate. That’s why she knows she won’t refuse her offer for lunch even if it may be difficult for her. 

Besides, she has a feeling staying away from Sana would only cause her more pain in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina has no idea what’s appropriate to take to a dinner in which you’re supposed to meet your soulmate’s girlfriends.

Mr. Park is a hopeless romantic and has a particularly soft spot for soulmates finding each other, so it really shouldn't have been a surprise when he called both Sana and Mina into his office and told them he was assigning them to work on Sana's first case at the firm together. His mischievous, almost childish smile made it obvious he thought he'd had the greatest idea ever and was proud of his matchmaking skills.

It's endearing, and in any other case the soulmates would be really excited about getting to work together, but their situation is still... weird. Sana has done exactly as she said she would, keeping in touch with Mina, but it’s easy to tell she’s also been keeping a prudential distance. Mina doesn’t know if she’s grateful for it or not. It’s a still a bit painful, but after the shock of the first revelation it’s become much easier to see Sana and talk to her. Maybe Mina had been right about just having to readjust her expectations. 

Working with Sana turns out to be far better than she could have predicted. Maybe it has something to do with them being soulmates, she will probably never know. But Sana’s deep knowledge of the law, their great synergy and their hard work earns them a win in their first case together, an absolute success Mr. Park seems even prouder of than they do themselves.

“I knew you two would make a great team.” He says as they share a glass of champagne to celebrate their victory for such an important client. “Soulmates always do.” 

Mina blushes, and Sana smiles softly as she agrees with him with a nod of her head. Mina and her share a look, and Mina knows instantly that she’s trying to apologize just in case their boss’ words made her uncomfortable, but she realizes she doesn’t really mind. Instead, she finds herself enjoying the connection that has allowed her and Sana to be able to understand each other so well in just a few weeks. 

She doesn’t feel like she’s lost anything anymore, but like she’s gained something very special instead. 

Mina hasn’t just learned to appreciate Sana’s abilities as a lawyer over these weeks they’ve spent together. What wins her over the most is Sana’s cheerful and bright personality, her her quick wit and easy kindness. After realizing Mina often ate merely a piece of fruit for lunch, since she usually forgot or didn’t have the time to prepare herself something more substantial the day before, Sana had started bringing an extra lunch box to work to share it with her.

At first, Mina was mortified and tried to refuse taking them, but she quickly finds out just how persuasive Sana can be. She dropped her gentle tone to sternly tell her to eat the food she had brought for her, and Mina had no choice but to take it, mumbling a quick thank you. As if the gesture wasn’t sweet enough, the food Sana brings is always delicious, and Mina finds herself looking forward to lunch time when she had often just forgotten about it before. 

The fact that she got to enjoy Sana’s company during those breaks certainly contributed to that change. Before, she didn’t have anyone to spend her break with, since she isn't particularly close to anyone at the company. She’s always been a bit shy, and it took her a while to make friends. Sana, on the other hand, is so easy-going and friendly she seems to have everyone already in awe of her a few days after starting at the firm. And yet, she still chooses to spend all of her breaks with Mina. It makes her chest swell with something akin to pride when she thinks about it.

“This rice is so good, Sana.” Mina says between bites. She wonders how Sana has the time, or the energy, to prepare such delicious meals, knowing first-hand how consuming their job can be sometimes. 

“Okay, the lie has gone long enough.” Sana sighs, surprising Mina with her sudden outburst. “I have a confession to make.” She says, looking away into the horizon dramatically.

“Oh?” Mina raises an eyebrow. “What lie?

“I didn’t make this rice. Or any of the meals I’ve been bringing you. In fact, I’m a terrible cook.” Sana does actually look a bit ashamed of herself, and Mina can’t help the fit of giggles that follows. 

“I can’t believe you’ve been fooling me for so long.” She says. “Do you buy it, then?” 

“Oh, no, I don’t buy them.” Sana suddenly looks a little awkward, like she can’t quite meet Mina’s eye. She knows by now Sana only gets like this around her when a certain subject is brought up. 

“Do your girlfriends make them?” She asks her, as casually as she can. She wants to prove to Sana that, just like she’s told her a thousand times by now, she’s not going to break if she brings her partners up. In fact, by this point, she’s a little sad she doesn’t know anything about such a big part of Sana’s life. 

“Yes.” Sana admits, looking still a little shy. “Momo is a great cook, and Nayeon is pretty good at it too. I, however, am not allowed in the kitchen after what we call the lasagna incident. And no, I’m not going to tell you about it.” She adds when she sees Mina starting to open her mouth.

“You know you can talk to me about them, right?” Mina says, tentatively. “They’re an important part of your life, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to censor yourself around me.” 

“Does it really not bother you?” Sana asks, looking at her very seriously. 

“I promise you it doesn’t. In fact, I want to know about them, I’m really curious.” Mina jokes, even if her words are truthful. She does really want to know more about how them and how they all got together.

Sana seems to finally believe her. She grabs her phone and taps on it a few times before showing a picture to Mina. 

“Wow.” It’s really lame that’s Mina’s first reaction, and she feels so embarrassed right after saying it. She should have known Sana’s girlfriends would be just as gorgeous as her. 

The photo shows the three of them at what looks like a park, sitting on the grass. They are really close to one another, smiling widely. After noticing how pretty they are, what really catches Mina’s attention is how happy they look. 

Thankfully, Sana doesn’t mock her for her reaction, and merely giggles. “ Our friend took this picture of us the other day. This is Momo.” She says, pointing at the girl with black hair and a short bob on her right. “And that’s Nayeon.” She points at the other girl, with wavy brunette hair, whose bunny teeth make her smile look even more charming.

“You guys look so cute together.” Mina says, and there really isn’t an ounce of bitterness in it. It makes Sana light up, like she’s finally sure that she doesn’t have to keep avoiding the subject around Mina anymore. “Do you think…” Mina says, in that little shy voice she uses sometimes and that Sana finds completely adorable. “Do you think I could meet them one day?” 

“You want to meet them?” Sana repeats, a little surprised, but when Mina nods a grin takes over her face. “Of course. How does dinner next week at our place sound?”

Mina starts to think maybe she got a little too brave when she asked that. What if they don’t like her? What if they hate her for being their girlfriend’s soulmate? Doubts start rising, but Sana looks way too excited to back away now.

Mina smiles back at her. “It sounds great!” 

#

“What the hell was I thinking?” Mina whines for the hundredth time that evening. Jihyo and Jeongyeon just look at each other, already having tried to calm down her friend in any way they’ve been able to think of, but none seem to have worked.

“Mina, it’s just a dinner.” Jihyo says, pretty sure she’s repeating herself by now, but she’s ran out of arguments to reassure Mina. “You don’t have to worry so much.” 

“I’m meeting my soulmate’s girlfriends. Her girlfriends! What if they hate me?” She whines.

“Then I’ll just go over there, have a few words with them, beat them up.” Jeongyeon shrugs. 

“Please, baby, you wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly.” Jihyo pats her thigh. Her girlfriend just ignores it. 

“Come on, Mina, come here. You’re making me dizzy.” Jeongyeon extends a hand, which Mina ends up taking and lets herself be lead until she’s sitting between her best friends on their couch. It’s a nice change from going around in circles in their living room non-stop. 

“Take a moment to think, what is really worrying you?” Jeongyeon asks her. Sometimes, stopping to truly think about and point out the reason behind their anxiety had proved to be a good method to help Mina, or Jihyo, when they were stressing themselves too much over something. 

Mina leans her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder and closes her eyes for a few seconds. She brushes away all the scenarios her imagination has come up with about every single little thing that could go wrong and really thinks about what is filling her stomach with knots

“I don’t want to lose Sana.” She doesn’t even realize she’s saying aloud the conclusion she comes up with until it’s done. “It’s been so nice, getting to know her. But what if her girlfriends don’t like me, and she decides it’s better if she stays away from me. Or what if they hate me because they think I’m intruding on their relationship?” 

Jeongyeon still has her reservations about this Sana, who is Mina’s soulmate but won’t be with her. A lot of them. But Jihyo and her have talked about it, and Mina seems to be really happy about being her friend, so she keeps them to herself and supports her best friend like she’s supposed to. 

“Mina, you’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met. I bet that even if they have something against you for being Sana’s soulmate, you’ll win them over in a heartbeat by just being yourself. But that is not your fault, you didn’t choose this. If it causes any problem in their relationship they’re the ones who have to fix it.” Jeongyeon brushes a strand of hair off Mina’s face gently, pleased when she sees in her eyes her words are starting to settle in.

“It’ll be okay, you’ll see. It might be a little awkward at first, but that’s just to be expected of this situation.” Jihyo adds. “I guess. I can’t say I have much experience in meeting my soulmate’s two girlfriends.” Her little joke gets a smile out of Mina, and both her and Jeongyeon feel relief when they see it. 

“And, you know, in case they turn out to be huge bitches I will be here, prepared for anything.” Jeongyeon punches the air, as if hitting into an imaginary punching bag. Mina laughs as Jihyo rolls her eyes. 

The nerves are still making her stomach fluttery, but at least they're not eating her up from the inside anymore, and Mina wonders what she’d do without Jeongyeon and Jihyo. 

  
  


#

  
  


Their house already looks decoration magazine-ready, but Sana won’t stop moving things around and dusting off furniture that has already been thoroughly cleaned. Momo and Nayeon had taken good care of everything being spotless and in its place before Sana came home, because they know how important tonight is for her, but it hasn’t stopped her from fretting like they had hoped. 

“Is the food ready?” Sana asks, peeking over Nayeon’s shoulder, as if she hadn’t already done it two minutes ago. 

“It just has to simmer for a bit longer.” Nayeon says as she keeps stirring it with a wooden spoon. She has been showing the patience of a saint, and Momo knows she should step in before they all end up as on edge as Sana is. 

“Come on, let Nayeon finish dinner in peace.” Momo gently grabas Sana by the wrist and takes away from the kitchen and into their living room, where the table is already set and ready for four. 

“Do I look good?” Sana asks her, making a little twirl to properly show off her outfit. If Momo didn’t know better, she’d say she was a teenager waiting for her date to prom, and the idea makes her smile. Sana can be cute when she’s nervous.

“I’m being annoying, aren’t I?” Sana sighs, finally realizing her nerves have been more obvious than she had intended them to be. 

“A little bit.” Momo nods, as her hands settle on Sana’s shoulders and start massaging them. “Just relax, everything will be fine. Nayeon and I will behave.” 

“Will you? I don’t know if I can believe that” Sana asks, half-jokingly, but she quickly melts under Momo’s touch. The truth is, she doesn’t really have a reason to worry. When she had told Momo and Nayeon about meeting Mina they had both shown her all the support she could have expected. It had gone exactly like they had hoped it would when they had all talked about the possibility of Sana meeting her soulmate before. 

They had both been okay with Mina and her becoming friends, and even shown interest in getting to know her. So why is Sana so nervous about it?

“I just want everyone to get along.” She sighs loudly.

“Has Nayeon ever not gotten along with someone?” Momo asks her with a small smile. Their girlfriend is a social butterfly, just like Sana herself, and usually makes quick friends of anyone she’s introduced to. “And I know can be a little shy, but I can handle meeting one person at a time.” She adds, giving Sana’s shoulders a last squeeze. 

“I know, I know.” Sana already feels a little better. Maybe Momo is a miracle worker. “Just be gentle with her, okay? She’s a little shy too.” 

Momo finds it so sweet how Sana worried about Mina already. A part of her can’t wait to meet this girl who has arisen Sana’s protective side, which, if she had to be honest, is one of her favorite Sana sides. And she likes them all. 

“We will. We’ll meet Mina, and we’ll get on perfectly well. We’ll get through this like we always do, okay?” 

Sana smiled, and nods. “Together.”

“Together.” Momo leans in to kiss her, but before it can turn into more than a peck the doorbell rings.

“Guys! The door!” Nayeon’s voice comes from the kitchen, as if they hadn’t heard it already, and Momo shakes her head.

“Thanks, honey!” She says sarcastically, before turning to face Sana again. “I guess it’s time to meet your soulmate.”

#

Mina has no idea what’s appropriate to take to a dinner in which you’re supposed to meet your soulmate’s girlfriends, but she really hopes a bottle of good wine is acceptable. The few seconds between ringing the bell and the door to Sana’s apartment opening feel like the longest of her life. 

“Mina!”

She instantly relaxes when Sana is in fron of her. She doesn’t know if it’s a soulmate thing or if it’s just a Sana thing, the fact that her hugs are always so extraordinarily warm and her scent is always a source of comfort for her. Tonight, as she embraces Mina before letting her in, she smells sweet, with hints of vanilla that do not feel too overbearing. 

“Did you get here okay?” Sana asks her, as she helps her with her jacket and takes the bottle of wine off her hands. “You didn’t have to bring anything.” 

“I had no trouble. And it was the least I could do. I hope the wine’s okay.” Mina says, still feeling a little awkward. She doesn’t know the protocol or the etiquette for an occasion such as tonight’s, and Sana looking so soft but still breathtaking in a simple white turtleneck is very distracting. 

Discreetly, Mina glances around, curious about Sana’s home. The apartment isn’t really big, and she wonders if it does ever get crampy with three people living in it, but it looks cozy, and like it’s actually inhabited, unlike Mina’s austere and cold loft.

“Nayeon loves red wine. She’ll be pleased.” Sana smiles at her. “I’m happy you’re here.” 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Someone says in a whiny tone, and Mina realizes she still hadn’t taken her eyes off Sana to see the other woman standing in the hall with her. She recognizes her from the pictures Sana has shown to her. 

“Introduce yourself.” Sana teases her back, but she ends up doing it anyway. “This is Momo. Momo, this is Mina.” 

Momo’s hug takes her by surprise. It looks like she has found another hugger just like Sana, but by now, Mina has luckily started getting used to her affectionate nature and she hopes it will help get used to Momo’s as well if needed. 

“I’m so excited to meet you. Sana talks about you all of the time.” Momo looks even better than in the photos she’s seen of her, and Mina can just manage a bashful smile in response. 

“You’re just embarrassing me now.” Sana complains. “Come on, Mina, let’s go inside before Momo can say any more silly stuff.” 

Mina looks at Momo when Sana takes her hand to lead her into the apartment, but there is no visible reaction from the other woman to it and she relaxes a little. She looked a little intimidating standing in silence in front of her, but that sensation quickly went away after her show of affection and when she started talking. 

There’s something about her that makes Mina feel calm, something she doesn’t usually experience around strangers. She likes the contrast between Momo’s very obvious physical strength and the softness that irradiates everything she does when you look a little closer. 

“I can’t believe I’m finally meeting Sana’s soulmate. I had been waiting for almost as long as her, you know?” Momo says as she starts fixing them all drinks. “I was so curious to see who it’d be. I didn’t think she’d be so pretty, though, it’s not like she’s anything special.” 

“Hey!” Sana whines, and slaps Momo’s arm with no strength at all. “This is what I have to live with.” She turns to Mina, who takes the drink Momo offers not knowing if she should be flustered by the unexpected compliment or laughing at their banter. She settles for blushing and taking a sip of the light cocktail Momo has prepared for her. 

It feels like so many things are happening and she still has another girlfriend to meet. 

“Nayeon is finishing up dinner. She’ll be with us in a minute.” Sana explains, as if she had read her thoughts.

“Did I hear my name?” 

From the way Nayeon walks into the room, even though she’s still untying the apron around her waist, you can tell she's someone used to having the attention focused on her. She looks just as stunning as Mina had expected her to be after seeing her pictures, and there's something about her that makes it hard to take your eyes off her.

She doesn’t go for a hug, instead she offers a hand to Mina, which she promptly shakes. There’s something in Nayeon’s gaze that makes her feel under careful observation, and for a moment it seems like Nayeon sees something in her that makes her pause for a few seconds. Or maybe that's just a trick of Mina’s imagination. 

“I’m Nayeon. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Mina. It’s nice to meet you too. Sana has told me so much about you two.” She hasn’t, not really, considering Sana hadn’t really talked to her about her girlfriends until a week ago. But Mina feels like it’s the polite thing to say.

“Has she?” Nayeon asks her, rising an eyebrow and Mina feels like she’s been caught in a lie. 

“Let’s sit!” Sana announces, the extra cheer in her voice betraying her nerves. Mina can feel them anyway, just like she can feel her own. It’s a funny thing, the soulmate bond, and she tries to ignore Sana’s feelings whenever she can feel them. It feels like she’s intruding, even if she can’t really do anything to stop it. 

It’s usually not that big of a problem, because there are hardly any occasions for Sana to experience any intense emotions while they’re both hanging out at work. Tonight, though, something is different. It takes Mina a while to realize what the warm feeling in her chest is. She’s never, ever felt anything like it before, and it feels amazing. When she catches the way Sana looks at her girlfriends during dinner, she understands. 

It’s love. Pure, overflowing, sincere love that Sana feels for these two women, who look at her like they feel exactly the same towards her. 

Mina feels jealous, although not in the way she would have expected. Not because Sana doesn’t feel like that towards her, but because they get to experience this feeling at all and she never has. She probably never will. And she wants to, God, she wants to never stop feeling it, even if isn’t her own emotion. It’s just... addicting.

How did Sana get so lucky to be able to feel like this all of the time?

“Do you like the meat, Mina?” Momo’s voice brings her back to reality. She had somehow gotten lost in the waves of emotion coming from Sana. Her eyes feel watery and she almost can’t reply, like she’s choked up. She disguises it with a smile and hopes really hard no one notices. Nayeon looks too focused on her food, and with a bit of luck Momo and Sana won’t say anything if they have.

“It’s delicious.” She replies, but she still needs a moment to herself. “Could I use the toilet?”

“Of course. Second door on the right.” Momo points out for her, and she nods gratefully. 

Mina closes the door of the bathroom behind her and takes a deep breath, her fingers gripping the clean sink. She doesn’t know how it’s possible to feel overwhelmed by emotions that aren’t even your own. It’s certainly a strange feeling. She doesn’t know if it’s a common thing for soulmates, Jeongyeon and Jihyo have never told her about experiencing it. She makes a mental note to herself to ask them later. 

She feels like she’s slowly getting it under control when a knock on the door startles her, and she hears Sana’s soft voice. 

“Mina? Are you okay?” 

She opens the door quickly, not wanting to concern her further. “Of course!” Mina smiles. Sana doesn’t seem to buy it. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but the soulmate thing… I felt it coming from you and it was… a lot. Like you were feeling a lot at once.” 

Oh. Of course. Just like she can feel Sana’s emotions, she can feel hers too. Mina is so embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” She quickly assures Mina, reaching out to take her hand. It seems like every time Sana wants to comfort someone she will try to touch them, and it doesn’t surprise Mina considering how tactile she always is. From anyone else, Mina probably wouldn't like it, but Sana's touch always achieves its calming purpose. “I was just concerned because it felt… a little weird. Overwhelming.” 

“I’m okay now. I just need a little more practice at this soulmate thing,I guess.”

“It was because of me?” Sana furrows her brow, sounding a little guilty.

“You really love Nayeon and Momo, you know?” Mina smiles, to show Sana she doesn’t mean anything bad by it. On the contrary. “It’s beautiful.”Sana blushes and looks away, appearing so adorably embarrassed it makes Mina giggle.

“Yeah. I do.” She admits. 

Mina squeezes her hand gently. “Let’s go back to dinner before it gets cold.” 

Sana accompanies her back to the table, where Nayeon and Momo are engaged in an apparently very passionate discussion about the best way to make Kimchi bokkeumbap, and barely spare them a glance as they both take back their place beside each other. 

“Mina has been eating our lunches, right? So she will know!” Momo concludes. “Mina, did you like your rice better this week or last week?” 

“Oh, come on Momo, don’t put her on the spot like that.” Nayeon laughs when she sees Mina look like a deer caught in headlights. “The poor girl looks she’s going to have a heart attack.” 

“It’s okay, Mina, just say you can’t tell the difference. They’ve been having this argument for years and both taste the same to me.” Sana says, giving Mina’s knee a soft squeeze under the table. 

“I honestly can’t remember any big differences between the two.” Mina ends up saying shyly, making Sana let out a laugh, and Nayeon and Momo continue bickering in front of them until they apparently get tired of it, Momo steals a kiss from Nayeon to shut her up, and the subject is quickly forgotten. 

“Give it up, we have a guest!” Sana looks like a teenager embarrassed by her parents as she throws a handkerchief at them so they’ll break apart. “They’re disgusting.” She faux-whispers to Mina.

“I think they’re kind of cute.” She says, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Betrayed by my own soulmate!” Sana says dramatically, pushing her chair backwards as she stands up suddenly. “I’ll go grab dessert and leave you alone with them to make you pay for this.” She says, tilting her chin up as she walks over to the kitchen. 

“I better go help her, or we’re probably gonna end up with no dessert.” Nayeon says as she gets up to follow her. “It’s already done, but she can still drop the tray on her way here.” 

“I heard you!” Sana voice comes from the kitchen. 

““Baby, it wouldn’t be the first time.” They hear Nayeon’s reply, and Momo and Mina look at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter.

Dessert turns out to be the best tiramisu Mina has ever tasted, apparently it’s Nayeon’s specialty. The conversation remains on safe topics, like Momo’s career as a choreographer and Nayeon’s adventures as a middle school teacher. Mina blushes while Sana sings praises about how good of a lawyer she is. Even if her professional value is one of the few things Mina is confident about, it’s still embarrassing to have someone say all that in front of her. Especially if that someone is her soulmate boasting about her to her girlfriends.

Soon enough, it’s time to say goodbye and Mina is happy to realize the evening hasn’t been as tough as she had feared. She hasn’t accidentally screwed up, Momo has accepted her warmly, and even though Nayeon seems to be more distant she hasn’t been rude at all. She even gives Mina a quick goodbye hug after Momo does the same, muttering an “It was nice meeting you”, before leaving her alone with Sana to say their farewells.

“I had a really nice time.” Mina tells her soulmate. “Thank you for inviting me over.” 

“I’m glad you did. I really wanted everything to go well tonight, it was important to me that you all got along.” Sana admits, looking a bit shy for a moment with her gaze lowered towards the ground. “Get home safe, okay?” She says after wrapping Mina in a long hug. 

“I will.” Mina promises, buttoning up her coat. It’s surely going to be cold outside. “And, Sana?” She gets the courage to add right before she gets into the elevator. Sana looks at her from her doorstep. “I’m really happy you have them.” 

#

“She’s going to fall for her. You know that, right?” Nayeon casually says as she washes the dishes, and then hands them over to Momo to dry in what is by now a well-practiced routine for both of them. 

“How do you know?” Her girlfriends asks, without making it clear if she believes her statement to be true or not.

“She’s her soulmate, Momo.” Nayeon states, as if she's talking about some kind of inevitable natural phenomenon. “They’re already smitten with each other.” 

Momo looks at her out of the corner of her eye. “Are you okay with that?” 

“I have to be, don’t I?” There’s nothing in Nayeon’s voice that gives away her feelings on the matter, and that worries Momo more than anything. She’s not used to not knowing how Nayeon feels about something. 

“Everything will be okay in the end.” Momo reassures her, without knowing if it’s actually needed. “Sana finding her soulmate won’t change her feelings for us.” She says with the absolute certainty a life-long relationship with someone brings.

“Guys! What are you doing?” Sana’s voice startles them both, and they turn around all of a sudden hiding the dishes they were currently washing behind their backs. “You already cooked, it’s my turn to do the dishes!”

“It was Momo’s idea.” Nayeon jokes, earning an offended look from the other woman for throwing her to the wolves. 

“And you just went along with her breaking the rules of this household?” Sana tries to look intimidating by crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m going to have to take action.” 

“What kind of action?”

“No cuddles for a week.” Sana threatens.

“As if you could stand that long without cuddles.” Nayeon teases her.

“Maybe I could.” 

Nayeon and Momo look at each other, silently communicating. “I guess we’ll never know. We’re not letting you even try.” Momo says, before they both start running towards Sana, who squeals and runs away. 

They all end up exactly where they wanted to be in the first place anyway, cuddled up in bed, Sana squeezed between them. 

“So, what do you think about Mina?” 

Nayeon and Momo know Sana well enough after so many years to be able to tell she really cares about the answer, even if she tries to appear nonchalant. Momo lifts her head from its spot on Nayeon’s shoulder to look at her, and sees the older woman is giving her a knowing look. 

“She’s way too pretty for you.” Nayeon jokes, ignoring Sana’s whines. 

“I said the same thing before!” Momo instantly agrees, making Sana’ protest further, but she still doesn’t move from her spot sprawled out over her girlfriends’ laps. 

“We’re just joking, you big baby.” Momo resumes running her fingers through Sana’s hair, calming her down in no time. “I loved her. She’s adorable.” 

“She is, isn’t she?” Sana beams, and Momo pretends not to see Nayeon’s eyebrow raise. She already thinks she’s always right, she’s not going to give her the satisfaction of letting her know she thinks she’s right about Sana and Mina this time. “She can be so shy and quiet sometimes, I get this urge to protect her. But you should see her in court, it’s almost scary how she’s like a different person.” 

Sana realizes she’s doing something close to gushing, and shut ups suddenly, biting her lower lip. She’s been trying to not talk about her soulmate too much because, as much as Nayeon and Momo trust her, this probably puts them in a kind of uncomfortable position too. Even if it’s just until they all get used to this situation. But after their successful dinner, she felt much more comfortable to talk about it, maybe a little too much. 

“You can keep talking about her. She’s your soulmate, it’s exciting, I get it.” Nayeon tells her softly, caressing her cheek so she will look at them again. “Don’t worry about us, okay?”

“Of course I will. I always worry.” 

“There’s no need.” Nayeon insists. “We all knew this would happen eventually. And we’ve agreed, as long as we stay honest with each other, everything will be okay. So be honest with us.” 

Sana guesses she has a point. Keeping things to herself won’t really benefit their relationship in any way, and it’s not like her feelings for Mina, no matter how rapidly they’re growing, are anything but strictly platonic. 

“You haven’t said what you think about her.” Sana asks her.

“Momo’s right, she’s adorable.” It’s not like Nayeon to say so little, and Sana knows that.

“But...?”

“No buts.” Nayeon pinches her cheek. “I’ve just met her! I need a little more time to get to know her. Forgive me for not fawning over your soulmate after five seconds like Momo.” 

“I did not _fawn_!” Momo protests, pouting. “I just said she was cute, and you thought so too.”

“Oh, Mina, do you want more meat? Mina, tell me more about yourself! Mina, let’s meet again soon!” Nayeon does a hilariously accurate impression of Momo’s voice that has Sana in stitches and makes Momo pout even harder, cross her arms and pretend to be offended. 

“Since you’re all just making fun of me, I’ll go to sleep.” She tries to seem serious as she lies her head on the pillow, her back facing the other two women. 

Sana and Nayeon look at each other, knowing exactly what Momo wants to get out of this, which is exactly the same she wants most of the time. Affection. 

“Grumpy baby.” Nayeon whispers against her shoulder, as she spoons her girlfriend from behind. Sana, slides over the bed to get on her other side, and opens her arms so Momo can lie between them. It doesn’t take Momo more than a couple of seconds to give in and snuggle into her. 

“I love you.” Sana mutters, and presses a kiss to Momo’s forehead. “Both of you. Thank you for being so good about all of this.” 

“We love you too.” Momo replies, and Nayeon echoes the sentiment, tightening her hug a little. Momo feels drowsiness take over her, and knows it won’t be long before she falls asleep, especially when she’s in such a comfortable position, safe in the arms of both of the loves of her life. 

#

Mina’s apartment feels a little colder than usual when she gets home that night. She takes a quick shower and changes into her pyjamas before getting into bed. Tiredness creeps up on her when she finds herself under the warmth and comfort of her duvet, but she knows Jeongyeon and Jihyo are waiting for her report after the dinner. 

“So? How was it?” Jihyo asks as soon as the video call connects, and Mina greets her best friends with a tired smile. 

“Did they all behave? Do I have to go get a gun?”

Mina shakes her head at Jeongyeon’s ridiculous question. “It went great, guys. They were all really nice to me. Not that I didn’t expect them to be.” 

“I wasn’t completely sure.” Jeongyeon mutters, and Mina pretends not to see Jihyo bumping her shoulder with her own. 

“Tell us everything!” Jihyo demands, and despite her growing sleepiness Mina does. She tells them all about her first impressions of Nayeon and Momo, and about the way they’re obviously all still deeply in love even after being together for many years. Maybe she is a little too enthusiastic when describing them, but she finds herself a little fascinated by everything she’s seen at Sana’s. 

“Shit, I think she now has three crushes instead of just one.” Jeongyeon sighs, and Mina can’t tell if she’s actually joking. 

“You’re an idiot. I don’t have any crushes! I just want us to get along because I want to keep Sana in my life. She’s my soulmate, and I feel like she’s supposed to be in it. As a friend.” Mina says, in a tone that makes it clear it’s not up for discussion, and Jeongyeon is wise and kind enough not to push it. 

After tonight, Mina knows one thing for sure. If she wants to stay in Sana’s life, there’s no other option but to get on her girlfriends’ good side. She might be the other woman’s soulmate, but the love she felt from her towards them tonight makes it obvious that won’t matter put against what they share. It’s just as powerful as a soulmate bond. 

That’s why she makes a resolution to try her best to win them over. It’s not that she thinks they’d push her out of her soulmate’s life, but she wants them to have a good relationship, not just a cordial one. The situation is already complicated enough, and Mina wants to make things as easy as possible for Sana. Jeongyeon would tell her to think more about herself, but deep down Mina feels she’s also doing this for selfish motives.

Momo, she thinks, already seems to like her, so Mina hopes it won’t be too much trouble to keep it like that. Nayeon, on the other hand, is a bigger mystery and Mina isn’t sure what her opinion of her really is, but she will work hard to make sure it ends up being a positive one. Maybe she should give this whole thing a name. Operation Win Over My Soulmates Girlfriends. It sounds awful and way too long, but it’s all Mina has for now. She can always change the name later. 

“Are you happy, then?” JIhyo’s voice distracts her from her musings. She’s looking at her with badly disguised concerned, and Mina feels bad for worrying her friends. 

“I am happy. Sana and I have gotten a lot closer, her girlfriends seem to like me. What more could I want?”

Mina knows it’s a trick question. She could want a lot more, but she won’t allow herself to. She’s learned her lesson. Wanting things leads to disappointment when you don’t get them. It leads to thinking about how Sana is probably sleeping next to two people she loves and who love her, while she’s as lonely as she’s always been, and feeling a longing she wants nothing to do with. 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo say goodbye to her shortly after. They’re all tired. Mina’s eyes are dropping as she checks her social media when an incoming message suddenly makes her phone buzz. 

**Sana:**

_Thank you for tonight. Momo and Nayeon loved you!!_

_I hope we can all meet again soon._

_It meant more to me than you can possibly know._

Mina’s smile grows as she reads Sana’s messages, and she texts her back immediately. 

_It was my pleasure._

_Thanks for dinner, Momo and Nayeon were so kind._

**Sana:**

_I’ll tell them you said that tomorrow, they’re both snoring right now._

  
  


_Shouldn’t you be sleeping too?_

**Sana:**

_Maybe… but so should you!_

_You got me there_

**Sana:**

_I’ll let you rest then_

_Goodnight, Mina. Sweet dreams <3 _

_Goodnight, Sana :)_

Mina falls asleep with the dumbest smile on her face, all because of a few silly messages. She pushes down any unwanted thoughts or feelings, because she just wants to focus on the bright side. On how Sana, even if they’re just friends, always manages to feel less lonely, more meaningful. And she won’t ruin it. She’ll be whatever Sana needs her to be.

Mina has been waiting for her soulmate for too long to even think about asking for more than she knows she can get. But that she can’t get it from Sana doesn’t mean she can’t get it at all. What she felt tonight, all that love between people who are not soulmates, gives her hope that maybe she can find the same in someone else. 

What she doesn’t know yet is that she might get a chance to test her theory sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on twitter @namosjeong. i'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic through the comments, twitter or curiouscat! you can use the ht #TWICEdaylight to talk about it on twitter if you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina doesn't really mind people at work knowing about her and Sana, and she's sure they must have been the subject of some gossip since their first meeting. But she's not particularly close to any of her colleagues, although she has a cordial relationship with them, and she's never cared too much about what other people think of her. 

So when Kim Jisoo asks her about how her relationship with Sana is going while they take a break from going over files for a case, she doesn't bother to hide anything. 

“We’re not together. Sana is already in a relationship, so we’ve decided to stay friends.” She says, like it’s not big deal. And it really shouldn’t be, even if most people wouldn’t agree with her. They're both happy with the way things are. In fact, her relationship with Sana has only improved after dinner with her girlfriends. There are no longer any awkward issues looming over them.

She fully expects Jisoo to be shocked, maybe even a little scandalized by her admission, but she doesn't get the big reaction she had been counting on. 

"It's really nice that you two are making it work, then." Jisoo smiles with an ease that proves her words are genuine.

"You don't think it's weird?" Mina asks, curious to know more about Jisoo's point of view.

"Just because it's different doesn't mean it's weird. It happens more often than people think it does."

"Really?"

Jisoo hesitates, like she's debating whether or not to say something. "I went through something similar, although my soulmate and I weren't able to make it work like you and Sana have." 

“Oh.” It’s the first time Mina has actually realized there might be more people in the same situation as her and, after the surprise, she feels relief. Relief that she’s not the only person whose soulmate has rejected them. Because, as much as she has tried to move on past that feeling she had after Sana told her they wouldn’t get together, sometimes the bitter taste of disappointment still lingers on her tongue. 

“People are so used to the idea of soulmates meeting and staying together forever that they think it’s the only way you can live. But real life is much more diverse than that.” Jisoo says, and it makes Mina think maybe she has been blind to a reality no one’s told her about. Seeing Sana with Nayeon and Momo had opened her eyes to other possibilities, and now she’s caught another glimpse at the complexity of reality. 

“I’m starting to realize that now.” Mina agrees, and Jisoo seems happy she shares her opinion. “It's probably going to sound silly to you, but I hadn’t thought this had happened to other people, you know? I felt like I was alone in this.” 

“Well, you’re not.” Jisoo assures her. “I know we’re just co-workers and not that close, but even if you’re doing well right now it can be hard at times. So, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me.” 

It does sound nice, to have someone to talk to about all of this. Mina has few friends, but she can recognize a good opportunity to make another one. 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” 

# 

It doesn’t take long for Mina to actually do that. After Jisoo and her win the case a couple of weeks later, she does something unprecedented and asks her if she wants to go for drinks after work to celebrate. She has been thinking about what Jisoo said a lot, and she wants to talk to her more. Jeongyeon and Jihyo are her best friends, but their history makes it hard for them to fully understand some of the things Mina is going through right now. 

She enjoys her time with Jisoo infinitely more than she had expected to. She regrets not bothering to get to know her sooner because Jisoo turns out to be funny, charming, and so easy to talk to. About how heartbreaking her first encounter with Sana had been, but also about trivial things like office gossip and how Jisoo actually wanted to be a singer when she was a kid. 

As she walks back home Mina realizes she’s still smiling to herself. She feels proud of herself for stepping out of her comfort zone and socializing with someone out of her usual circle, and happy because it worked out so well. 

The next day, when she’s telling Sana about their outing over coffee before they go into work, it’s impossible to hide her excitedness about it all. 

“It seems like you had a really nice time.” Sana smiles fondly at her. “I’m happy for you.” 

“We just had a couple of drinks.” Mina tries to play it off, but they both know it’s kind of a big deal for Mina. Even though it’s different with her —soulmate perks, she guesses— it hadn't taken long for Sana to realize how shy and reserved Mina can be around other people. “But yeah, Jisoo’s really nice. And it turns out we have a lot more in common than I expected.” 

Mina is a big contradiction to Sana sometimes. Seeing her at work —extremely professional, maybe even a little bit imposing, and completely ruthless at court— it's hard to imagine her naivety and awkwardness when it comes to personal relations. She respects her immensely, but sometimes Sana gets the urge to make sure she's protected from any harm the world can bring her. 

That protectiveness is probably the reason why Mina's sudden closeness with one of their coworkers is making Sana slightly uneasy. She doesn't know Jisoo that well, and she doesn't want Mina to retreat more into herself if things go wrong. Maybe she is overreacting, after all, Mina and Jisoo have just started becoming friends, and it will most likely be a positive experience for Mina. 

"You know, Momo has been badgering me about bringing you over for dinner again." Sana changes the subject, remembering how her girlfriend had been asking about Mina the previous night. 

"Has she?" Mina asks, not being able to hide her surprise. Even if their dinner went well, and she’s seen Momo and Nayeon a couple more times when they have come to pick up Sana from work —or, more accurately, drag her away so she doesn’t stay at the office until late at night when she’s busy— it’s still a little hard to believe sometimes that they actually want her around.

"She says since Nayeon cooked the last time she wants to show you her skills too." Sana explains, pretending to be annoyed but her badly hidden smile betrays the underlying fondness. 

"I'd love to.” Mina smiles, and she actually means it. Even if it had been a little nerve-wracking, she had enjoyed spending time with them, and she’d like to repeat it. “But remember we're meeting Jeongyeon and Jihyo first, I will go crazy of I hear them complain about not knowing you yet one more time."

"I know, I know. Next Wednesday at eight at that Thai place you like so much." Sana would be lying if she says meeting Mina's best friends doesn’t make her nervous. She’s pretty sure that if someone had broken her best friend’s dream of having an idyllic romance with her soulmate she would hate them too. 

But Mina wants them to know each other, and she isn’t be able to refuse her even if it kind of terrifies her. Mina was brave enough to meet her girlfriends, so she’s sure she’ll be able to survive meeting her soulmate’s best friends. Or, at least, she really hopes so. 

#

“So, why are you here?” Dahyun asks after the bartender brings them their drinks, a beer for Sana and some kind of fruity cocktail for her friend, who tends to always ask for the weirdest thing in the menu when they both go out. They’ve already been to this bar a few times, and even if it certainly isn’t a hot spot in the city it’s usually almost empty, with only some very low ambience music, and it allows to actually have a conversation with whoever you’re with. 

“I’m hanging out with my best friend? Do I need a reason for that?” Sana takes a sip of drink, playing innocent even if she knows there’s a reason why her friend asked. 

Dahyun looks at her knowingly. “Don’t you usually go on a date with Nayeon and Momo on Fridays?”

Sana smiles sheepishly. “Okay, you caught me. Nayeon had a late meeting and Momo had to go help her sister with something.” 

“And Mina?” Dahyun wiggles her eyebrows. The years have passed, but her friend will always stay an annoying clown when she’s in the mood.

“What about Mina?” Sana does her best to avoid the subject. She doesn’t really want to think about Mina, who’s probably having fun with Jisoo at some much nicer, more elegant bar than she is. It stirs some unpleasant emotions in her she’s trying very hard to ignore. It’s probably just her worrying. She’s been told she cares too much. 

“I’d have thought you’d use this free night to spend time with her. Do some soulmate bonding.” 

“It sounds gross when you put it like that.” Sana scrunches her nose. “Why are you interrogating me, though? Do I ask you why you are not on a date with your girlfriend?” 

“Chaeyoung was busy tonight too.” Dahyun sighs sadly, and Sana smiles triumphantly. 

“I knew it.” 

“But I really wanted to hang out with you too! It’s been too long.” Dahyun rushes to fix it. 

Sana snorts, struggling to swallow the beer she’d just sipped a moment before. “It’s been like two days.”

“Too long!” Dahyun insists, and Sana has no choice but to agree, accepting a toast and clinking her bottle and Dahyun's glass together.

This is exactly what Sana was hoping for when she asked Dahyun to go out with her. A simple, relaxing time with her best friend, without thinking about the many worries in her mind right now. That is what Dahyun has always been able to give her, but what she appreciates the most is that she’s always sticked with her through the bad times, when not everything could be fixed by going to a bar and getting buzzed. 

Dahyun and her had always seemed to understand each other better than most people, even if Sana adores Chaeyoung just as much. The five of them had become tight friends during college, but circumstances had brought her and Dahyun particularly close from the moment they had met. Momo, being Momo, had never shown any kind of favoritism over their two friends, but on the other hand, Nayeon and Chaeyoung’s bond was also a little stronger. Which isn't that surprising considering they had known each other for the longest time. 

“So, I take it everything is still going well with Mina?” Dahyun asks her after Sana finishes talking about her week at work, this time without any teasing involved. 

Sana twirls the bottle in her hands. “Everything is going fine. I’m meeting her best friends next week, though, and I’m a little freaked about it. Apparently they’re kind of protective over her. Specially one of them.” 

Dahyun pats her shoulder compassionately. “Good luck with that.” Her overly serious expression makes Sana let out a laugh, and Dahyun smiles, pleased her strategy has worked. No one is able to make a worrying problem feel lighter like her. “I’m sure it will be fine. They’ll understand eventually, you did the best thing you could do given the situation.” 

“I guess.”

“And no one can resist Minatozaki Sana’s charm, you know that, right?” 

“Is that so?” Sana bats her eyelashes at her, and Dahyun realizes her mistake.

“Don’t you dare.” She raises a warning finger and starts moving her seat away from Sana, but she’s too late. Before she knows it the other woman has wrapped her arms around her and is nuzzling her cheek, and pressing a few loud kisses against it. 

“You can’t resist me either, right? My Dahyunnie.” 

Dahyun groans, pretending she’s hating the affection much more than she actually is. She could easily move away, but she stays in place, putting up a almost no actual resistance. She’s used to it anyway, Sana’s always been like this. She actually did it to her a lot more when they first met, because she found it amusing to get her flustered. 

“You already have two girlfriends, don’t they give you enough attention?” 

“No.” Sana pouts, and Dahyun sighs. She’ll never change. Not that she actually wants her to. 

The buzz of Dahyun’s phone on the table gets the attention of both of them, and when she picks it up and sees who’s calling her her lips curl into an adoring smile. Sana’s always found Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s relationship adorable, and she loves seeing how it has stayed just as strong as through the years. 

Sana looks at Dahyun’s markless wrist as she speaks to her girlfriend on the phone, thinking not for the first time how much better everything would be if people were more open-minded about possibilities other than soulmates meeting and staying together for life for no other reason than because a tattoo told them to. 

People like Chaeyoung and Dahyun, who don’t have a soulmate, are invisibilized, usually by their own doing because they are afraid of standing out. A lot of them think they are destined to end up alone. But her friends are proof that isn’t true. They had found each other, against all odds. Just like she had ended up with the two most amazing women she knows despite having everything against them working out.

Sana can appreciate the bond of a soulmate now that she has one, but she would never say it’s better, or deeper, than the one she shares with her girlfriends. She’s grown to care for Mina so much, so quickly, sometimes it seems strange even to her, but she can’t imagine ever giving up Nayeon and Momo for anyone, not even for her.

“So, how’s Chaeyoung?” Sana asks once Dahyun has hung up the phone.

“She’s finished what she had to do, so she’s going home now.” 

“Does that mean you’re abandoning me?” Sana says, smiling so Dahyun sees she understands, and that she doesn’t mind. 

“I can stay.” Dahyun shrugs her shoulders, but Sana dismisses it with a flick of her hand. 

“Go home to do whatever it is you two nerds do together, I’m sure Nayeon will be on her way to our place by now too.” Sana tells her. 

“Okay, but we all have to meet soon.” Dahyun says, and Sana agrees with a nod. 

“Next week, we’ll clear our schedules for you two.” 

They part with a hug, and a kiss to Dahyun’s cheek Sana manages to sneak in. When she gets home, just as she had thought, Nayeon has just made it there, and Sana insists on heating up some water to make her tea so she can relax after her long day. They both cuddle on the couch, talking softly as they wait for Momo to come back home to them. 

It’s been a nice night, Sana thinks. Briefly, she wonders if Mina’s had a good night too, and thinks about sending her a text to ask her about it. She doesn’t, settling for a simple “Goodnight, Mina!” followed by her favorite smiley emoji. 

#

Jazz music plays softly in the background while Mina enjoys wha'ts probably the best mushroom risotto she’s ever had. Jisoo had promised her life would be changed after going to her favorite Italian restaurant, and so far she’s keeping up with her word. Not only the food is excellent, but the chill and quiet ambience is perfect to relax after a stressing week at work. 

Mina is growing to enjoy the time she spends with Jisoo more and more as time goes on. At first, she thought they would have few topics in common they could talk about besides their own unfortunate soulmate situation, but they have yet to find themselves in an uncomfortable silence. They’ve been seeing each other more often, hanging out after work a few days, and with each one of those evenings Mina has grown more comfortable with the other woman, and it seems to her like the feeling is mutual. 

“And then, he stands up right before the trial ends, saying he wants to have a last word before the verdict. The fool pretty much ended up confessing without realizing it after he was practically saved because they didn’t have much proof against him.” Mina’s finishing a tale about one of her earlier cases, and Jisoo listens closely. 

“Did they find him guilty?” 

“Five years for tax evasion.” Mina confirms, and Jisoo tries to hold back her laughter without much success. “I swear, he was one of the dumbest, blandest men I’ve ever met and yet he seemed to think he was God’s gift to mankind.” 

“That is a pretty common correlation, in my experience.” Jisoo agrees. “The best clients are the ones who know how to stay quiet.” 

“You said it.” Mina laughs, and takes a sip of the white wine Jisoo had ordered. It really was as good as she’d said it’d be. 

“You know, Mina, I didn’t think you’d take up my offer to talk at first. You always seemed so shy.”

“At least you thought it was because I’m shy, and not because I’m an arrogant idiot like some people tend to think.” Mina jokes, although she knows it happens. Her reserved nature could be mistaken for disdain a lot of the time. 

“I never thought that about you. You’ve always been nice to everyone at work, including those who are technically beneath you. That’s more than a lot of lawyers like you can say.” 

“There’s no reason not to treat people with kindness just because others think their status is inferior to yours. People are more than just their job, or how much money they have.”

“The fact that you think like that, it’s one of the things I like about you.” Jisoo smiles softly at her, and Mina finds herself blushing. Is she seeing too much into things, or is Jisoo flirting with her?

“I’ve been enjoying our time together a lot, Mina. Which is why I wanted to ask you a question, if you’ve been enjoying it as well.” 

“You know I have.” Mina smiles, suddenly feeling nervous. She may be inexperienced, but she’s not a complete idiot. She can guess what Jisoo is about to ask. 

“Would you like to do this again sometime? Under a different… denomination.” 

“Which one?” Mina fiddles with her fork, despite the manners drilled into her telling her not to play with cutlery.

“A date?” Jisoo sounds a little nervous too, but that only makes her a little more endearing to Mina’s eyes. “I don’t want to put any pressure on you, though. Just dinner, like this, and we’ll see how it goes. How we feel about it.” 

The offer takes Mina by surprise, but only because she hadn’t wanted to see where everything was going. They’ve been slowly heading towards this very moment, and it was only Mina’s fear of the unknown that had blinded her to it. There are too many what ifs that indicate this could go wrong, but the more she thinks about it, the more Mina realizes it makes sense. 

Jisoo is a gorgeous woman, anyone could see that. She’s smart, funny, and shares a profession and a passion with Mina. Not to mention the fact that they both find themselves single after having already met their soulmates. 

It just fits. 

“I’d like to try.” Mina finally says. Jisoo grins. Then, the waitress comes to ask if they’d like any dessert and ruins the moment, making them share a sheepish smile, as if they were teenagers getting caught in a compromising position.

Jisoo tells the waitress they’re going to share some tiramisu. It’s delicious, but Mina’s mind goes straight to the one she had at Sana’s place not so long ago, and she feels like it doesn’t quite live up to it. 

#

Sana knows the night is going to be an eventful one as soon as Mina introduces her to her best friends. The shortest one, Jihyo, acts cordial enough towards her, making Sana feel more at ease with a warm smile, but her girlfriend Jeongyeon’s attitude is better described as ice cold.

They’ve been successfully avoiding the dangerous minefields that are talking about soulmates, romance, or relationships until someone slips up. And that someone is, surprisingly, Mina.

“Momo sent me this video of this girl who does modern dance, and it was breathtaking.” Mina says to Jihyo, with whom she had been talking about the latest ballet performance they had both attended together. Jihyo wasn’t as passionate about it as Mina, but she enjoyed sharing it with her best friend.

“Momo is one of your girlfriends, right?” Jeongyeon asks, and there’s something in her voice that puts Sana on edge. She’s heardit enough times from a lot of people who didn’t understand, or approve, of her relationship to recognize it easily. 

“She is.” Sana replies, looking at her in the eye to show her right away she’s not going to let anyone intimidate her. 

Sensing the tension, Mina decides to intervene, hoping it will diffuse it. “Ever since Momo found out I used to do ballet, we’ve been talking and texting about dancing a lot. She’s a choreographer.”

“Knowing her, she probably keeps spamming you with videos of cute animals.” Sana says, not being able to help the smile her lips curl into when she thinks about her girlfriend.

Mina chuckles. “I can’t deny that.” 

“What was the name of the other one?” Jeongyeon carries on, ignoring the warning glare Jihyo sends her way. 

“Nayeon.” Sana replies with a smile, even if the tone of the question isn’t lost on her. _The other one._ But she won’t be the one to start a fight when it can only hurt Mina. “She’s a middle school teacher.” 

“That’s so nice.” Jihyo quickly steps in, before Jeongyeon can talk again. “Kids can be tough, but I’m sure it’s a very rewarding job.” 

“It makes her very happy, even if she does come home exhausted after dealing with twenty children. But she loves kids too much to really mind.” Sana relaxes a little, it’s obvious Jihyo is actually making an effort so that their meeting will go well. 

She tries not to judge Jeongyeon for her behavior, even if it’s bordering on rude. She’s sure that if Mina is friends with her, it’s for a good reason. And, after Jihyo and Sana steer the topic towards the subject of children and how cute they are, Jeongyeon remains quiet for a while, looking almost sad as she focuses on finishing her food. 

Things finally seem to be back on track when Mina rocks the boat again with a sudden confession. 

“Jisoo asked me out the other night.” She blurts out right before dessert, making Jeongyeon’s eyes widen almost comically and Sana almost drop the glass of wine she had been bringing to her lips. 

“On a date?” Jihyo asks, as if Mina’s announcement really required that clarification. 

“What did you say?” Jeongyeon adds after Mina confirms it with a nod. 

“I said yes.” Both of her best friends seem to be pleased with her answer, but Sana’s smile feels forced and she struggles to keep it up. 

“I’m proud of you, Mina.” Jihyo says. “It’s great that you’re giving her a chance!”

“It’s just a date. But we’ve been spending time together and enjoying it, so I thought it couldn’t hurt.” Mina smiles bashfully. She looks towards Sana, who hasn’t said anything yet, and she hurries to widen her smile again.

“That’s great. Jisoo seems lovely, and she’s so pretty. She’s a catch.” Sana ignores the queasy feeling in her stomach. It’s probably because it’s unexpected, although it really isn’t. Maybe the food didn’t agree with her. Sana’s never been a big fan of Thai food.

It can’t be something else. It just can’t be. 

Sana waits until the topic changes into something else, she thinks it’s something related to Jihyo’s work although she isn’t really able to pay attention, to excuse herself and go to the restroom. She feels like a mess, and she needs to put herself back together. She doesn’t want Mina to feel the messy tangle of emotions she isn’t even able to identify herself yet. 

She’s washing her hands when Jeongyeon walks into the restroom. The way she looks at her makes Sana feel on edge again, right when she was starting to regain control again, and she loses the little patience she has left. 

“If you have something to say, just say it.” She says to the other woman, who doesn’t look away when Sana’s eyes pierce into hers. 

“This isn’t fair, you know?”

“What?” Sana’s confused. “What isn’t?” 

“Mina deserves everything. She deserves someone who can give her everything. Their hundred percent.” 

Sana clenches her jaw. The implication doesn’t go unnoticed by her, and it’s something that makes her furious. That she’s implying that by sharing her love with two people, she isn’t giving them her all. That she wouldn’t give everything to Mina, if she ever had the chance to. Because they’ve just met, but Sana already knows she’d do anything for her soulmate. And it pisses her off that someone is questioning not only that, but also her relationship. She’s had enough of that for a lifetime. 

“I never said otherwise.” Still, Sana manages to keep her cool. She hates showing her anger, and has learned to hide it well over the years. “I want only the best for her.”

“Then you’ll know what you should, or shouldn’t do. What’s right.” 

Sana’s hands curl into her fists, but she hides them behind her back. She’s so close to exploding, to telling Jeongyeon she doesn’t know anything about her, that she doesn’t have any right to be warning her like this. 

Instead, she just gives her a sugary, but obviously fake, smile. “It’s admirable that you care so much about her. But she’s an adult, and she doesn’t need anyone to make choices for her.” 

She bumps her shoulder into Jeongyeon's as she walks out, the only show of anger she allows herself. 

Sana tries to quell her rage as she walks back to their table, breathing in deeply and forcing herself to take smaller steps. But she’s still furious, and it’s obvious Mina feels it when she turns her head to look at her with worry in her eyes. However, she doesn’t say anything about it until they’re both alone again, sharing a cab back home. 

“Jeongyeon said something to you, didn’t she?” Mina asks her.

“Nothing I can’t handle. She’s your friend, she’s worried about you. I get it.” Sana shrugs it off. “And Jihyo was very nice.”

“I’ll talk to her. She doesn’t have any right to do that.” Mina reaches for her hand, and Sana is grateful for it. It’s amazing how soothing Mina’s touch can be. “I don’t know what’s going on with her, she’s protective but she’s never been like this before.”

Sana loses herself into the feeling of Mina rubbing her knuckles with her thumb absentmindedly. She looks at Mina’s face as the lights and shadows slipping through the window of the car accentuate her features. 

“I’ll survive. She probably needs a little more time to get used to how beautiful I am. I’ve been told it can be upsetting at first.”

“You’re an idiot.” Mina laughs, and hearing it makes all the troubles disappear from Sana’s mind. 

“If I’m an idiot and you’re my soulmate, what does that make you?” Sana asks her.

“A very intelligent but extremely unfortunate person?” Sana pretends to be mad about her answer, but her fingers give her away as they intertwine with Mina’s. 

Mina’s place is closer to the restaurant, so it’s also their first stop. The driver parks the car right in front of her building. 

“Text me when you get home, okay?” Mina tells her as she opens the car door.

“I will.” Sana assures her. “Goodnight, Mina.” 

“Goodnight, Sana.” 

Mina leans in to leave a kiss on Sana’s cheek, so quick that she almost doesn’t feel it, but that still makes her skin burn until she steps out of the cab and into the cold night air.

#

Sana had beena little surprised to find out about Mina’s love for superhero movies, it seemed somehow out of character at first, but the more she gets to know her the more of these quirks of her start making sense. Appearances may deceive, but she’s aware now of Mina’s nerdy side, and it’s adorable. 

It’s been a few days since their eventful dinner with Jihyo and Jeongyeon, and Sana is spending the night in a much more enjoyable, relaxed way. Mina suggested doing a marathon of Marvel movies since Sana hadn’t seen any of them. She doesn’t have any interest in seeing them, but Mina had looked so excited about it Sana couldn’t find it in her heart to suggest a different plan for their night together. 

Mina’s apartment is nice. A little too minimalistic for Sana’s taste, which is a nicer way of saying it looks a empty. It’s probably too big for just one person, but apparently it had been a gift from Mina’s parents after she graduated and decided to stay in Korea, so she doesn’t want to move out of it. The few personal items that can be found, a few framed pictures, movie tickets and other small mementos, are mostly in her room, which Sana has only seen briefly when Mina gave her a tour of the place the first time she visited. 

The couch, however, is extremely comfortable and obviously very expensive, and Sana sighs contentedly as she lets herself relax into it. Her mind had started wandering after the second Iron Man movie, but she manages to keep up with the plot thanks to Mina’s occasional comments. 

“I think this is the one Nayeon likes.” Sana comments, as she recalls Nayeon and Momo talking about these movies. “The Iron Man guy.” 

“Really?” Mina looks at her excitedly. She likes knowing they have something in common, even if it’s just something so silly. She can use all the help she can get to try to get on Sana’s girlfriend good side, who unlike Momo, hasn’t shown much interest in getting closer to her. “He’s my favorite character too.” 

“Momo likes the other one more, though. I think they argued about that after seeing one of the latest movies.” 

“Captain America?” 

“I guess?” Sana furrows her brow and bites her lip as she tries to remember. 

There’s a big explosion on the screen that gets their attention again, and a very dramatic scene that follows. Mina is the one who breaks the silence next, after a few minutes trying to gather the courage to ask a question that’s been on her mind for a long time. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

Sana turns her head to look at her. “Of course.” 

“How did you, Momo and Nayeon end up together?” 

Sana realizes then she still hasn’t told Mina about it. She’s never asked before, maybe she didn’t want to pry, but Sana doesn’t mind answering it.She doesn’t have anything to hide, and remembering the story between them always makes her feel proud of how far they’ve come. 

“Our epic love story!” Sana jokes, clapping her hands together once. Mina laughs, and turns around, crossing her legs and positioning herself towards Sana to give all of her attention. 

“Momo and I were together first.” Sana starts her tale. “We had been best friends since we were children, completely inseparable. And, when we became teenagers, it turned into something more. Everyone warned us against it because we weren’t soulmates, but I didn’t care. I knew that I loved her, and that I always would. I didn’t care about what some mark in my arm would say, I knew my own feelings. I wouldn’t let anyone, not even destiny, dictate who I loved. We moved on to college, and that was when Momo started having doubts.” Sana pauses. It’s been so long since then, but she doesn’t like remembering the time the both of them were apart. It felt too wrong, to be away from Momo. 

“You two broke up?” Mina asks gently. 

“Yes. A lot of people around us started meeting their soulmates and getting together. Momo was afraid it would happen to us too, and fear can make you very dumb sometimes.” Sana replies in a lighter tone. After all, that had just been temporary, and their story had a very happy ending. 

“While we were apart, that’s when Momo found Nayeon. Their connection was instantaneous. Like you and I, I guess. They found each other at the time they both needed it the most.” So Mina’s theory had been right. Nayeon and Momo are soulmates. She had assumed from the start, after the scattered pieces of the trio’s past she had gotten from Sana and Momo, but she hadn’t been completely sure until now. 

“They fell for each other deep and fast, but Nayeon knew Momo still loved me, so she didn’t do anything about her own feelings. Instead, she brought her back to me.” Sana’s voice, and her eyes, were so full of love as she remembers it makes Mina’s heart ache. She longs to feel something as powerful as that. 

“That was very noble of her.” 

“She is very noble, sometimes to the point of stupidity.” Sana jokes. “Nayeon will do anything to make the people she cares about happy, even if it’s at her own expense.” Sana sighs. “Momo and I reconnected, but then it wasn’t just us two. It was Momo, Sana and Nayeon. It didn’t take much time for me to realize Momo was in love with Nayeon too.”

“Weren’t you jealous?” 

“At first, I was so happy to have Momo back that I didn't even care about anything else. Then, when I realized they were in love with each other, I worried. But, the more I got to know Nayeon, the more I saw she would never do anything to come between Momo and I. She’d had the perfect chance to do it and she hadn’t, even though she didn’t even know me. She just did what she thought would make Momo happiest. I trusted her for that. And that trust and mutual respect eventually grew into more.” Sana smiled to herself. She remembered when she had realized her own feelings for the other woman and how, instead of panicking about it, it had made perfect sense to her. Like it was how things were meant to happen. “And I was able to understand Momo completely. Nayeon is a very easy person to love.” 

“What happened after that?” Mina asked, so engrossed in the story she almost didn’t dare blink. 

“Momo came to me, freaking out because she had realized the full depth of her feelings for Nayeon. I assured her she wouldn’t lose me, and that we could make it work somehow. And we did, even if there were a few bumps on the road along the way. In the end, we asked Nayeon out, and she said yes. I’ll leave the details of that for another day.” Sana finishes teasingly, ignoring Mina’s dissatisfied groan. 

“I’ll get the rest of the story from Momo.” Mina says. 

“We’ll see.” Sana laughs. Mina gets tired of pretending to be mad at her for it, and leans in to rest her head on Sana’s shoulder, who starts running her fingers through her hair with care. She knows how much it relaxes her, and she loves feeling Mina practically melt against her when she does it. If someone needs to be pampered and helped to relax it’s certainly Mina, who tends to worry too much and put too much responsibility on her shoulders. 

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing by going out with Jisoo?” Mina asks after a few minutes of quiet. The movie they had been watching had ended, but they hadn’t bothered to put on the next one. 

“Shouldn’t you be the one to answer that?” Sana asks, knowing it’s a pitiful way of trying to get herself out of a situation that is making her panic. There’s something that churns in her gut unpleasantly every time Mina brings up Jisoo, and Sana has been trying to ignore it with all of her might because she’s terrified of what it might mean. 

“I just want to know what you think about it. Your opinion is important to me.” 

Sana thinks about it. Thinks about how it might go. Thinks about how it will probably end up with Jisoo and Mina getting together. And it’s in that moment that she realizes two things. 

One, that this is a chance for Mina to be happy. Which means is something she has to protect. 

And two, that she can no longer deny she’s painfully jealous. That she doesn’t want Jisoo going on dates with Mina, kissing her, making her laugh. Because she desperately wants to be the one to do all that. To make Mina happy.

Sana takes a deep breath. She needs to keep her cool, and not let her emotions get so out of control, so intense, that Mina might feel them. She won’t do that to her, she can’t. 

“I think you made the right choice agreeing to go on a date. You two already seem to get along, and Jisoo is a great match for you.” _I would be a better match_ a little voice inside of her says. Sana suppresses it. “And there’s no harm in trying, right? You could be happy with her.” _I could make you happier._

“Thanks, Sana. I’m glad I could talk to you about it.” 

Maybe it’s just in Sana’s imagination, but she could swear Mina sounds disappointed. 

Not even an hour later, Sana makes up an excuse about not feeling well so she can go back home.

#

Sana’s phone has been buzzing for a while but she seems too lost in her own world to notice, even if it’s on the coffee table right in front of them. She’s obviously not watching TV either, even if she’s looking in its direction, and Momo keeps sending worried glances her way from the other side of the couch. 

“I think someone is texting you.” Momo tells her as she places a hand on her forearm, snapping her out of it, and Sana finally reaches for the phone. There are a few messages from Mina, which she replies to quickly without saying much at all. She’s sure Mina will be able to tell the difference from her usual enthusiasm and overuse of emojis, but she forces herself not to think too much about it. She’s been doing that a lot lately, avoiding to think about Mina.

She’s been doing a lot of avoiding in general, if she has to be honest. And she hates it, because it’s a coward’s way out, but she doesn’t know what else to do. Her emotions are a mess, and she doesn’t want Mina to feel them, which makes staying away a necessity no matter how awful it feels. And her mind isn’t much better when she’s being forced to reconsider everything she had once held as a firm principle. 

She’s spent her whole life saying she wouldn’t meet her soulmate and fall for her just because they were the person apparently destined to her, but then she met Mina. Who, without her knowing how, has managed to sneak so deep into her heart Sana is afraid she will never leave. And she doesn’t even know if that is because she’s her soulmate, or just because she’s Mina. 

Sana knows she should talk to someone about it, but guilt and fear have her trapped. She doesn’t know how to tell Nayeon and Momo. She doesn’t even know if she should tell Mina, although she’s afraid she will find out eventually anyway because of the soulmate bond. Dahyun remains the only viable choice, but every time she’s tried to bring it up shame leaves her wordless. 

“Are you hungry?” Nayeon’s gentle voice brings her back to reality again. Her girlfriend is standing in front of her with a bowl of warm soup. It smells delicious, but she’s not hungry at all. She still takes it with a thankful smile, because she doesn’t want to worry her girlfriends more than they probably are. She knows they’ve noticed her being distant already. 

Momo takes a seat next to her with her own bowl, and Nayeon does the same on her other side. They start a light conversation about their days, asking Sana some questions so she can participate in it but they don’t pressure her to talk more. She’s thankful for that. 

Still, after dinner is finished, Sana feels the need to get away. Nayeon’s hand on her thigh, drawing circles with her thumb, and Momo’s head resting on her shoulder would usually be a source of comfort, but right now they’re only making her guilt grow. She feels like she doesn’t deserve their affection and comfort.

“I think I’ll go straight to bed, I’m exhausted.” Sana doesn’t miss the look her two girlfriends share, but she pretends not to see it. 

“Okay. Rest well.” Nayeon says, her voice a little too quiet. Momo squeezes her hand before Sana gets up from the couch. 

“Don’t stay up too late. I love you.” Her girlfriends repeat her words as she leaves a goodnight kiss on both of their foreheads. 

“Something is wrong.” Momo sighs when Sana has disappeared into their bedroom. 

“I know. But she’ll come to us when she’s ready.” Nayeon says, just like she’s said all the times Momo has brought this up before on the last few days. She hugs Momo when she leans into her. She knows she’s worried about Sana, she is too. 

“She’d have come to us already. It doesn’t usually take her this long.” Momo insists. “I think it’s about Mina. She’s asked me about her, saying Sana is avoiding her at work.” 

Nayeon’s had the same concern, but she hadn’t dared voice it. Momo has warmed up to Mina quite quickly, but she hasn’t talked to the other woman much since their dinner together. She has her reasons to keep her distance, just like Sana has her reasons not to talk to them about whatever is going on, and Nayeon wouldn’t like to be pressured on it, so she won’t do the same to Sana. 

“Maybe.” 

“We should ask her. See if we can get her to talk, maybe this time she needs a push.” 

Nayeon lets out a sigh. Deep down, she wishes this would all magically go away, because she doesn’t know if she’s more scared of not knowing or of finding out the truth. 

“Okay. If you think that’s what she needs, you can try to talk to her.”

“You’re worried, aren’t you?” Momo murmurs against Nayeon’s shoulder, who doesn’t reply. But she doesn’t need to. Momo clings to her a little tighter, and Nayeon does the same. 

“I’ll be okay. It will be okay.” Nayeon says, but it sounds like she needs to convince herself. Momo presses a kiss to her jaw, and nuzzles her neck. 

When they go to bed, not long after, they can tell Sana isn’t asleep yet, but she pretends to be. Neither of them point it out. 

#

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks of Sana being right there next to them, but feeling like she’s on a different planet. Two weeks of seeing her suffer in silence, with a pain Momo can identify so easily after so many years of knowing Sana she almost feels it as her own. 

Momo can’t take it anymore. It’s not like Sana to keep things to herself like this, and the longer it goes on the more she seems to retreat into herself. It worries her, and she knows she has to do something about it. 

She takes advantage of the fact that they have the house to themselves. Nayeon is out with Chaeyoung, and they spend a nice evening in together. Sana even laughs at her jokes over dinner, which is something she hadn’t done in a while. It makes Momo hopeful. 

She waits until they’re in bed. Sana is reading, and Momo can’t take her eyes off her. Sometimes she feels like she’s spent a lifetime staring at Sana, and yet she never gets tired of it. Still, tonight there’s something more important that she has to do. 

“Can we talk?” 

“Talk about what?” Sana asks as she takes off her reading glasses and places them on the nightstand along with her book. 

“About what’s going on with you. Don’t try to deny it.” She adds before Sana can even open her mouth. “Both Nayeon and I have noticed, and we’re worried. We just want to help. It doesn’t matter what it is.” 

Sana bites her lip and avoids Momo’s eyes. Suddenly, though, there are tears rolling down her cheeks, and they don’t stop. Momo does the only thing she can do, and pulls Sana into her to hug her tightly. 

It’s like the dam breaks, and Sana is now sobbing against her, speaking in short, incoherent sentences. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you. I never wanted to feel like this.”

Momo shushes her and caresses her hair, waiting until she’s calmed down enough to be able ask the million questions she has. Her heart aches, seeing Sana like this. So broken. She wishes she would have asked her sooner, but there’s nothing she can do about the past now. She can only do her best in the present. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Momo’s cupping Sana’s face with both of her hands, brushing the stray tears that keep falling away with her thumbs. 

“I’ve screwed everything up.” Sana says in a shaky voice. “I didn’t want to fall for her, and now I’m so jealous that she’s starting to see someone else, but I have no right to be. I feel so awful. I’m hurting her by staying away, but I don’t want her to know I feel like this. I feel so selfish, and ashamed, and-” Sana’s voice breaks again. She doesn’t need to say who she’s talking about. “And I didn’t know how to tell you and Nayeon. I didn’t want to hurt you, or disappoint you.” 

“We would never be disappointed at you for feelings you can’t control, Sana. We love you, we always will. Through anything.” Momo reassures her, hugging her again and kissing her temple. 

“Do you remember what you told me when I confessed to you I had feelings for Nayeon?” Momo asks, looking at her again after giving Sana a few minutes to compose herself from the emotional outpour. 

Of course Sana does. She remembers every second of the night that changed both of their lives. “That I could never deprive you of love, even if it didn’t come from me.” 

“Why would Nayeon and I do that to you, then?” 

Sana doesn’t have an answer, because she knows they wouldn’t. 

“This is still a mess, Momo. I just… I don’t know what to do.” Sana sounds so lost. Uncertain of everything. 

“You don’t need to have all the answers right now. You’ll figure it out along the way. And we’ll be right there next to you to help you out. You’re not alone.” 

“I need to tell Nayeon.” Sana says, and an anxious feeling starts to rise in her again, but Momo is able to quell it by squeezing her hand. 

“You don’t have to worry about it. But I can be there with you too if you need it.”

Sana shakes her head. “No, I’ll talk to her alone. I think it’s best.” 

Momo respects her choice. It’s how things have always worked in their relationship. As long as they keep communicating, things will always be okay in the end. Momo is not a religious woman, but if there’s something she has blind faith in is the love they all share for each other. 

When Nayeon comes back home that night, she finds Sana and Momo sleeping soundly. Limbs tangled together, Sana’s head resting on Momo’s chest, and looking more peaceful than she has in weeks. Nayeon figures out then that Momo was right when she insisted talking to her was the right thing to do. 

Nayeon smiles and slips under the cover, careful not to wake the other two women in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on twitter @namosjeong. i'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic through the comments, twitter or curiouscat! you can use the HT #TWICEdaylight to talk about it on twitter if you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been almost a month since the last time Sana spoke to her, and Mina still isn't sure about what she’s done wrong, or even if it’s in any way her fault. The only thing she knows is that it hurts like hell. 

She has gotten too used to having Sana around. To spending lunch time with her, to her good morning and good night texts, to their movie nights eating take out at Mina’s place. And now, she’s realized just how lonely her life used to be without her, except for the time she spends with Jihyo and Jeongyeon. 

The only thing that has been making everything more bearable is Jisoo. They’ve gone out a few times, now officially calling them dates, and Mina has had a great time in all of them. They’re going slow, but Mina finds she likes the pace just fine and Jisoo doesn’t seem to be in a hurry either. 

“Earth to Mina?” Jisoo bumps her shoulder into hers as they walk side by side. Mina hadn’t even realized how long she has been quiet for. 

“Sorry, I got distracted.” She apologizes, feeling a little guilty for thinking about Sana while she’s out with Jisoo. 

They’ve had a great night together. They’ve been to the movies, and then ate dinner on the way back home, picking up a few snacks that looked tasty from street vendors. Mina had been distracted the whole time, laughing and having fun, until now. Somehow, Sana always sneaks back into her thoughts. 

“I have to be in court really early tomorrow.” Jisoo complains as they reach Mina’s building. 

“Ugh, that sucks. But I’m sure you’ll kill it.” 

“Of course I will.” Jisoo winks, not very skillfully, making Mina laugh. She’s come to appreciate the other woman’s goofy side, no matter how silly it can be sometimes. It feels nice to laugh when most of the time she catches herself worrying and moping about something, or someone, else. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow after that, then? We can celebrate when you win.” Mina offers.

“I take that as in you’ll be buying the drinks.” Jisoo arches an eyebrow and Mina shrugs her shoulders. 

“Fine. You deserve it, I guess.” 

“Great.” Jisoo claps her hands together once, eyes shining like a little kid’s in front of a toy’s store. 

They part ways with a hug, and Mina feels content until she finds herself in her apartment again. Alone, again. She tries to take her mind off everything watching some TV, but nothing catches her eye. In the end, she picks up her phone. 

Her fingers loom over Sana’s chat, unused for a couple of weeks now. Since Mina accepted that the other woman would not reply to her texts with more than a monosyllable, or a “Sorry, I’m busy”, if she was lucky enough to get an answer. Before temptation gets too strong to resist, she taps on her chat with Jihyo, to write the same text she’s been sending her almost every night for the last week. 

_“Can I come over and sleep at Jeongyeon and yours tonight?”_

She’ll never be able to express just how thankful she is that her friends don’t demand an explanation about her request.

_“Of course. You know you’re always welcome.”_

#

Sana waits for the right moment to tell Nayeon, but it never comes. She realizes that the perfect moment will never exist, and that she’s just making excuses because the thought of telling her girlfriend about her feelings for her soulmates terrifies her. 

Momo keeps encouraging her without pressuring her into it, and that’s what finally gives Sana the strength to do it. It’s now or never, she thinks as she clears her throat awkwardly when she finds herself alone with Nayeon at home. 

“I need to talk to you.” Sana says. Nayeon is cooking some meat for dinner, back turned to her. Her girlfriend quickly realizes it’s something important and turns to face her, wiping her hands on a kitchen rag. 

“Is this about Mina?” She asks, and Sana can tell she knows exactly what she’s about to say. Somehow, it doesn’t make it any easier to do so. 

Sana nods, and Nayeon lets out a deep breath. “Sana, it’s okay. You don’t need to tell me, I already-”

She’s cut off gently by her girlfriend. “I do need to tell you. I already told Momo, and I need to tell you too.” She doesn’t know if it’s more for Nayeon’s sake or her own, because she needs to say it aloud as if it was some kind of confession she has to get absolution for. “I have feelings for Mina.” 

There’s isn’t even a hint of shock in Nayeon’s features.

“I didn’t want this to happen, and I don’t know why it did. But it has, and I had to tell you because we’ve always been honest with each other.” Sana sniffles, trying her best to hold back the tears. 

“I’m sorry for pulling away from you too, I felt so ashamed and guilty. I never meant to hurt you. Any of you. ” Sana’s eyes get a little wet and shiny, but she’s able to pull through without shedding a tear. The dam finally breaks when Nayeon closes the distance between them and wraps her in an embrace Sana hadn’t fully realized how much she needed. 

“You don’t have to be ashamed of your feelings. And I know you would never do anything to hurt us.” Nayeon, of course, doesn’t seem that surprised. Only a little sad, which makes Sana fear the worst.

“Have I, though?” Sana asks with a feeble voice. Nayeon stays silent for a couple of seconds, and then tightens the hug. 

“No. You still love us, don’t you?” Nayeon loosens her hold on Sana just enough to be able to look at her in the eyes. 

“Of course. More than anything.” Sana doesn't even hesitate for a second. 

“Then it’s okay.” Nayeon rests her forehead against hers while her thumb traces Sana’s cheekbone. “You know I would be the last person to keep you away from your soulmate _._ ” 

“I don’t know how it happened.” Sana whispers. 

“She’s your soulmate, Sana.” Nayeon tells her with a knowing smile. “And I know you thought that would never mean much to you, but it does.” 

Sana sighs. It still stings, feeling like she was so wrong about soulmates, and when she was so sure she wouldn’t develop feelings for her own when the time came . But how can she help it, when Mina is so easy to fall for? 

“Do you know the main reason soulmates fall for each other so fast?” Nayeon asks, and Sana shakes her head. “Empathy. You’re able to feel each other’s emotion. That makes it so much easier to care about someone else. To get to know them so quickly, and to understand them when otherwise you’d feel like they’re being irrational.”

It does make sense, Sana thinks. There’s a bond that can’t be denied no matter how hard she tries to. It’s probably the same reason she’s been feeling like she’s missing something after all this time avoiding Mina. Staying away has been one of the hardest things she has ever tried to do. 

“She deserves to know.” Nayeon says then, as if she had been reading her mind. 

“I can’t.” Sana shakes her head, lips pressed tight together. “She’s dating someone else now, I need to let her be happy.” 

“Who says you can’t make her happier? You’re her soulmate, Sana.” 

“Why are you encouraging this?” Sana’s voice is barely a whisper. She’s so scared too of what this could mean for her relationship to Momo and Nayeon, she doesn’t understand how her girlfriend isn’t. 

“Because I know you’d do the same for me.” Nayeon answers simply.

“What can I offer her?” Sana remembers Jeongyeon’s words. As angry she had been at her for them, and even if deep down she knows they’re not true, they’ve still planted a seed of doubt in her. “Mina had been waiting for her soulmate all of her life. She deserves the love story she had hoped for, with someone who will give her everything.”

“Who says you wouldn’t give her everything?” Nayeon asks, brow furrowed. Sana ignores the question and stays silent, because knowing Nayeon it’s the safest choice. She doesn’t want her to get arrested for assaulting Mina’s best friend. 

“Nothing is perfect, Sana. If you think she’d be happier with someone else because they could give her a more usual lifestyle, that’s something else. But you have so much to offer. So much love. And I know firsthand how lucky Mina would be to have that.” 

Nayeon says it with such conviction, Sana can’t help but believing it. 

#

As it turns out, Mina runs out of patience before Sana gathers the courage to talk to her. 

Mina had convinced herself not to talk to Sana about their personal issues at work because, above everything, she takes pride in being professional. But it’s been too long, she’s been without an explanation for too much time, and Sana hasn’t even made an attempt to reconnect. She can’t take the uncertainty any longer.

So really, walking into Sana’s office when she knows she’ll be alone and closing the door behind her feels like the only choice she has left. 

“You’re avoiding me.” 

Sana’s eyes widen with panic when she sees she’s trapped, and Mina doesn’t understand. It hurts. What has she done to warrant such a reaction? She can’t remember anything that could have caused it. But she will not walk away without an answer today. 

If Sana just talks to her, and tell her what’s wrong, she can fix it. She wants Sana back, she needs things to go back to how they were before. She misses her too much. 

“I have not been avoiding you, Mina. I’m sorry, I’ve just been so busy.” Sana attempts to appear unphased at first, continuing to stack up some documents on her desk just like she had been doing before Mina walked in. But something inside her tells her she’s run out of time to avoid this confrontation she’s been fearing for weeks. 

“That’s not true and you know it.” Sana knows cheap excuses aren’t going to cut it anymore, but she hadn’t been able to help one last attempt at escape. Yes, Mina can be shy, but she can also be scarily determined when she’s after something. And, right now, she is. 

“You’ve been avoiding me for three weeks.” The hurt is plain as day in Mina’s voice, and Sana’s heart breaks a little more. She isn’t naive enough to fool herself into believing that by staying away from Mina she hasn’t been hurting her, but she had thought it would be the lesser of two evils. 

Mina finding out her real feelings could do way more damage, so she couldn’t be near her until they went away. The real trouble began when she realized those feelings would not disappear any time soon. 

“Mina… I’m sorry if my behavior lately has been hurtful to you. But it had to be like this.” Sana’s voice sounds strained, and Mina can tell just by looking at her that staying away has been just as hard for her as it had been for Mina. But why has she been doing it then?

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mina is looking for an answer, and just like she does at court, she will not leave until she gets it. Sana fears there’s nothing she can do to stop her. 

“I thought you wanted us to be close, even if we’re not together like other soulmates.” 

“And I still do-” Sana tries to placate her, but Mina cuts her off. She’s getting impatient, tired of Sana walking around the subject. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

“Of course not.” Sana shakes her head quickly. The last thing she wants is for Mina to feel guilty when this all her fault. “You did nothing wrong, Mina, don’t worry about that.” 

“Then why won’t you come even close to me?” It’s painfully obvious, even if Sana tries to deny it. This is the closest they have been in weeks, and yet Sana is still keeping her distance, staying behind her desk. 

Mina tries to walk closer to her, her heart clenching when she realizes Sana takes a step back with each one she takes towards her, until her back meets the wall behind her. 

“I really don’t understand.” Mina wracks her brain once more trying to find any reason, any moment together she might have forgotten about, that has cause this. “One moment we were just fine. We were watching a movie, I asked you about Jisoo. And the next day you suddenly start acting like I don’t exist.”

Mina notices something weird. An emotion, coming from Sana, too faint for her to fully identify. But it’s not a pleasant one. And it appeared just when Mina mentioned the other woman’s name.

“Wait, is this because of me going out with Jisoo?” Mina’s nose scrunches up in confusion. Sana would think it’s adorable if she wasn’t too scared knowing she’s about to get caught. 

There it is again. And this time, it’s as easy to read for Mina to read as an open book. But it only makes things more confusing for her.

“Are you jealous?” 

Sana feels her lower lip tremble, and she presses them together to hide it. She knows it’s pointless to deny it, but it’s her first instinct. “Of course I’m not jealous.” 

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?” Mina presses on, not believing her for a second. Her mind still has trouble connecting all the dots, because Sana being jealous makes no sense at all. 

“I have not-” Mina can’t bear to hear Sana deny the obvious one more time. She’s been hurting for too long. 

“Stop lying to me!” It’s the loudest Sana’s ever heard Mina get. Her tone is forceful, but when she looks into her eyes, she sees they’re pleading. It’s the first time in weeks Sana has actually allowed herself to look at Mina for more than a fleeting glance, and she hates what she sees. Mina looks exhausted, and so sad Sana hates herself for causing it.

“Are you jealous?” Mina asks once more. 

"I just don't think you should be with someone just because it's convenient." Sana avoids the question, but the bait seems to work. Mina takes it. 

“I like Jisoo.” Mina says. She doesn’t like what Sana is implying one bit. What right does she have to comment on Mina’s love life when she already has the perfect one? “And I enjoy being with her.” 

“Then I hope you two are happy together.” Sana says, but the turmoil of emotions Mina feels emanating from her makes it obvious her words are not as sincere as she wants them to be. 

Sana tries to walk out of the room, desperate to be away from Mina before her emotions turn into a bigger mess than she already is. The mix of anger and sadness she can feel from her soulmate is only making it harder to control her own feelings. But, as she walks past Mina, the other woman wraps a hand around her bicep, and Sana can’t bring herself to brush her off.

“You didn’t answer my question. Why are you jealous?” She asks, and it’s like she really doesn’t understand. Sana sighs, defeated.

“Just let it go, Mina. It will be better for everyone.” Mina looks so lost, Sana’s hands ache to take her face between them, to caress her cheeks. She feels the physical need to hug her, to try to make up for all the pain she has caused her lately. But being in such proximity is already dangerous, her hand on Sana’s arm feels like it’s burning, and Sana doesn’t know what she’d end up doing if she actually touched her skin. 

“Why would you say that?”

Mina is so close. Too close. She’s looking at her, determined and defiant, which only makes her more beautiful in Sana’s eyes, who feels like she is about to do something very stupid. 

Mina insists. “Why are you jealous of me finding someone when you have it all already?” 

_I don’t have you_ , Sana thinks. And she wants her so much, she can’t reign herself back and stop herself from saying the words she knows will change their relationship forever. For a moment, she can’t bring herself to care about being selfish, or irresponsible.

“Do you _really_ like her?” Sana asks. Mina doesn’t know if it’s her imagination, or if she’s slowly getting closer millimeter by millimeter. Still, Mina can’t move away, as if she’s frozen in place. There’s something hypnotic in Sana’s voice, something that makes her heart race. 

“You should want to be with her all the time. You shouldn’t be able to stop thinking about her even when you really wish you could. You should want to be with her even if it's not easy, not because it is.” Sana pauses, before she finally asks. “Tell me, is that how you feel about her?” 

It’s not. Mina knows that instantly. There is, however, someone else that fits the description, maybe too well. Someone Mina wishes she didn’t, because she knows it’s a lost cause. Or, at least, she thought it was until she hears Sana’s next words. 

“I’m not jealous of you finding someone, Mina. I’m jealous of her getting to have you.” 

It’s probably not the best way to come clean about her feelings, and Sana will regret it later. But it’s the way it happens. At least she gets her sense back and steps away from Mina, who’s too shocked to react, right before doing something even more stupid, when she could already feel her breath, warm and sweet, on her lips. 

“I… I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.” Sana murmurs. Mina’s grip on her arm has loosened enough it’s almost too easy to slip away and leave the room, while Mina stays standing still in the middle of it for a long time while trying to understand what had just happened. 

#

It’s the second Friday of the month, which means Sana, Nayeon and Momo are at Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s place for the night.

It’s a tradition they have managed to keep since college, where they all met, with only a few changes over time. At first, they used to order takeout, but for a few years now Chaeyoung has taken charge of the food for their meetings, and surprises them every week with a weird looking but usually strangely delicious dish. 

Tonight’s curry with some kind of sweet fruit in it, but Sana isn’t savoring any of it. The consensus seems to be it’s good, at least from the snippets of conversation she has been catching here and there. She’s too lost in her own thoughts to even notice the way her girlfriends keep sending her worried glances. 

They already know what happened with Mina the previous day. Sana has told them about it, with little detail since she wasn’t in the mood to talk much. She hadn’t known how to explain it either. She lost control, and the only thing she’s sure of now is that she has ruined any friendship she could still have had with Mina by being selfish and reckless. 

Things had been going so well, but then she’d had to go and catch feelings for her soulmate. And now, Sana has made things so complicated for everyone involved the guilt is so heavy it feels like it’s crushing her lungs.

“So, when are you going to bring Mina to dinner?” The mention of her name by Chaeyoung makes Sana snap her head back up again after she’d been distractedly staring at her plate. 

Nayeon and Momo share a panicked look. They really should have warned their friends not to bring her up. Dahyun had been more cautious, it’s easy to see something is wrong with Sana and even easier to guess the reason why, but Chaeyoung has never been that good at reading a room. 

“Probably never.” Sana looks down again as she moves the food around with her chopsticks mindlessly. 

Dahyun glares at her girlfriend, who doesn’t notice, and insists on asking Sana further. “Why do you say that? I thought everything was going well?” 

“It was, until I decided to be a fucking idiot, catch feelings for her, and then tell her about it.” 

“Why is that a bad thing? She’s your soulmate, isn’t she?” 

“Chaeyoung.” Dahyun warns her again. She really wishes her girlfriend could have some kind of filter some times.

Sana shakes her head, as if to show her best friend it’s not a big deal. “She’s just asking questions.” 

“She’s overstepping.” 

Chaeyoung winces at her girlfriend’s stern tone. Maybe she has gone too far. “I’m sorry if I bothered you too much, Sana. You know I don’t think before I speak sometimes.” 

“It’s okay, Chaengie.” Sana offers her a warm smile. She’s not mad at her friend for worrying about her. 

“I still think Sana’s being too dramatic.” Momo jumps into the conversation, while Nayeon quietly observes it unfold. “Mina and her just have to talk things out.” 

Chaeyoung instantly agrees with her. “I don’t know what went on, but I’m sure you two can fix it.” 

Sana doesn’t think things are that easy, but she knows it’s pointless to argue against two hopelessly optimistic people. She usually is the worst one in the room.

“Maybe if you told us what happened exactly, we’d be able to help.” Dahyun suggests in a lower tone, so just Sana who’s sitting on her side can hear. She doesn’t want her to be pressured into telling the story if she doesn’t feel like it. 

“I was an asshole. I got so jealous because she started seeing someone else, and I questioned if she really likes her. As if she couldn’t have feelings for someone else just because she’s my soulmate.” Sana still can’t believe she really did something so against her beliefs. It makes her a little ashamed to admit it to her friends like this, but she trusts them enough not to think too badly of her for it.

“We can’t help how we feel, even if we hate it sometimes.” Chaeyoung intervenes again, this time choosing her words more carefully.

"You should talk to her again, calmly. Apologize if you need to." It's the first time Nayeon has spoken since they breached the subject of Mina, but her advice is solid. Sana knows she's right. "So you can at least go back to how things were before this."

At least. Nayeon says it like she's expecting more of their potential reconciliation. Like deep down Sana wishes too. Her deepest, most hidden hopes are comprised of them talking things out and Mina admitting she has feelings for her too. Even if she has absolutely no idea how it would work out from there. 

Dahyun changes the subject after that, to remove the focus of attention from her best friend, but her hand is still holding Sana’s under the table. On her other side, Momo has placed hers on Sana’s knee reassuringly. 

Looking around at her girlfriends and friends' faces, it hits Sana just how lucky she is to have such wonderful people in her life. People who will try to help her through each of her screw ups without judging her. And, through her sadness, she sees a shiny sliver of light. She's not alone, and that is an immense comfort. But there's still someone missing, someone she knows she doesn't only need, but wants in her life. In whatever way she chooses to be. 

Sana still has no clue how she will get Mina back, but she knows right now she will do everything it takes. 

#

Nayeon should have known there was a reason Chaeyoung asked for her specifically when she had said she needed someone to help with dessert. Even Sana could have cut up some fruit to put on top of Chaeyoung’s homemade yogurt with little trouble. Or, at least, without chopping any fingers off. 

But, before she had been able to second-guess her intentions, her best friend was pulling a third degree on her and there was nothing she could do except answering her questions honestly. Nayeon knows there’s no way she can keep anything from Chaeyoung or even attempt to lie to her convincingly. 

After getting her answers, Chaeyoung sighs, and Nayeon feels like a child who’s about to get scolded.

“You have to tell them about this.” What really gets to Nayeon is that Chaeyoung seems more worried than angry at her, and that is even scarier.

“I can’t, Chae. You saw how devastated Sana was tonight because of what happened. If I even insinuated I’m not a hundred percent okay with all of this-” 

“Sana and Momo would understand.”

Nayeon ignores her friend’s interruption. “Sana would only feel even guiltier than she already does. I don’t want to put her in a position where she has to choose. And Momo would feel torn, not knowing who to support more or side with.” 

“Sana would choose you if it came to that.” 

“She’s her _soulmate_ , Chaeyoung.” Nayeon sighs, exasperated. Her friend won’t understand, no matter how many times she explains it. It’s not that she doesn’t know how Sana feels for her, or that she doesn’t trust her. But she knows just how strong the bond between soulmates can be, for better or for worse.

“And you and Momo are the loves of her life. I’m sure Mina is great, but you three have been together for a long time now.” Chaeyoung insists, stubborn.

“You don’t know how it feels, Chae. I don’t say this with any intention to hurt you, but you have no idea how it feels to meet your soulmate, to bond with her, and then lose her. It’s painful. Excruciating. And you feel like you’d do anything to get them back.”

Chaeyoung bites her lip. She hates it when Nayeon pulls the soulmates card on her. Because maybe it’s not the same, but she’s sure she’d do the same if she ever lost Dahyun, even if there’s no soulmate bond between them. She likes to think they’re so well-attuned they don’t need it. 

But this time, after everything Nayeon has told her, and knowing how hard of a time her friend is having, she doesn't find it in her to get mad about it. 

“I wish I could be more like Momo. But I get this feeling every time I see her, I can’t help it.” Nayeon’s shoulders sag. She’s mad, and disappointed, but only in her herself. She wishes she could be better, as good as her girlfriends deserve. But she’s not. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to be around her and pretend everything is fine.”

“What are you going to do then?” Chaeyoung rubs her back in an attempt to comfort her, hating to see her best friend like this. She’s seen Nayeon at her lowest, and if she ever has to witness it again it would break her heart. 

Nayeon sighs.There's only one answer possible. "Keep trying. For Sana.” 

#

Chaeyoung and Dahyun live close by, so they usually walk home after dinner. Tonight is no exception. Momo is on the phone with her sister, a few steps ahead of them, while Nayeon and Sana walk side by side, their hands clasped together swinging between them. 

Nayeon catches parts of Momo’s conversation through traffic noise, and from her limited Japanese she finds out her girlfriend is talking about the food they ate for dinner, which is not surprising at all, and makes her smile fondly. 

In contrast, Sana is quiet. She has been deep in thought all night and Nayeon eyes her, still a little worried. A part of her wants to know what’s on her girlfriend’s mind, but the other is afraid of it, so she doesn’t ask.

“Nayeon?” Sana speaks up after a few minutes, and Nayeon looks at her curiously. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.” She nods. 

“I know that you and Momo have talked about it, and that you’ve told me you’d be okay with it if something were to happen with Mina. But I need to make sure, are you really okay with all of this?” Sana doesn’t really know why something pushes her to ask Nayeon specifically. Why she needs to be completely sure before she takes any further steps. “Because, even if I fix things with Mina, if you’re not okay with it, I will stay as her friend. I won’t let anything else happen if either of you have any doubts about it.” Sana says, and Nayeon fully believes her. That’s what makes it so hard.

Nayeon’s heartbeat picks up, and she prays her hands won’t start sweating. She isn’t used to lying to Sana at all, she doesn’t know if she will be able to pull it off. But she has to try her best, to avoid her any more pain. Even if hiding the truth from her girlfriend feels so wrong. She can’t be selfish now. 

“I’m okay with it, Sana. There are no doubts. I really mean it. Knowing you love me, and Momo, that’s enough. It’s the only thing that matters to me.”

Sana stares at her for a few more seconds, that feel like an eternity to Nayeon. In the end, though, she appears to have believed her.

“Okay.” She smiles, a little tentatively, but it’s enough to remind Nayeon of why she’s doing it. To make her happy.

#

_"I'm jealous of her getting to have you."_ Those few words have been playing Mina's mind for the last two days. She’s been torn, between the part of her that’s screaming at her that Sana has feelings for her and the other one who calmly tries to rationalize everything and make her believe that is impossible. 

What could have Sana seen in her when she already has Nayeon and Momo? 

It isn’t hard for Jihyo to pick up on her unrest. It’s nothing new, not for the last weeks since Sana started avoiding her, but it has gotten worse in the last two days and Jihyo almost can’t keep herself from asking about it anymore. She has given Mina plenty of time, but she’s only getting more and more worried about her best friend. 

Luckily, it’s Mina who breaches the topic first. She does so when Jeongyeon is busy at a work meeting, because even if she has been staying with them for a few nights lately, Mina has been distant with her since their meeting with Sana at the restaurant. 

Jihyo knows Jeongyeon said something less than nice to Sana then, and Mina obviously won’t let that go without an apology. Jeongyeon, however, is still too deep into her stubborn phase to offer it. Jihyo lets out a sigh. Jeongyeon has been uncharacteristically difficult lately, and not only when it comes to Mina’s soulmate. 

”I tried talking to Sana the other day.” Mina starts, and it suddenly makes a little more sense to Jihyo why Mina’s mood had been more somber lately. The conversation obviously didn’t go too well. “I asked her why she had been avoiding me.” 

“And what did she say?”

“She tried to deny it. But I could feel her emotions. She was... jealous.”

“Jealous?” Jihyo tries not to make assumptions, but it’s hard when her mind is a few steps ahead already, guessing why Sana would feel like that. Jisoo and Mina have gotten closer and closer during the last few weeks. 

“At first I thought…” Mina pinches the bridge of her nose. Everything is still such a confusing mess in her mind. “I don’t know. I thought it was some kind of petty jealousy because I had found someone. But it’s not like she’s lonely.” 

Jihyo nods. She’s starting to see more clearly how everything went. Mina could be a bit of an idiot sometimes for someone so smart, but she knows her friend doesn’t need that reminder right now. She needs someone to let her talk, and to listen to her. 

“But then she told me it wasn’t me she was jealous of.” Mina’s voice gets progressively lower, like what she’s saying is making her embarrassed. “That she was jealous of Jisoo because she got to date me.” 

“I see.” Jihyo encourages her to go on. She won’t give her opinion on Sana’s apparent feelings for Mina. She doesn’t really know the other woman, but from their brief meeting and what Mina has told her, she doesn’t think she’s a bad person. But they, both her and Mina, are in a very complicated situation. 

“I don’t understand it.” Mina adds. “If she really feels something like that for me… I don’t understand why.”

“Is it so hard to believe your soulmate could develop feelings for you even if she’s already in a relationship?” Jihyo gently asks. 

If it was any other case, with any other person, Mina would probably say it’s not something unlikely. But what could Sana see in her when she already has Momo and Nayeon? What could Mina give her that they aren’t already able to offer her?

“Mina.” Jihyo’s voice brings her out of her spiral of self-doubt. “I doubt Sana would say that if it weren’t true. And if it is… how do you feel about it?” 

That is a complicated question. Mina shrugs her shoulders and glances around nervously. 

“Do you have feelings for her too?” 

Mina intertwines her fingers as they rest on her lap and looks down. She knows the truth, no matter how hard she’s been trying to make herself ignore those feelings. How many times she’s pushed down the butterflies in her stomach whenever Sana touches her, or pretended she never wants to angle her face when Sana kisses her cheek so their lips meet instead. 

She has tried so hard, because as much as she wants Sana there’s something she wants even more, and that is to keep her in her life. But the truth has a way of always coming up to the surface no matter how long you try to drown it for.

“Of course I do. How couldn’t I?” She looks up at Jihyo, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling. “I never thought there'd be a chance she’d feel the same. That’s why I tried to pretend those feelings didn’t exist.” 

“What about Jisoo?”

“I feel like I’m trying… like I’m trying so hard to fall for her. And yet I don’t think I’ll be able to.” She hadn’t admitted that yet, not even to herself. It makes her feel guilty, like she might be leading Jisoo on. But she really had thought there could be something more between them at first. 

“Because of Sana.” 

Mina nods. “Because of Sana.” Her heart can't move on, not when Sana was so deeply rooted there now. “What should I do?” 

Mina looks at her like a lost child who has forgotten the way back home. And Jihyo only knows one piece of advice she can give her, even if she’s not sure it won’t cause her any more pain. 

“You have to be honest about your feelings, Mina. It’s the only way you’ll be able to move forward, or to move on, if it comes to that.” 

#

Mina is determined not to ask Jihyo if she can go to their place tonight. She’s done that too much lately, and she needs to learn how to be comfortable alone. She doesn’t know why she suddenly has such trouble with it, not when she’s spent most of her life getting used to loneliness. Even when she was a kid, she spent countless hours home on her own-her parents were always so busy- without it bothering her, and yet, it feels suffocating now. 

Still, she can get through it. She just needs to prove to herself that she can. 

She makes herself some salad for dinner, choosing to cook -even if it’s something simple- instead of ordering in to distract herself. She’s about to settle on the couch with it and her favorite guilty pleasure drama when the doorbell ringing surprises her. She doesn’t get many visitors, especially not so late, and neither Jeongyeon nor Jihyo have mentioned anything about stopping by today. 

Sana is the last person she expects to find on the other side of the door, but there she is. She looks nervous, and shy, and just as breathtaking as every time Mina sets her eyes on her. 

“Hi. Can I come in? I think we should talk.” 

Mina can only nod, stepping aside so Sana can walk into her apartment.

“Do you want anything to drink?” She asks her out of habit, as Sana stands awkwardly in the middle of the living room as if she hasn’t been here many times before. She refuses Mina’s offer with a shake of her head. “Let’s sit, then.” Mina gestures towards the couch. 

They take a seat, each on an opposite side of the couch. Mina’s mind is going a million thoughts a minute, trying to figure out the reason Sana has come. Is she going to take back her words, say it was all a big misunderstanding? Is she going to say they should stay away from each other from now on? 

Mina can’t help jumping straight to the worst possible outcomes. Maybe she should apologize, for pressuring Sana the other day. Maybe she should have waited for her to come to terms with whatever she had going on instead of bulldozing her for answers. 

Sana clears her throat, breaking the tense silence between them. “First of all, I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. It was rude, and insensitive of me to dismiss your feelings like that, and to imply I know better than you what you want. I’m also sorry for avoiding you. I really thought I was doing what was best, but I hate knowing that my actions hurt you.”

Mina nods, acknowledging her apology, but she can’t find her voice to actually say it out loud. The words, when she manages to find them, seem to get stuck in her throat. 

“I also wanted to clarify… the other thing I said to you. And why I said it.” 

This is it, Mina thinks. Sana is going to tell her she was confused, but that now she’s been able to think about it, she’s realized her feelings for her are strictly platonic. Mina, however, turns to be deadly wrong in her assumptions once again. 

“I used to believe people fall in love with their soulmates just because it’s what’s expected of them.” Sana starts. “But then I started falling for you, no matter how much I tried to fight it.” 

Mina breathes in sharply. This can’t be happening. 

“I don’t want you to think I fought them because having feelings for you would be something bad. I think you’re amazing, Mina. Anyone would be incredibly lucky to be your soulmate. I just don’t think I’m what you deserve. You deserve so much more, someone with less complications. But it ended up being me.” Sana smiles, but the sadness in her eyes makes it unbearable bittersweet.

“I tried to fight these feelings because I have no right to feel like this. I have no right to feel jealous of Jisoo, not when she can give you the happiness that I can’t. I acted wrongly before, but I will try to make it better if you still want me in your life.” 

“As a friend?” Mina asks, somehow able to keep the tremble of her lips out of her voice.

“As whatever you need me to be.” Sana looks straight into her eyes. 

Mina tries to make sense of the whirlwind of emotions inside of her. A part of her feels triumphant. Sana actually feels the same. Somehow, she’s sneaked into her heart, despite it being already so full. But there is something else that makes her unable to fully enjoy this victory, and it’s fear. 

Even if Sana likes her back, there is no way she will leave Nayeon and Momo, or that they will agree to anything happening between them. And, even if they did, Mina won’t -she can’t- risk their relationship. Not when she has _felt_ it, when she knows how happy they make Sana. 

She can’t be that selfish so, instead, she chooses to be a coward. 

“Being your friend is all I can ask of you.” 

“But is that all you want?” Sana asks, trying not to let the hope seep into her question.

Mina doubts. Just for a beat, so short it’s almost unnoticeable. “Yes.” 

It’s funny, Sana thinks, how such a short, simple word, can feel like a hundred needles piercing into her heart at the same time. But she has promised Mina. She’ll be whatever she needs her to be. 

“Friends it is, then.” She smiles at her, like she really means it, and opens her arms. When Mina falls into her embrace, it hurts and heals her at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on twitter @namosjeong. i'd love to hear your thoughts on this fic through the comments, twitter or curiouscat! you can use the HT #TWICEdaylight to talk about it on twitter if you want to.


	5. Chapter 5

It has not been a good day for Sana. Her current partner had pretty much thrown the whole case away at court that morning, her head won’t stop hurting even after she’s taken an aspirin and now the photocopier refuses to work. It’s probably just some stuck paper, but it feels like the last straw after everything else. She’s this close to kicking the machine, even if it’s just a pointless way of letting out her frustrations and ruining her favorite heels, when Mina walks into the room. Just what she needs.

It’s not that she’s not happy to see her soulmate. She always is. Lately, though, that joy has come with a deep ache intertwined with it, ever since Mina had told her she wants to stay friends. It hurt, of course it did. But Sana knows she has to get over it. She can’t let it affect her relationship with her soulmate. It’s unfair for her to be upset when Mina had taken it so well when she’d been the first one to say there could be nothing but a platonic relationship between them. 

Still, she’s sure Mina can feel her sadness when they are together, even though Sana tries to hide it. Which is incredibly hard to do with the soulmate bond. It’s made their relationship awkward and stilted, which Sana hates. She wants to go back to how things were before she got stupid feelings, and before she let Mina find out about them. 

“Hey.” Mina greets her with that gummy smile that always makes something flutter in Sana’s stomach. “How are you doing?” 

“I’ve had better days.” Sana tries to smile, although it turns out more like a grimace. “And now the evil machine is against me.” She glares at the copier as if it could feel it. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Mina asks her, kind as ever even if their relationship isn’t at the best place right now.

Sana sighs and shakes her head. “It’s okay. Just a bad day.”

Mina wants to ask her if she wants to go out for drinks after work to let off steam, but she bites her tongue. After a shitty day, the thing Sana probably wants to do the most is going back home to her girlfriends, not spending time with the idiot who broke her heart less than a week ago. 

“I think I can help you with the evil machine, at least.” Mina kneels to open a compartment, and takes out a few crumpled pieces of paper. “I think it should work now. It gets jammed a lot, so I’m used to it.” 

“My savior.” Sana jokes, before remembering Mina and her current situation. It’s exhausting, walking on eggshells around her when everything used to be so easy between them. “Thank you, Mina.” 

“It’s nothing.” She shrugs her shoulders. “I hope the rest of your day goes better.”

_It will if I get to spend more time with you._ Sana almost says, but catches herself in time. She doesn’t want to make Mina uncomfortable now she knows about her feelings. She will give her the space she needs, even if she hasn’t asked for it. Sana knows Mina is too nice for that.

The copier beeps, startling them both a little, to signal it’s finished printing. Mina takes the stack of paper and gives it to Sana. Their fingers brush, and Sana aches to keep her hand there and make it last longer, to reach out for it and hold it. But Mina had made her feelings very clear. 

Just friends. And friends don’t long for each other, don’t feel the need to be close all the time. 

“I hope your day gets better. And if it gives you trouble again, you know where to find me.” Mina points at the copier. 

“I will.” Sana smiles, and at least she’s able to keep it up until Mina turns around to go back to her office.

She doesn’t think about the fact that Mina walked into the room with no papers to copy or print. Maybe if she had she could have guessed she just did it to spend a few minutes with her.

#

Momo sighs with pleasure as her body submerses in the hot water. She can feel the relief in her aching muscles as the warmth makes her relax, and she rests the back of her head against the edge of the tub as her eyes close. It’s been a long, tiring day, and she’s worked a little too hard, so this feels like heaven. 

“You shouldn’t overwork yourself.” Nayeon scolds her, and Momo knows she’s right even if she will probably do it again. She can’t help it sometimes, she gets so caught up in her dancing she doesn’t even notice the time passing or the strain she’s putting on her body. 

It’s a good thing Nayeon knows just what to do in those occasions, and she had insisted on preparing a hot bath for Momo even though she had already showered at the studio. She started getting the water running as soon as she heard Momo’s pained groan after she hugged her a little too hard when she welcomed her home. 

There’s also another perk to the hot baths Nayeon makes her take so her body won’t hurt as much the next morning. She can usually convince her to join, and today is not an exception. With just a little pout and a bit of whining, Nayeon is taking off her clothes and carefully stepping into the tub with her. 

“This is nice.” Momo murmurs as Nayeon hugs her from behind, her fingernails dragging over her firm stomach lightly.

Nayeon hums in agreement and presses a line of soft kisses along the curve of Momo’s neck and her shoulder. She feels her girlfriend practically melt in her arms and smiles. If they weren’t both too exhausted, she’d give in to the temptation of sliding her hand down Momo’s body, but the intimacy of this moment alone is more than enough to satisfy her. 

“Do you want to talk about what’s going on?” Nayeon asks after a few minutes in comfortable silence. She knows Momo tends to overwork herself whenever something is troubling her, to distract herself from whatever is on her mind. 

“I’m worried about Sana.” Momo admits in a quiet voice.

“I am too.” Nayeon sighs. 

It’s obvious Mina’s rejection has hit Sana hard, even if she tries to hide it to avoid worrying them. She probably feels guilty too, that she’s heartbroken over someone else, although they have both told her she doesn’t have to worry about that. But, as afraid Nayeon is of the future now that Mina is in Sana’s life, she would do anything to lessen her pain. 

“I don’t understand. I know Mina has feelings for Sana too, it’s painfully obvious.” Nayeon hums in agreement, but she thinks she can understand Mina’s reasons. She went through something similar after all. 

“She’s probably scared.” Nayeon massages Momo’s back, applying more pressure when she feels a knot under her hands and Momo lets out a soft groan. “Even knowing Sana has feelings for her too, she probably doesn’t see how this will work out.”

“I hadn’t thought of it that way. I thought maybe since Sana is an idiot and Mina is her soulmate she must be an idiot too, although she seemed pretty smart.” Momo jokes, and Nayeon chuckles. 

“You’re so mean.”

“Only to Sana.” Momo leans back towards Nayeon again, her lips curling up into a smile when she feels her kiss her temple. 

“I want to help her, but I don’t know how.” 

Nayeon still has her issues with this whole situation, but there’s one thing she wants above all others and that is to make her girlfriends happy. She hates to see Momo’s smile fade away, or hearing Sana turn in bed for hours, unable to sleep. So she doesn’t hesitate to share it when an idea pops up in her mind. “Maybe we could help Mina see things can be easier than she thinks.” 

Momo turns her head around to face her. “Do you have something in mind?”

“I do.” Nayeon smiles mischievously. 

“You’re so sexy when you come up with plans.” Momo presses her lips against hers, and Nayeon laughs into the kiss. 

“Am I?” She asks, raising an eyebrow, and Momo’s mutters a yes before kissing her again, a little more deeply this time. 

They share slow, longing kisses, with no intentions of going any further despite their nakedness, but they still get so lost in it they don’t hear the front door unlocking or the footsteps getting nearer. 

“Having fun without me?” 

Sana stands on the doorway, in her office clothes with her blazer folded on her arm, looking at them with a smile. 

“I’d tell you to join us, but I don’t think we’d fit.” Nayeon smiles cheekily at her. “Besides, the water is not that warm anymore.” As if on cue, Momo shivers and both of her girlfriends instantly look at each other, sharing the same thought. It’s time to move before Momo catches a cold.

“Let me go get you two some towels before you get sick.” Sana walks to their bedroom and comes back with two big towels. She wraps them around her girlfriends, first Momo and then Nayeon, and gives them both a kiss once they’re safely warm. 

“How was work?” Momo casually asks Sana, who’s blow-drying Nayeon’s hair, as she puts on her pyjamas.

“Same as always.” Sana shrugs. 

“Did you and Mina have lunch together?” Nayeon asks, a hint of caution in her voice.

“She was busy today. But I gave her her lunch box so she’d eat something while she worked.” Either Mina or Sana have “been too busy” every time they’ve asked Sana about it lately, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out things are still weird between them and they’re avoiding each other. “She said it was delicious and to thank you for making it, Nayeon.” 

“Of course.” She replies, but she’s already sharing a worried look with Momo. Sana looks so sad every time they mention Mina when she used to light up at the chance to talk about her soulmate before, and they both hate seeing Sana lose even a spark of her usual brightness. 

#

It’s been a few weeks since the last time Jeongyeon and her were together. They’ve spent time together when Mina came over to her and Jihyo’s place, but there was always the other woman there. Mina hadn’t talked to her, not really, since the dinner in which she introduced Sana to them. She still doesn’t know exactly what Jeongyeon told her soulmate, but her reaction and somber mood afterwards had been enough for Mina to stay mad at her for so long.

It hadn’t been easy. She had longed for Jeongyeon’s company and her warm hugs, for her goofy jokes and her relentless support. But Mina had vowed not to give in, to not forgive and forget until Jeongyeon came around, got over her stubbornness, and decided to apologize for her behavior towards Sana. 

It seems like that has finally happened. Jeongyeon had showed up at the office and offered to take her out for lunch, which Mina had happily agreed to. She just hopes she has asked to meet her for the right reasons. 

It’s a nice day out, not too cold, so Jeongyeon and her walk to their favorite street vendor near Mina’s office building. It’s a pretty popular place so, as usual, they have to queue for a few long, awkward minutes. Mina really hates not being okay with Jeongyeon. Finally, after they get their noodles and walk towards a nearby bench, Jeongyeon speaks.

“I know I’ve been an asshole lately.” Jeongyeon looks at her apologetically. “And I should have apologized before, but I was too stubborn. So I’ll say it now. I’m sorry about how I treated Sana. I shouldn’t have judged her, and I should have trusted you when you said she was treating you right.” 

“I appreciate you saying that, Jeong.” Mina reaches out to take her friend’s hand. “And of course I forgive you. I get that you were worried about me.” 

“I still am.” Jeongyeon admits. “But I guess that just comes with being the overprotective friend.” Mina smiles at her joke as she squeezes her hand. “It wasn’t just that, though… I have some stuff going on and I guess I ended up projecting it on you and your relationship with Sana. I really shouldn’t have put all of that on you two.”

Mina frowns, concern growing for her friend. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Jeongyeon shakes her head lightly. “Nah, it’s okay. At least not yet.” 

Mina wants to keep asking. She doesn’t like how Jeongyeon’s usual playfulness disappears as soon as she brings up the subject, but she knows it’s better to respect her wishes. She will come to her when she’s ready to talk. Still, she can’t help wondering what it could be about. 

Jeongyeon’s latest books had sold well, so it probably wasn’t a professional issue. That only left her relationship with Jihyo as the only thing she cared about so much that it could bring her down like this. But Jeongyeon and Jihyo, they just never really had any problems. They bickered, a lot, but they hadn’t had a serious fight in all of their years together that Mina knew of. They just worked too well together and understood each other too easily to have any major arguments. Maybe it could be something related to Jeongyeon’s family? 

“So, how are things going with her? She’s stopped avoiding you now?” Jeongyeon’s voice brings her out of her musings, and Mina realizes Jeongyeon still doesn’t know about Sana’s confession. She had thought Jihyo would have told her by now, but apparently she hasn’t. 

She wonders if telling Jeongyeon about it will reignite her feud against the other woman, but she can’t, and won’t, keep hiding what’s going on in her life from her best friend. And so, Mina tells her about her confrontation with Sana, about her abrupt admission, and the following apology, that had come with a confirmation of Sana’s feelings which Mina hadn’t known how to react to. 

“But you do have feelings for her, don’t you?” Jeongyeon looks at her knowingly. 

“It’s complicated.”

“That means you do.” Jeongyeon sighs, feeling for her friend. She wouldn’t want to be in her position. “Why lie, then?” 

“I was scared.” Mina admits with her head lowered. “I still am. Even if we have feelings for each other, her situation is already so complicated.” 

“Maybe then she won’t have a problem with one more complication.” 

“I can’t believe you’re choosing to side with her now.” Mina jokes, smiling disbelievingly. “I thought you hated her.” 

“I’m siding with you. I want you to be happy.” Jeongyeon gets a little more serious. “I’m still not sure how I feel about her. But you were obviously much happier when you two were on good terms. And if being with her is what will get you to smile for real again, then I’ll support you through it, no matter how complicated of crazy it seems.” 

It means more than Mina can put into words to have Jeongyeon’s back in her corner like this. Emotion, pure gratefulness, feels thick in her throat and she has to swallow before being able to reply. 

“Thank you, Jeongyeon. I still have no idea what I’m going to do, but now at least I know I have you.”

“You always will. Me and Jihyo. Even if I act like an idiot for some time, I’ll always come around. You’re never getting rid of me, I love you too much.” 

Mina can’t help practically throwing herself into Jeongyeon’s arms, clinging to her until she feels Jeongyeon hug back tightly. There are few places she feels safer than in her friend’s embrace. It’s been like this ever since Jihyo and her took her under their wing when she was just a child who had just moved from Japan and found herself in an unfamiliar country where everyone spoke a language that sounded so strange to her. 

“It will all work out, Mina. You will see. And while it doesn’t, you have me.” 

Surrounded by warm, strong arms, and Jeongyeon’s familiar and comforting scent, it feels much easier to believe everything will be okay in the end.

#

There is something Mina has to do before she can even think about how she will deal with the Sana situation. Jisoo and her have remained close through all these weeks, but it’s been a long time since Mina has felt any kind of romantic feelings towards her. She suspects it's mutual, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have to clear things up between them. 

Even if she’s pretty sure Jisoo won’t take it the wrong way, she still feels nervous and a little guilty as she brings it up while they’re both having drinks after work. 

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Mina nervously fiddles with the straw in her drink. 

“What is it?” Jisoo asks before taking a sip of her cocktail.

“It’s about us. About what we’re doing.” 

“Oh.” To Mina’s relief, Jisoo doesn’t sound surprised, or even worried. She probably knows what’s coming just as well as Mina does. They’ve been spending a lot of time together, going out for drinks and even dinner, but it hasn’t felt like it did at first. It’s like somewhere along the line their outings went back to being just friendly without either of them talking about it. 

“You know I really like spending time with you, but I think it will be better if we stay as friends. I don’t think this will take you by surprise, but I felt like it was better to make things clear sooner rather than later.” 

“You’re right.” Jisoo agrees with a small smile. “I had been feeling the same way for some time now, but I guess I never worked up the nerve to say it.” Mina can see the relief she feels reflected in Jisoo’s eyes. It’s good to know this won’t cause a rift or any more misunderstandings between them. She has come to really appreciate Jisoo’s friendship, and she would hate to lose it. 

“We’re okay, though, right?” Jisoo wants to make sure, and Mina replies with a smile. 

“Of course. I’m really glad I’ve able to get to know you better, and I want to keep being your friend.” 

They’re already on their second drink when Mina notices there’s something wrong with Jisoo. She doesn’t joke or goof around like she usually does, and she catches her lost in thought a few times. 

“Is everything okay?” Mina can’t help asking. She wants to know if there’s anything she can do for her, even if it’s just listening to her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jisoo is not very convincing, and Mina just arches an eyebrow at her. “Okay, there is something.” She sighs. “My soulmate is back in my life.” 

“She is?” Jisoo had never told her the full story, but from what she knows the other woman had hurt her deeply when she left. Still, Jisoo never talked about her with resentment or hatred. 

“Well. Kind of. She’s been abroad for years, but last week she sent me a message saying she’s back in Korea and that she wants to meet.” 

“What did you tell her?”

“I…” Jisoo winces before admitting. “I haven’t replied to her yet.” 

“Jisoo.” Mina admonishes. 

“I know, I know.” Jisoo’s shoulder hunch. “I just know if I meet her again it will be like she never left. All those feelings will come up again, just when I was starting to learn how to ignore them.”

“If you want my advice… just agree to meet her. You will go crazy wondering about what she wants to tell you otherwise, and she’s still in your head anyway. You don’t really have much left to lose anymore.” 

“Yeah, I guess. I lost all of my dignity begging her to stay the first time she left.” Mina laughs despite herself, by now she’s gotten used to Jisoo’s occasionally dark sense of humor. 

“Okay, let’s do this right now before I chicken out.” Jisoo takes out her phone, opens the text conversation and stares at the screen for two whole minutes before throwing it on the bar and covering her face with her hands. “I can’t do it, I just can’t.” She lets out a muffled groan. 

“Do you want me to send it for you?” Mina picks up the phone.

“Would you really do that for me?” 

“What are friends for?” Mina says as she types. “Okay, I’m gonna send it.” 

“I can’t look.” Jisoo places her hands over her eyes again, sneaking glances through her fingers. With only a tap on the screen, Mina has sent the message to Jisoo’s soulmate, who she’s just found out by reading the contact name, is called Chaeyoung. 

“It’s done.” She announces. Jisoo looks like her soul just left her body. “Let’s get you another drink.” She pats her shoulder, and gestures towards the bartender for another round. 

It’s going to be a long night, but helping Jisoo with her soulmate troubles is a good way as any to keep her mind off her own. 

#

The silence between them is getting suffocating and the worst part is Jihyo doesn’t understand why it’s happening at all. Things between Jeongyeon and her have always been easy before. They had their arguments like all couples do, but they rarely go to bed upset at each other. 

But now? Jihyo doesn’t have a clue about what’s causing this rift between them. And if she doesn’t know what’s gone wrong, how can she try to fix it?

Jeongyeon keeps insisting everything is fine, and if Jihyo wanted to delude herself, it would be easy to do. She could pretend not to notice how Jeongyeon keeps being busier all the time, how she often gets distracted and distant when they’re together, how Jeongyeon rarely jokes around like she used to around her anymore, or how she often feels waves of sadness and doubt coming from her soulmate. 

But she can’t pretend to be blind to it, and it breaks her heart seeing the distance between them grow and not knowing what to do about it. Pushing Jeongyeon for an answer only ended up in a fight she doesn’t want to repeat, so Jihyo guesses she’ll just have to wait for her to be ready to talk, but it’s killing her. 

“Mina told me you two finally talked today.” Jihyo says over dinner, not able to take the heavy silence between them anymore. 

Jeongyeon nods and takes another bite of the stew to her mouth to avoid having to give a more elaborate answer. But Jihyo doesn’t give up so easily. 

“So, are things finally okay between you two now?” 

“Yeah. I apologized for being an idiot, and we talked about what’s going on with her for a bit.” 

“Things with her and Sana are still the same?” 

Jeongyeon makes a noise of agreement. “Seems like it. I hope they both do something about it soon, though, I don’t like seeing Mina sad.” 

“I guess they just have to talk about it.” 

“It’s not always an easy thing to do.” Jeongyeon replies, and Jihyo wonders for a second if they’re still talking about Mina. However, before she can ask anything else, Jeongyeon stands up, picking up her plate and leaving it on the sink. “I’m sorry, I have to write one more chapter if I want to meet the deadline. You don’t mind, do you?” 

“Not at all. Work comes first.” Jihyo smiles weakly. Jeongyeon drops a kiss on her head on the way out of the kitchen, but it doesn’t give her much comfort. Not like it used to do. 

“I’ll try to make it to bed at a decent hour.” Jeongyeon tells her from the doorway, but Jihyo already knows she won’t, and that she will be fast asleep by the time Jeongyeon slips under the covers next to her.

Jihyo takes a deep breath and reminds herself to be patient, hoping she’s doing the right thing.

#

It looks like it will be another long night at the office. Mina has still some work left to do, and even if it’s not urgent, it’s a good excuse not to go home early. Nights at her empty apartment have been feeling way too long and lonely lately, and there’s no one she can really spend tonight with. Jeongyeon and Jihyo are out for dinner, and Mina knows she’s bothered them enough lately. They deserve some time for themselves. Jisoo is busy too, since she finally agreed to meet her soulmate. And Sana, well, it seems like Sana isn’t really an option anymore. 

For the millionth time, Mina wonders if she did the right thing hiding the truth from her. It certainly hasn’t made things less awkward between them, or helped salvage their friendship. What’s done is done, but Mina misses her terribly and it’s exhausting how much effort it takes to refrain herself from running to Sana and telling her she wants more, so much more, than friendship with her. 

But, even though she wants it so desperately, it’s still something Mina can’t even imagine actually getting. Sometimes it seems to her that Sana and her are destined to be apart, because she can’t picture a reality in which them being together works. Not with Nayeon and Momo in the picture. 

Maybe, Mina thinks at her lowest moments, Sana is just mistaking their bond as soulmates as something more. Maybe, that would be for the best and when the confusion passes, and Sana realizes her feelings for Mina are simply platonic, they can go back to how things were before. 

Mina massages her temples, trying to focus on the report she has been trying to read for the last hour again. She wishes her mind would stop going back to Sana. Luck doesn’t seem to be on her side, however, because she then hears familiar voices coming from outside of her office. She recognizes them instantly as Nayeon and Momo. 

Mina smiles when she feels Sana’s happiness at seeing her girlfriends, it’s both a blessing and a curse their offices are close enough she can occasionally pick up hints of her soulmate’s feelings. Her frustration when she’s trying to crack an especially tough case, her tiredness when she hasn’t rested well. Or, like she is right now, her excitement when Nayeon and Momo come to rescue her from the pile of work on her desk. Mina wishes she had someone like that too. 

She’s trying her hardest to tune out the voices when there’s a sudden knock on her office door, followed by Momo’s head peeking in. 

“Hey, Mina? Are you busy?” 

“Uh, I-” Mina mumbles, completely taken aback by the woman’s sudden appearance and her question.

Momo steps into the office without waiting for a real answer. “That was a trick question anyway, you’re coming with us!” She beams at her, and Mina doesn’t understand what’s going on at all, but she can still tell there’s no resistance she can put up against what’s about to happen. Whatever the hell that is. 

“We came to take Sana out so she won’t stay in here working all night like a nerd, and we thought we should do the same for you too! So come with us.” 

“I… I don’t have any other plans, I guess.” Mina doesn’t know what on earth possesses her to agree so easily. Momo’s puppy eyes may or may not have something to do with it, but she can’t be blamed for that. Not even the most strong-willed person in the world would be able to resist resist the power of Momo’s pout. 

“Great! Where’s your coat?” Momo is already looking for it when Mina gets out the first sensible thing she’s said since Momo came into the room. 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” She asks in a lower voice, as if Sana would be able to hear them from her office. “Sana and I…” She trails off, not exactly sure about how much Sana has told their girlfriends of their situation and not wanting to mess things up even further. 

“We know what happened. And that’s exactly why this is a great idea.” Momo, having already grabbed Mina’s coat from the hanger, walks over to her and offers her a hand to stand up from the chair, which Mina takes without even thinking. “Sana has been really sad recently.”

Mina’s shoulder sag as she takes her coat from Momo, the guilt weighing down on her. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. Just come with us, you two need to sort things out. Avoiding each other will only keep making it worse.” 

Mina doesn’t even try to deny it. It’s obvious they both have been avoiding the other, maybe each of them has their own reasons. It’s still hard to get her head around Momo and Nayeon wanting to help her. 

“Why are you doing this?” Mina asks. “You should hate me. You should want me to stay away from her.” 

Momo’s gaze softens. “Isn’t it obvious?” She asks her. “We all want the same thing in the end, Mina. To make her happy. And you’re part of her happiness too now. In whatever way you choose to be.” 

Mina doesn’t know what to say to that. She doesn’t feel like she’s been contributing much to Sana’s happiness lately. Quite the opposite, in fact. But, surprisingly, Momo doesn’t seem to hold that against her. 

“Come on, let’s go.” She says, and Mina finds herself following her out of the building, where Nayeon and Sana are already waiting for them. Sana looks particularly surprised to see her. 

“You’re coming?” 

“I guess?” Mina suddenly feels out of place. This was a crazy idea, what was she thinking? She will make things awkward and ruin Sana’s night out with her girlfriends. “I can leave if you guys want me to, I really don’t mind-”

“No, no.” Sana quickly intervenes. “I don’t want you to leave. I was just surprised.” 

Mina and her are both so focused on each other, trying to see if the other is really doing this out of their own will or out of obligation, that they miss the knowing look between Nayeon and Momo.

“We’ll be late if we don’t hurry!” Nayeon says, hooking her arm around Sana’s. “Let’s go.” She starts walking, almost dragging Sana until she finally realizes this is really happening and finds her own pace next to her. 

Mina finds herself a few steps behind them, with Momo at her side. “Where are we going?” She asks her.

“It’s a surprise!” The intrigue does nothing to assuage Mina’s nerves, but she decides to take things in stride and soldier on. Maybe tonight, as crazy as it’s looking at the moment, can be a good thing. It will be the first time Sana and her spend together outside of work since this whole mess started, and Nayeon and Momo’s presence there can only make things more… interesting. 

Mina finds solace in the way Momo had asked her -or more like demanded, even if she did it in such a soft way- to accompany with them. It was like she genuinely wanted her to come, and for the four of them to spend time together. Maybe Mina is just being delusional, because it makes no sense. But it also makes little sense that a part of her is actually excited about it.

It isn’t until they’ve been walking for a while that Mina suddenly realizes something. 

“Momo?”

“Huh?”

“You’re holding my hand.” 

Momo looks at her as if Mina was the weird one for pointing it out, and not herself for doing it. “I know.” She smiles. “You don’t have any gloves, and your hands looked cold.” 

The way she says it, it almost makes perfect sense that her soulmate’s girlfriend has Mina’s hand in hers and no intention of letting it go. 

Mina gives in and chooses not to say anything else, even when Momo moves both of their hands into the pocket of her coat. Her hand was kind of cold after all. 

#

Out of all the places Mina had imagined their destination could be, she sure as hell doesn’t expect it to be an indoor mini-golf course. She looks around the place, which is not that big and looks in need of an urgent renovation, with disbelief obvious in her features, which makes Sana laugh when she sees it.

Sana takes her wrist and pulls her to the side while Nayeon and Momo go to the counter at the entrance. It’s the first time she’s touched her in weeks, and it makes Mina’s heart rate speed up. 

“I know it looks lame, but we have a long history with this place.” That would explain the way the manager is talking to Nayeon and Momo as if they’re all old friends. “And I promise, it can be a lot of fun!”

Mina is not so sure about that, but it’s a chance to spend time with Sana and so far it’s gone better than all the attempts she’s made lately, that ended with an awful awkward silence settling between them. 

“Well, I guess I’ll give it a try!” Mina says with as much enthusiasm as she can gather, and tells herself to try to enjoy the night. Despite the weirdness of the situation, it already looks a lot better than her original plan, which was to drown herself in work until she was so tired she could go straight to bed when she got home. 

It seems like Sana is just as willing as her to take this chance to forget about the current tension between them, at least for the night, and enjoy some time with her girlfriends and her soulmate. Things are still a little stilted at first, both of them being too self-conscious of what they say and do around each other, but soon enough that caution is slowly left behind. 

Nayeon and Momo are the biggest contributors to that. They joke around and laugh with an ease that is contagious, and Mina finds her fears of feeling like a third -or fourth- wheel are unfounded. Her suspicions of her being terrible at mini-golf, however, are quickly confirmed after a couple of holes. She can’t, for the life of her, get that ball in no matter how hard she tries. Thankfully, none of the other women make fun of her for.

“I give up.” Mina huffs. As an extremely competitive overachiever, finding something she’s not good at is incredibly frustrating. 

“Don’t give up! You’re a beginner, it’s only natural you’re having some trouble with it.” Sana places a comforting hand on her shoulder, and it makes Mina forgets about her anger at the ball. She’s been reveling in every little touch from Sana. It’s been too long since the other woman had let herself be her usual affectionate self with her and she doesn’t know if it will happen again after tonight. 

“Yeah, mini-golf is so much harder than it looks at first.” Momo agrees with her. “Why don’t you give her a few pointers?” She asks Nayeon, who is undoubtedly the best player of the three. She’s been ahead since they started their game, and it’s been almost insulting seeing how it only takes her one or two strokes to get the ball into the hole.

“Okay, I will share some of my mini-golf wisdom with the newbie.” Nayeon jokes. She seems to be in a good mood tonight, more relaxed than Mina has seen her when she’s around. Contrary to Momo’s easy acceptance, she’s always felt like she will have to work harder for Nayeon’s approval, which has made her be more anxious around the other woman.

“Good positioning is the most important thing.” Mina focuses back on the game at hand when Nayeon starts her instruction. “Your feet should be a little wider apart, and the ball has to be at the center.” Nayeon’s hands are suddenly on her hips, helping her to the right position, and Mina feels nerves flutter in her stomach. 

“You don’t have to stand up so straight.” Nayeon keeps pointing out, while Mina tries to suppress the shiver caused by the way the older woman’s hands go down her back. Maybe she has a tendency of getting easily flustered around pretty women, and there is no denying Nayeon is gorgeous, but that’s no excuse for acting like a teenager.

“Bend your knees a little.” Thankfully, Nayeon doesn’t seem to notice anything weird, or at least she’s compassionate enough not to point it out. It does not help Mina at all when she puts her hands over hers to teach her how to properly grab the club. She’s probably blushing so hard Sana and Momo would be able to see it from the distance if they weren’t so busy playfully quibbling, which Mina is really grateful for right now.

Nayeon’s hands stay on hers as she guides them as Mina swings the club, and for the first time the trajectory of the ball is good enough it leaves it very near to the hole. Sana and Momo cheer, and Nayeon smiles proudly at her. “See? You just need a little technique and a bit more practice.” 

“Thanks.” Mina replies sheepishly. 

Nayeon seems to realize right then how close she is to her and takes her hands off Mina’s like they’re burning. “No problem.” She shrugs her shoulders, and Mina swears she can see the walls building up again just by watching Nayeon’s expression morph into a much more guarded one. 

Momo turns out to be hiding an irredeemable cheater behind her innocent, angelic features and kind smile. She’s trying to distract Sana, who’s competing directly with her for second place, and has even resorted to tickling her when she’s trying to hit the ball. The both of them end up in some kind of weird tickle fight, and Mina laughs at their antics. 

She finds it so amusing but tender at the same time how quickly they can switch from being clingy and soft to each other to bickering like an old married couple. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Nayeon on her side looking at them, gaze full of adoration. Mina wonders how it must feel, to have someone look at you with so much love in their eyes.

“It can be like this, you know?” Nayeon suddenly says. Mina looks at her questioningly. 

“What?”

“It can be easier than you think.” Mina starts to figure out what she’s referring to. “I know how scary it can be. You don’t want to get in between people who seem to be made for each other. Who already seem to have the perfect relationship.” Nayeon talks as if she’s speaking from experience, and Mina quickly realizes she actually is. 

“Sana already has you two. She’s happy.” Mina argues. She doesn’t know what it is with Momo and Nayeon, why they are so invested in her giving Sana a chance. Maybe it really is like Momo said. They really love her enough to be able to put her happiness first, above any fears or jealousies they must have. 

“She has feelings for you. And it’s obvious you feel the same.” Mina’s cheeks heat up at the thought of how evident her feelings must be. “So why deny both of you a chance to be happier just because you don’t know how it will work out? No one does when they start a relationship. Not even soulmates who meet in the most traditional ways. There’s always a bit of fear, a little insecurity. That’s just being human.” 

Sana and Momo stop their playing around as they get distracted by Sana giving Momo a soft kiss. It feels strange, seeing them like that. There’s a swirl of feelings in Mina’s gut, but it’s not entirely unpleasant. She’s not jealous, not in the way one would expect. She doesn’t want to replace Momo. She just wants a chance to be in her position too.

“Just think about it.” 

Mina can’t read Nayeon’s stoic expression. She wishes she could get a glimpse of what the other woman really thinks, or how she feels about her. But maybe it’s a good thing she can’t. 

  
  


#

Mina usually hates the ideas Mr. Park comes up with to, as he says, “build up team spirit between the professionals at the firm”, and so she tries her best to skip them. She rarely feels that comfortable amongst too many people, but Jisoo had insisted she accompanied her to the after work hang out that night. They’re going to a new, hip bar after work, the company’s treat, so Mina figures she can get a couple of free drinks and then make up an excuse to go back home. 

Besides, things between Sana and her have gotten marginally better since their night out with Nayeon and Momo. They still haven’t made plans outside of work, but at least it doesn’t feel like the tension between them is thick enough to choke someone when their paths cross at the office. 

Mina has been doing a lot of thinking since that night, and especially after Nayeon’s words to her. She can’t help admitting they make sense, and wonder why she won’t just admit her feelings and fears to Sana. She worries it's too late now, and that she won’t be interested in hearing them anymore, but deep down she knows she’s just scared. Scared of things going right, of things going wrong, of change.

But maybe she’s getting sick of feeling scared lately. 

She’s talking to Jisoo, laughing at one of her jokes, when she feels a sour feeling grow in her. Jealousy, and it’s not hers. Instinctually, she scans the room looking for her soulmate, and catches Sana just as she’s slipping out of the door of the bar. Something tells Mina she needs to go after her. 

After quickly apologizing to Jisoo for leaving her hanging, she follows Sana outside, the cold chill of the night instantly making her regret not having thought of grabbing her coat before stepping out. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to keep some warmth, as she looks around for Sana. 

She finds her at the corner of the street, and when she gets closer, she can see Sana looks on the verge of crying. Her heart clenches, knowing she’s the one causing her this pain. 

“Sana?” 

She startles when she hears Mina’s voice, and quickly tries to wipe away the few tears she hasn’t been able to contain.

“Mina? What are you doing here?”

“I saw you leave, and I wanted to see if you’re okay.” 

“Of course I am.” Sana’s smile is hollow, only making Mina worry further. 

“You know I can feel it.” Mina whispers, and Sana’s smile fades when she realizes she can’t really keep up the act convincingly. “And I wanted to tell you-” 

“Mina, you don’t owe me any explanation.” Sana speaks before she can finish her sentence. “I just left because I was ashamed, okay? I didn’t want you to know I was being an idiot and getting jealous when I definitely have no right to be. I’m sorry I’m being such a shitty friend to you lately, I swear I’m trying, and if you’re happy with her, then I’m happy too-” 

“Sana, Jisoo and I aren’t together.” Mina says before Sana’s rambling goes on for longer. 

“Oh.” Sana hesitates between sounding happy or sad about it. 

“It’s okay. It was mutual, we both realized we’re better off as friends. I mean, it’s pretty hard to be something more when we're both too busy trying to forget someone else.”

Sana doesn’t know how to ask further, or even if she should. “Mina…”

There’s a hint of hope in Sana’s voice. This is it, Mina thinks. The time to come clean, to give Sana all of the truth so she can decide what to do with it. It’s the least she can do for her. 

“I lied.” Mina admits, and Sana’s lack of a reaction is not what she expected at all. “When I told you I just want to be friends, it was a lie.” 

“Oh, Mina, I know.” Sana replies in a shaky voice. “I could feel it too. I knew you were lying.” 

Mina doesn’t understand. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“You were so afraid. Terrified. I thought, she might have feelings for me, but that doesn’t mean she _wants_ to be with me. So I thought letting you go was the best thing I could do for you.” 

Mina almost can't believe this is happening. They've both been such idiots. “I’ve always wanted more from you, but I’ve never thought I could have it, or that I could even dare ask for it. I still don’t know how. But I didn’t want to keep hiding this from you. I don’t want to have to stay away any longer.” 

The way Sana is looking at her makes Mina’s heart pound in her chest. The truth is all out, and now the ball is in the other woman’s court to decide what she wants to do with it. 

“You’re freezing.” Mina hadn’t realized how badly she was shaking from the cold. “Come here.” Sana opens up her coat, and Mina burrows into her side. Her warmth is an instant comfort, and being so close is soothing an ache in her she didn’t even know was there. It’s like coming back home after a long trip, like she’s finally back where she’s supposed to be. 

“I really care about you, Mina.” Sana’s hand runs up and down her arm to warm it up again as they stand side by side. “And I want to be with you. But I know my situation is… atypical. I can’t tell you how everything will work right now. I can’t tell you it will be easy, because it wasn’t for Momo, Nayeon and I at the beginning.” Sana turns her head to look at her. “I can only promise you I won’t ever leave your side unless that’s what you want me to do.” 

Mina realizes she was wrong. Sana is not the one who will have to figure out what they’re going to do with the truth of their feelings. They both will, together. That thought feels immensely reassuring, even if the fear is still there. 

She feels like she’s not alone, and that’s all she’s ever wanted. 

Mina leans in to rest her forehead against Sana’s. “I want to try.” 

With those four words, Sana’s lips curl into the most beautiful smile Mina has ever seen, and she knows in that moment that, no matter how everything will unfold and end, it will be worth it. 

Sana’s thumb is tracing her jaw, and Mina can feel her nose brush against hers lightly. Closing the little distance left between them to kiss her feels like the most natural thing in the world to do, and Mina doesn’t even think about it as she leans in. 

Mina has kissed people before. Not that many, not when she was too focused on finding her soulmate. But when her lips meet Sana’s she knows right away, this is how it’s supposed to be. This is why people kiss. 

Sana’s lips move against her smoothly, with no kind of rush. There’s a tenderness in it that makes her feel like she’s floating, like everything around them is still, and the only thing she can hear is the sound of her heart thumping so hard against her ribs she’d be worried they might crack.

Mina smiles when she hears Sana giggle as they break apart. Her eyes blink open slowly to find Sana’s looking right back at them, shining brighter than they should be able to in the dark of the night. 

Words seem unnecessary when Mina can express all that she’s feeling with the touch of her fingertips on Sana’s cheek, caressing it reverently. When she knows exactly what Sana means when she smiles and softly presses a kiss to her forehead without need of any words. _I’ll take care of you. I won’t let you feel lonely anymore._

Despite the cold air around them, Mina has never felt so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took a bit longer but i hope it was worth the wait! remember you can use the ht #TWICEdaylight to talk about it on twitter if you want to. i'm also @namosjeong over there <3


	6. Chapter 6

The sight that greets Sana when she gets back home that night is heartwarming one. Her girlfriends are sprawled out on the couch, Momo is swapping between channels mindlessly while Nayeon appears to be fast asleep, head resting on the other woman’s lap. 

Sana feels excitement and nerves bubble up inside of her as she quietly makes her way to them, directing a smile at Momo. She still can’t barely believe what had just happened that night, and telling her girlfriends about it will make it more real. Momo can tell something is up without Sana having to say a word. 

“What happened?” She asks her in a whisper after Sana has kissed her cheek in greeting. 

Sana blushes, suddenly feeling shy. It’s absolutely ridiculous. 

“It’s Mina, isn’t it?” Momo smiles cheekily, and Sana nods. 

“We talked. And… we kissed.” She adds, barely a murmur. 

“I knew it!” 

Sana shushes her, and looks down at Nayeon, who despite Momo’s outburst is still sleeping peacefully. She takes off her heels and climbs onto the couch, curling up next to Momo on her other side. 

“You have to tell me everything.” Momo looks genuinely happy for her, and it makes Sana’s heart lighter than she ever thought it could be after all of this started. She thinks about it often, but it really hits her right now just how lucky she is to have Momo. To have someone she has shared everything with, someone she knows is never going to leave her side, and who wants her happiness just as much as she wants her own. 

Sana feels the sudden overwhelming need to kiss her in that moment, and she does, soft but full of passion. 

“What was that for?” Momo mumbles after it, eyes slowly fluttering open. 

“I just felt like it.” Sana says simply. “Now, do you want to hear the story or not?”

Momo nods her head enthusiastically. Sana gently brushes the strands of hair away from her face as she begins to recount her story. She tells her about how Mina had followed her out of the bar to tell there was nothing more than friendship between Jisoo and her now. That she had confessed to be lying, out of fear and doubt, when she’d said she didn’t want more from Sana. 

Blushing furiously, a very rare sight, Sana tells her about their kiss. She whines when Momo asks her for more detail, but gives in after a bit of coaxing. She tells Momo how nice it had felt, how right, without ever letting go of the tight grip she has on her hand. Just in case her words could cause any insecurity, to prove no matter what happens with Mina she isn’t going anywhere. 

Maybe to an outsider it could have seemed strange, for her to talk about everything with her girlfriend without hiding anything. But Momo is, first and foremost, her best friend. They’ve always been the first person in each other’s minds when something they needed to tell someone happened. 

And now, just like Momo told her all those years ago about how she fell for Nayeon, Sana tells her about falling for Mina. 

“We talked a little as I walked her home. About how we’re both a little scared, and uncertain, but sure that we want to see where this goes. See what we can be together.” Sana finishes her story. 

“Did you kiss her goodnight?” 

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.” Sana huffs, pretending to be offended, but Momo wiggling her eyebrows makes her break character with a giggle quickly. “Of course I did.” 

With a silly smile she still hasn’t been able to erase, Sana nuzzles her nose in Momo’s neck and breathes in deeply. 

“I’m happy.” Momo doesn’t say she’s happy for her, and Sana knows exactly why. She finds it really hard to be happy when she knows Momo or Nayeon aren’t. 

“I guess I’ll have to wait until tomorrow to tell Nayeon everything.” Sana caresses Nayeon’s cheek, her girlfriend not even lightly stirring at the touch. She’s always been a heavy sleeper. 

“She’ll be just as glad for you as I am, I’m sure of it.” Momo gasps in alarm when she catches sight of the time. “It’s late, we should go to bed. You have an early morning tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Sana yawns, as if she’s just realized just how tired she is. Momo’s smile softens even more. 

“Go get ready for bed, I’ll carry Nayeon.” She tells Sana. It’s not the first time she’s had to carry one of her girlfriends to their bedroom after they’ve passed out on the couch, and it certainly won’t be the last. Momo scoops her up in her arms, and frowns when she notices Nayeon is lighter. She’s going to have to remind her not to skip meals, it’s a bad habit of hers when she’s stressed. 

It doesn’t take long for all of them to be in bed, ready to rest after an eventful day. Momo and Sana are too tired to notice Nayeon has been awake for a while, and that it takes her a long time to fall asleep again. She has too much on her mind to be able to shut it off. 

In the morning, when Sana tells her the story about what happened the night before, Nayeon acts as if it’s new to her and like it doesn’t fuel the dread building up in her stomach. If Sana or Momo notice her enthusiasm is hollow, neither of them say a thing about it, and Nayeon doesn’t know if that relieves or disappoints her 

#

It’s not that Mina isn’t interested in the story Jisoo is telling her. In fact, she was attentively listening to her, at least until she saw Sana walk through the door of the office and her eyes instantly glued to her, making her unaware of everything else around her. 

Jisoo notices and smirks, ready to tease her as soon as Mina comes back down to Earth. It takes her a while, however, since Sana beams at her when she sees her and walks over to them. 

“Good morning.” Sana leans against the desk next to them, fingers playing with the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

Those two simple words are enough to make Mina blush. Jisoo wishes she had some popcorn in hand, because this will be an interesting show. 

“Good morning. How are you?” Mina replies, and Jisoo could swear her eyes are sparkling. 

“I’m good. I had a really great night yesterday.” 

Mina’s smile turns shy, and Jisoo’s eyes widen. Is this going where she thinks it’s going? Mina wouldn’t talk about that with her right in front of them, would she? Then again, it does feel like they’ve both completely forgotten about her presence.

“Oh, good morning to you too, Jisoo.” Sana quickly adds when she manages to take her eyes off Mina for longer than two seconds. Jisoo echoes the sentiment, pressing her lips together to hide a smirk. It would be so easy to make fun of the two of them right now, but she’s going to behave. 

“Well, I have a very busy morning. I’d better get to work.” Sana sighs. “Lunch later? Momo made your favorite.”

Mina nods, smiling brightly. “Of course.” 

“Well, see you later then.” They look at each other for a few more seconds, and Sana seems to hesitate, but she ends up quickly leaning in to kiss Mina’s cheek. It’s so fast Jisoo almost thinks she’s imagined it, but Mina’s reddening cheeks are all the proof she needs to know her eyes aren’t lying. 

“So… are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Jisoo asks as soon as Sana’s disappeared and she can get Mina’s attention back on her again. 

“What?” 

“Don’t play the fool, Mina, it does suit you.” Jisoo leans in closer to whisper. “Did you two… you know…” She winks at her, and somehow Mina blushes even harder. 

“We just kissed!”

“Ah, so that was it!” Jisoo smiles smugly after getting the truth out of Mina so easily. “Tell me everything.” 

Mina sighs, knowing Jisoo isn’t going to relent until she does. “I admitted I had feelings for her too, and we kissed. That’s it.”

“So, are you together now?”

“We haven’t talked specifics yet.” Mina says, but the thought of being able to officially call Sana hers makes warmth spread inside her. “You know it’s not just us…” 

“I thought her two hot girlfriends were okay with you two getting together.” 

“Apparently they are. But this is still so… complicated. I don’t want to go too fast and mess things up.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Jisoo says after looking at pensively her for a few seconds. “Doesn’t it make you jealous? The fact that you have to share her?”

Mina has asked that question to herself a lot of times. “It’s a little weird, sometimes. But when I felt her emotions towards them… they were so pure. She loves them so much, and instead of feeling like I wanted her to stop feeling that I just wanted her to feel like that for me too.” 

Jisoo is smiling softly. “You look so cute when you talk about her.” Even though she seems to say it completely seriously, Mina still hits her arm. 

“Don’t tease me or I’m going to ask you how your meeting with your soulmate went.” She threatens her, making Jisoo’s smirk quickly disappear. Mina knows she’s been avoiding the subject for a reason. 

“I’m not teasing! But okay, I’ll shut up now, message received.” She lifts her arms as a sign of surrender as she walks away, back towards her desk. “See you later, Myoui! Enjoy your lunch.” 

#

Their lunch break at the office has been going well enough that Mina finds herself completely relaxed. It feels exactly like it was before the mess between Sana and her started, at least until Sana stares at her like she can’t help it and says a few words that are enough to nearly make Mina choke on her salad. 

“I’m dying to kiss you right now.” 

Mina’s cheeks blush so intensely they burn. She doesn’t know how Sana can just say something like that and expect her to be able to keep breathing. Still, she can somehow get out a reply.

“Why don’t you?” 

“It would be really unprofessional to do that at work.” Sana explains, although something tells Mina that’s not the real reason. It’s not like anyone would see them in her office. “Besides, I want to do things right. I have to take you out on a date first.” 

“We’ve already kissed.” Mina giggles at how serious Sana sounds when she says that. “Wait, a date?” She adds when her brain catches up with that last part. It’s not that surprising, she guesses. It’s the next logical step, isn’t it? But the thought of going on a date with Sana is enough to fluster her after how much she used to imagine it back when she thought it would never happen.

“Yeah, a date. Would you like that?” Sana seems a little more hesitant. “I thought it’d be a good way to start making things more… official. Not that I’m not already serious about this, but I want you to have as much of a… normal experience as you can.” 

Sana has obviously given this a lot of thought. And Mina, for once, is happy to let someone else take the reigns and let herself be guided into uncharted territory. There’s no one she’d trust more than Sana to do it. 

“A date sounds lovely.” Mina smiles widely, and Sana mirrors it. She takes Mina’s hand in hers, and gets distracted for a few seconds by the sight of their fingers intertwined together.

“I know you were waiting a long time for your soulmate.” She starts to say, still looking down at their hands. “And that you probably had a lot of hopes and expectations about what was going to happen after, and at first I felt like I was robbing you of that experience. But now, I’m happy because I feel like I can give it to you. Even if it’s not exactly in the way you were expecting, I promise I’ll try my best to make everything as special for you as I can.” Sana finally looks up at her, and Mina can’t find the words when she sees the tenderness in her eyes. 

If she could, she’d tell Sana she already makes everything special without any effort. She doesn’t know where she gets the boldness from, but she leans in to press a soft but lingering kiss on Sana’s lips. 

“I thought we were doing things right.” Sana whines half-heartedly. 

“You said that, not me. It felt right to kiss you right now.” Mina replies, a small smirk on her lips. “And, like you said, I’ve waited a long time.” 

#

When Jeongyeon had gotten a text from Mina saying she had an emergency, she had freaked out a little, expecting something serious. Mina isn't the kind to get worked up or ask for help over minor stuff. Unless, apparently, it came to her first date with Sana. 

“You two have hung out together a million times before. Aren’t you going out for dinner tonight?” Jeongyeon points out.

“That’s not a date!” Mina pinches the bridge of her nose, exasperated at her friend’s lack of ability to understand her troubles. “That’s just dinner.”

“I fail to see the difference.” Jeongyeon mutters under her breath, and Jihyo looks at her pointedly. If Mina has been stressed out about it enough to video call them, they had to have a little more tact. 

“It’s not like you haven’t been on dates before.” Jeongyeon says, remembering how Mina had gone out with other girls a few times.

“Not with my soulmate.” During those dates, Mina wasn’t really expecting anything, because she knew deep down she was waiting for her soulmate, so there wasn’t much pressure. A date with Sana was an entirely different thing.

“Look, you two already know and like each other. You’re comfortable together, aren’t you?” Mina nods at Jeongyeon’s question. “You already have done the worst part of first dates, which is getting to know each other.” 

“What do you even know about first dates? When was your first date with Jihyo, in preschool?” 

“Excuse me, it was in middle school.” Jeongyeon says, feeling relieved when her joke is able to make Mina laugh. There’s nothing she likes more in the world than being able to make her loved ones feel better, even if it’s just for a brief moment. 

“I’m just nervous because I have like, no experience at all in this, meanwhile, she...”

“She has two girlfriends.” Jihyo says simply, and Jeongyeon snickers. 

“Exactly.” Mina sighs. 

“And yet she still likes you so much she’s willing to put all of that at risk for you.” Jihyo says, making Mina feel equally pressured and flattered. “I really feel like you have nothing to worry about, Mina. Think of the date as any of your other outings together and just have fun with her. Everything will work out. She’s your soulmate, after all.” 

Mina stays quiet for a few seconds, thinking about it. Reassuring herself using Jihyo’s words. Finally, she nods. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m sorry I’m so nervous, I know it’s silly. I just want everything to be okay.” 

“It will be.” Jihyo says. “Now, go get ready for your not-a-date tonight.” Both Jeongyeon and her laugh when Mina lets out a screech when she looks at the time on her phone screen and quickly ends the call between apologies for the rush.

“You’re very quiet.” Jihyo says after a few minutes of silence between them. Jeongyeon is sitting right there next to her on their couch, but it feels like she’s worlds away. 

“I’m just thinking.”

“About?” 

“Something you just told Mina.” Jihyo waits for Jeongyeon to add to that, and thankfully she does. “Do you really think being soulmates is enough? That everything will work out because they are soulmates?” 

Jihyo’s eyebrows knit together. She feels like there’s something more behind Jeongyeon’s question, but fears she will retreat back into herself again if she pushes her.

“Yeah, I think so. At least, it’s what I’ve always seen.”

“But Sana was already happy before. What if this just ends up wrongly for everyone?

Something in Jeongyeon’s voice makes Jihyo want to hold her tight, and she does. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend protectively, even if she’s considerably smaller than her. “You worry too much.” She tells her softly. “Everything will be fine. I’m not saying it will be perfect, but I really think they’ll be okay in the end.” 

“Maybe you’re right.” Jeongyeon relaxes into her arms, and Jihyo feels truly content for the first time in a long while. How long has it been since Jeongyeon and her had been cuddling like this, and everything had felt right between them? Definitely too long. 

“I love you.” Jihyo mutters against Jeongyeon’s neck, and presses a kiss on the same spot. 

“I love you too.” There is no hesitance in Jeongyeon’s voice when she says it, and Jihyo lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

It will be okay for them too, Jihyo tells herself, enjoying the feeling of Jeongyeon’s fingers running through her hair. She just has to stay strong and keep believing in that.

#

Sana is excited to show Mina one of her favorite restaurants in town. She hasn’t had the chance to take her there yet, since it’s always very busy, and it’s just her luck that when she finally manages to score a reservation she finds two of her best friends there, enjoying a date night out. 

Chaeyoung and Dahyun smiles feel dangerous as they approach them, and when they insist Mina and her share their table Sana knows she’s in for a very long night. 

“You’re Chaeyoung and Dahyun? Sana has talked so much about you.” Mina says politely. “I’m Mina.” She introduces herself with a shy smile. 

“Oh, we know. Believe us, Sana has talked to us about you a lot more than she’s talked about us.” Chaeyoung said with a mischievous smile. 

“Yeah, she won’t shut up about you.” Dahyun says, and Sana shoots her best friend a betrayed glare. She had expected the teasing from Chaeyoung but if Dahyun joins up on it? They can be ruthless. 

They order the food, a lot more meat than it seems possible the four of them can eat, but Sana warns Mina not to be fooled by the small size of Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Those two together could eat a millionaire out of house and home. 

The couple asks Mina some questions, obviously wanting to get to know her, but they aren’t too pushy, and Sana is grateful for that. She knows they always mean well, but Chaeyoung can sometimes come on a little too strong simply because she tends to always be honest and speak her mind without any filter. 

“Sana told me you two met in college.” Mina says, curious about Sana’s friends and their past together. In the brief time she’s known them, she’s already found them to be adorable together. Just like Sana had once told her, they really act like they are best friends, but it’s easy to see they are more than that from the way they seem to be always subtly touching, probably without even realizing what they are doing. 

“Yeah, it’s a funny story when you stop to think about it.” Dahyun replies before biting into a tender piece of meat.

“We actually met at a support group for people with no soulmate marks.” Chaeyoung explains. 

“You don’t have a soulmate mark?” Mina asks, surprised. “Sorry if that sounded rude.” She quickly adds, not wanting them to assume she thinks any less of them because of that. She just had never heard of something like it before. 

“It’s okay, most people are surprised when they find out about it.” Chaeyoung reassures her, and lifts her sleeve to show Mina her clear wrist. “People who have no marks usually hide it because they’re ashamed. It’s not always easy being different.” 

“Chaeyoung was never afraid to show it, though. It’s one of the things that made me want to get close to her.” Dahyun says, pride evident in her tone and gaze. “It was a little more difficult for me to accept.” She admits. 

“But it all worked out in the end, and I got the girl.” Chaeyoung jokes as she places an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulders, who laughs, naturally leaning into her side. 

“I’m happy it did. You two seem to be great together.” Mina tells them. 

“Not a bad couple to have your first double date with, are we?” Chaeyoung ignores Sana’s glare and Mina’s flushed cheeks. 

“This is not a date.” Sana whines quietly, but quickly smiles again once Mina takes her hand under the table and squeezes it to show her she doesn’t mind the joke. 

“You’re such a troublemaker.” Dahyun chastises her girlfriend, but it doesn’t seem to have much effect on Chaeyoung. In fact, Mina has suspicions she quite enjoys causing chaos, but she can also see there isn’t any meanness behind it, just playfulness. 

“Me?” Chaeyoung acts clueless. “But I haven’t even started telling Sana’s embarrassing stories.”

Sana buries her face in her hands. “Please don’t.” Her voice comes out muffled. She knows there is no way of getting out of this, and the temptation to cover her ears until it’s all over is strong. 

“Now that sounds interesting.” Mina smirks, patting Sana’s shoulder when she whines louder. 

“This is mortifying.” Sana complains. “Please don’t believe anything Chaeyoung says, you’ve seen how she is.” 

“You can trust me, though.” Dahyun intervenes, to Sana’s horror. “I always tell the truth!” 

By the time dinner ends Mina knows a lot more about Sana’s adventures at college than her soulmate would have ever wanted her to find out about. Although, maybe, the shame was worth it to see Mina laugh without care, showing her gummy smile and giggling adorably. 

And, despite the exposure of the wildest parts of her past, Sana leaves the restaurant feeling ecstatic over how easily Mina and her best friends had bonded. She had lost track of the conversation for a bit when Mina had started talking to Chaeyoung about art, or about some video game nerdy stuff to Dahyun, but seeing them together like that had been enough to make her smile like an idiot for the rest of the evening. 

Everything seems to be going back on the right track. 

“You better do your best to keep her, Minatozaki.” Chaeyoung whispers to her when she hugs her goodbye, and Sana whispers back a promise to do so. 

“I get it.” Dahyun simply tells her when it’s her turn, and Sana knows exactly what she’s talking about. “I’m happy for you.” Sana tightens their hug. Having her friend’s support, and them loving Mina at first sight like this, is everything she needs to be even more sure she’s making the right choice.

“I loved them.” Mina tells her on the way back home, still all smiley and her eyes shining with excitement -and maybe a little bit because of the wine they’d had during dinner- and it’s incredibly hard for Sana to resist kissing her. “I had a lot of fun tonight.” 

Then, she realizes she doesn’t have to fight those feelings anymore, and leans in to give her a kiss that leaves them both a little breathless and giggly, the perfect ending to the kind of night that makes you feel like, even if it’s just for a few hours, everything is going to be okay. 

#

Nayeon and Momo had told her a million times she was stressing way too hard over her date with Mina. And, as the night progresses, Sana has to admit they were right. She had just wanted Mina to have a perfect night, something worthy of a first date with your soulmate. She had been terrified of disappointing her, but so far everything had gone according to plan. 

Mina’s eyes had lit up when she had realized where Sana was taking her after dinner. She had heard there was this renowned ballet company in town that were doing her favorite piece, but when she had tried to get tickets they were all sold out. Sana, however, had managed to get two by purchasing them right after they went on sale. Waiting all morning to get them had been worth it just to see Mina almost jumping up and down in excitement when she told her they were indeed going to see the performance

Sana is afraid she doesn’t know enough about ballet to fully appreciate it, but she enjoys it just the same. If that is because she spends ninety per cent of the time watching her soulmate instead of the stage, that’s her own business. Who can blame her when Mina looks so devastatingly beautiful with her eyes shining as she follows every movement from the ballerinas?

Occasionally, she whispers something to Sana, to point out what she has to look out for in the performance, and she listens attentively, eager to know more about something that entrances Mina so. By the end of the night, Sana is by no means a ballet expert, but she thinks she has a pretty strong knowledge of everything that makes Mina love it. 

Even though they had eaten plenty at dinner, they both find themselves hungry after the performance ended. Mina suggests getting some ice cream, and she takes Sana to one of her favorite spots, which is nearby. Mina gets vanilla and chocolate, while Sana decides to try out the mango flavor. 

“So, did you use to dance like that?” Sana asks her they sit down in one of the ice cream parlor tables. Mina shakes her head and laughs. 

“I wasn’t bad at it, but I wasn’t that good.” She explains, and puts a small spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth. 

“How long did you do it for?”

“Eleven years.” 

Sana’s eyes widen in surprise. “That’s a long time.” 

“It was hard, but I really liked it. I quit after I got injured right before university, I knew I was going to have to stop soon either way.” Mina shrugs her shoulders, but there’s a shadow of sadness in her expression.

“It still must have been hard.”

“It was. But with time, I’ve learned to focus on appreciating everything ballet gave me, and what it gives me still.” 

“That’s a good way of looking at it.” Sana tastes her ice cream, which she had almost forgotten about since she was too engrossed in their conversation, and hums in approval at the flavor. “You have to try this, it’s amazing.” She brings the cone closer to Mina, who timidly uses her spoon to get some of it. She nods in agreement.

“Did you do any sports growing up?” Mina asks her. 

“I was too clumsy. I still am, I’m afraid.” She makes Mina chuckle with that. She’s already been witness to multiple instances of Sana’s clumsiness. “I did sign up to dance classes with Momo, and I enjoyed it. I wasn’t as good as her at it, but it was a lot of fun.” 

“I’d love to see you dance someday.” Mina blushes when she realizes how flirty it had come out.

“Someday.” Sana smirks. “You know, now that the date is almost ending… I feel like it’s time for the satisfaction questionnaire.” 

Mina raises her eyebrows, amused. “What’s that?” 

“My date satisfaction questionnaire! At the end of every important date, I have to ask the person I have taken out to rate it on a scale of one to ten.” Sana explains with a smile.

“Do you make Nayeon and Momo do this too?” 

“Of course!” Mina is still sceptical, but she decides to let it slide. She’ll have to ask Momo when she gets the chance. “So, what’s the score?” 

“Definitely a ten.” 

“Really?” Sana asks, looking endearingly excited. “You can say if there was something to improve, you know? So I can do better in the next one.” 

“It was perfect, Sana. Besides, I’m planning the next one.” 

“Any spoilers?” Sana asks, giving her those eyes Mina finds nearly impossible to resist, but she stays strong. 

“You’ll see.” 

She hadn’t even realized Sana’s hand had found hers under the table and their fingers had intertwined, but when she looks at it she feels butterflies in her stomach but unexplainably calm at the same time. 

“I really wanted tonight to go well, you know. I don’t want you to regret giving me a chance.”

“I don’t think that could happen.” Mina speaks softly, her thumb brushing over Sana’s knuckles. They can both feel the other’s happiness in that moment, radiating warmth between them like a comforting blanket.

There’s so much more that Sana wants to say in that moment. About how serious she is about them, about how she wants to officially be able to call Mina hers and for Mina to know she is hers too. But the moment is too beautiful to spoil with words when they can just feel instead, and she has learned with time patience is always worth it. 

#

By the time Sana gets home that night, the apartment is completely silent. It’s late, and Momo and Nayeon have already gone to sleep because they have to wake up early for work the next day. Sana isn’t surprised to find them in bed, she knows they probably tried to wait up for her but tiredness won them over, and she’s glad they’re getting the rest they need. She can tell them all about her date tomorrow anyway. 

Sana steps out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed, a silly smile still on her face as she remembers every little moment of the night. It had gone so well, better than she could have hoped for, and she is so happy. Especially because she knows the date has been just as special for Mina as it’s been for her. 

She slips under the covers in the free spot right side of the bed, careful not to wake up either of her girlfriends, who seem to be sleeping soundly. Not even five minutes later, however, a noise disturbs her as she’s just about to slip into a deep slumber herself. 

It sounds like a low whine, and then Nayeon starts tossing around next to her, still asleep. Sana knows exactly what’s going on, even though it’s been a long time since it last happened. So she knows the best thing to do is wrap her arms around her girlfriend and don’t try to wake her up unless it gets worse, because usually the embrace is enough to calm her down again. 

Tonight’s nightmare, however, seems to be a specially bad one. Nayeon even wakes up with a gasp, and Sana can feel her frantic pulse. She hugs her a little tighter, whispering reassurances until Nayeon melts against her. 

“Deep breaths, baby.” She mutters, and helps guiding Nayeon’s breathing back to normal. “I’m here.” She’s grateful for Momo’s ability to sleep through and earthquake, because she doesn’t want her to get upset too seeing Nayeon like this. 

“Are you okay?” Sana asks her softly, brushing away the tear tracks on Nayeon’s face, who nods. She doesn’t ask any more questions, not wanting to make Nayeon relive whatever she was dreaming of, and lets her fall back asleep slowly, her head resting on Sana’s chest and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. 

Sana worries. It’s been a long time since Nayeon had nightmares as bad as this, and she hopes it’s just a one-time thing. They have come back sometimes, because of stress, and she wonders if that could be the trigger now too. In the end, she resolves to try to speak to Nayeon the next day, to see if there’s something she can do to help her, and to take even more care of her girlfriend than usual. 

Despite her concern, her body is too tired for her to stay awake for much longer, but her sleep that night is not as restful as it should be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, i hope it was worth it! remember you can share your thoughts about the story using the HT #TWICEdaylight on twitter, or message me on my cc! i'm also @namosjeong over at twitter.


	7. Chapter 7

Nayeon is the one to open the door just when Mina had been about to knock on it. They both look surprised to see each other, and if Mina wasn’t nervous enough before because of her date with Sana tonight, she certainly is now. Nayeon’s eyes scan her, briefly stopping when they see the bouquet of flowers in Mina’s hands. 

“That’s cute.” She smirks, making Mina blush. 

“They’re for Sana.” Mina clarifies, not like it was needed, but luckily Nayeon doesn’t say anything about it. She steps aside so Mina can come in, but doesn’t close the door. Judging by her clothes, it’s obvious she’s about to head out for the evening. 

“I’m going out with Chaeyoung, but Momo’s in the kitchen. I’m sure she’ll be happy to entertain you while Sana finishes getting ready.” 

Mina just nods, because she has the feeling she’d stumble over her words if she spoke. She doesn’t know why, but being around Nayeon always makes her uneasy. She can’t say that the other woman has ever been rude to her, on the contrary, but it’s like something instinctual tells her she doesn’t really want her there. The fact that there’s something about Nayeon that makes Mina feel like she’s the nerdy girl talking to the most popular girl at school probably doesn’t help either.

Momo, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. She beams when she sees Mina enter the room, and almost runs to give her a hug even though her hands are still wet from doing dishes.

“You look gorgeous!” She looks up and down Mina’s simple yet elegant navy dress. “Do you want me to put those on a vase?” She points at the flowers. 

“That’d be great.” Mina replies, and hands them over to her after Momo has filled a vase with water. 

It’s easy, talking to Momo. Maybe because they already talk quite often over text and have gotten to know each other a little that way, learned what they have in common and the subjects they can both rant about for hours. And Momo, despite her enthusiasm, has never been pushy, but she’s still managed to make Mina open up to her in a way she would have never expected to. 

Mina likes to think they’re friends, or at least that they’re starting to be. That fact is the only reason why Mina feels brave enough to ask the question that’s been on her mind since this whole thing started. 

“Momo, can I ask you something?” Mina says after taking the glass of water Momo has insistently offered her. She pauses for a few seconds, hoping she isn’t making a mistake by being brave. “Have I done something to offend Nayeon?” 

Momo’s smile falters, letting Mina know this is not all in her mind. She’s not the only one who’s noticed. 

“It’s okay if you’d rather not answer me, I understand this is not an easy situation to be in… I’d just like to know if there’s something I messed up so I can fix it.” 

Momo sighs. “You haven’t done anything wrong, you don’t have to worry about that. Just… I think Nayeon needs a little more time to adjust. For an extrovert, she can be very guarded sometimes, although she has her reasons for that. But once she lets you in, she’s the most loyal person you could have in your corner.” 

Momo smiles softly, taking Mina’s hand and squeezing it. “Just be patient. I’m sure everything will fall into place soon. We’re all still figuring this out, aren’t we?” 

“Are you stealing away my date for tonight, Hirai?” Sana’s voice surprises them both. When Mina’s soulmate walks into the kitchen, she has to do her best not to let her jaw drop at how stunning she looks. She should be used to it since she sees her every day at work, but seeing her dressed up is something she’s still not fully able to handle. 

“I might be. What are you going to do about it?” Momo replies cheekily, putting an arm over Mina’s shoulders. 

“I hate you.” Sana tells her with a roll of her eyes, to which Momo simply laughs. 

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” She tells them as she walks out of the room. “Have fun!”

A brief silence settles between them when they find themselves alone, as they both take in the other’s looks for the night. “You look gorgeous.” Sana says in a soft voice. She’s looking at her in that intense way of hers that makes Mina melt. 

“You do too.” Mina’s cheeks are tinted pink. Trying to find something else to say so she doesn’t look like a gaping idiot she suddenly remembers her gift for Sana. “I brought you these.” She shows her the bright bouquet now in the vase, proud of the smile that forms on her soulmate’s face when she sees them. 

“I love them.” She tells Mina. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get ready, I was kind of panicking about what to wear.” Sana confesses, making her smile. 

“I don’t mind waiting for you.” Mina offers her a hand. “I hope you like what I’ve planned for tonight.” 

“If it’s with you, I’m sure I will.” Sana says as they walk out of the apartment, hand in hand. “Unless you’re taking me to watch a horror movie. I can’t stand scary stuff.” She pouts. 

“No horror movies, okay.” Mina laughs, shaking her hand. “You will find out soon enough.” 

#

“Don’t you think you should be taking it a little easier?” Chaeyoung doesn’t seem impressed when Nayeon downs her third shot in the last thirty minutes. It isn’t usually like this when the two of them go out for drinks, but Nayeon hasn’t been the same lately either. Chaeyoung desperately wants to help her best friend, but she’s afraid there isn’t much to be done, at least for now. 

“Are you my mother?” Nayeon asks her as she signals at the waitress so she’ll approach them again. “I just want to get a little buzzed. I won’t overdo it.” She still assures her, and Chaeyoung chooses to believe her. Nayeon has never been a big drinker, not even when she was going through worse. 

Nayeon orders another drink, but something with less alcohol in it this time, even if it’s just to appease her friend. 

“Sana is on a date with Mina tonight, isn’t she?” Chaeyoung not so casually brings up the subject she knows is behind Nayeon’s behavior. If she doesn’t want to talk about it on her own, there’s no choice but for her to do a little pushing. 

“You do know I’m here and not home so I don’t have to think about that, right?” Nayeon answers, her eyes avoiding Chaeyoung’s. 

“Just like you know I’m the annoying type of best friend.” Chaeyoung doesn’t budge. “Dahyun and I met her the other day. She really does seem like a lovely girl.” 

“She is.” Nayeon replies without missing a beat. “But maybe that’s the problem.” If she wasn’t, maybe Nayeon wouldn’t feel so guilty about her current behavior.

Chaeyoung bites her lip, knowing she’s about to enter dangerous territory. “I saw it too. What you mentioned to me the other day.” 

Nayeon sighs, and rubs her eyes with her thumb and index fingers. Dealing with the whirlwind of emotions that Mina’s appearance has provoked in her is exhausting, and Chaeyoung is the only person she feels like she can really talk to about it. The only one who will start to understand. She is kind of relieved that she sees it too, that’s it’s not all in her head.

“I don’t know why, or how, but she’s managed to bring back a lot of stuff I thought I had buried long ago.” Nayeon says pensatively says as she runs a finger over the rim of her glass. 

“Maybe that was not the solution.” Chaeyoung softly suggests. “Feelings can’t stay buried forever.” 

Nayeon smiles sadly. “You know as well as I do that was the only way for me to survive back then.” 

Chaeyoung hates that she can’t tell her she’s wrong, because, deep down, she knows she isn’t. She changes the subject, taking relief in the fact that Nayeon doesn’t order any other alcoholic drink during the rest of the night. 

#

Mina had told her to bring comfortable shoes to their date, and Sana learns the reason why soon enough. It takes her by surprise, that Mina would take her dancing on the first date she plans for them, but when she thinks about it it makes complete sense. Dancing is clearly something Mina feels comfortable about, and Sana had told her in their first date she enjoyed it too. 

Not to mention, it is pretty romantic. The both of them swaying together to the sound of the music, laughing when the style changes and one of them misses a step and seeing Mina’s eyes shine brighter than the sun, it makes it all feel like a dream, and Sana forgets everything and everyone around them. 

They have been getting closer and closer as the initial date awkwardness wears off, and if Sana keeps tightening her arm around Mina’s shoulders to decrease the distance between them who can blame her? Who can blame Mina when she can’t resist the urge to lean in and press her lips against Sana’s softly, even if it makes them both stop in the middle of their dancing?

“Are you hungry?” Mina asks her after a while. “It’s probably time for dinner.” Her hands rest on Sana’s hips, steadying them both.

“A little. But I’m too tired to go to a restaurant right now, I think. Do you mind just going back to yours and ordering in?” 

Mina shakes her head. “That sounds perfect to me.” 

Dinner at Mina’s is full of them talking about how much fun they’ve had together that night, laughing when they remember their mistakes, and Sana praising Mina for making such a good date choice, which makes her adorably bashful. They sit on the couch, as close as physically possible, with Sana sneaking kisses every time she says she wants to feed Mina a piece of food.

The night feels almost too perfect for Mina to believe it’s real. She’s never met someone she could connect to with so easily, that makes her feel so comfortable, so free to be herself without hiding any part of her or being conscious of her actions. She wonders if all soulmates feel like this, and she’s so grateful to have finally found Sana she doesn’t even care how long it took, or about any of the complications they’ve had on their way to this. 

She’s also never been with someone who can make her feel she’s burning up from the inside with just a kiss. When dinner is finished and their playful kisses start becoming more intense, when their hands start sliding under the other's clothes in search of more skin to touch, Mina loses herself in Sana. She doesn’t even remember how they get to her room, too focused on never losing contact. 

They stumble and fall on the bed, laughing briefly, their giggles turning into soft sighs quickly as they drown in deep kisses again. Sana leans over her, and Mina places a hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck to keep her as close as possible. She doesn’t know if the bond between them is making everything more intense, but she’s sure that just Sana, her scent, the way her mouth feels on her neck, how she runs her fingers slowly up Mina’s thigh, would be intoxicating enough all on her own.

But eventually, the thrill, the exhilaration, becomes too much. Mina tries to push away the sensation, but Sana feels it instantly. She has never been more grateful and hated the soulmate bond more than she does in that moment. 

“Are you okay?” Sana asks, as she leaves soft kisses over Mina’s face, her cheeks, her chin, her forehead.

Mina nods, her breathing still a little heavy.

“Do you want to stop?” That is the right question to ask, even if it’s hard to answer. A big part of Mina doesn’t, because she wants Sana, so much it almost scares her. But something inside her is telling her to stop, that it’s too soon. It feels dumb, because she doesn’t have any doubts about wanting to be with Sana. But maybe she’s doubting something else. 

She nods again, closing her eyes so she doesn’t see the disappointment in Sana’s face even if she has to feel it, but it never appears. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Sana asks her, caressing her cheek with such gentleness Mina knows she won’t be mad if she says yes. But she doesn’t want her to. 

“Can you… can you stay with me? Even if it’s just like this?” Mina asks, a little nervous Sana will think she’s being selfish. But she soon realizes she’s being silly. Sana would never demand something from her she’s not ready to give, and she doesn’t need sex to want to spend the night with her.

Sana’s bright smile at her answer confirms it. “I’d love to.” 

#

The first time Sana told Nayeon she loved her was at the same park they are now. They were lying under a tree, studying for their finals, and it had come out of her mouth without Sana even fully realizing. They were both so young, and different from now it feels like it had been a lifetime ago.

As students, they both found the atmosphere at the library to be too suffocating, and contrary to most people it didn’t help them concentrate at all. Instead, they had both found the fresh air and the background noise at the park was much more soothing for them, and since the weather was warm that spring, they spent many hours in the same spot underneath a tree, helping each other study and sharing snacks to make it a little sweeter.

Their relationship was still in their early stages back then. It was much more tentative, and complicated. Or at least, that’s what Sana thought. Now, she hopes she can get the truth out of Nayeon easily, although something tells her her girlfriend won’t be so willing to share what’s on her mind this time.

Nayeon seems distracted today. She’s doing a good job of keeping up with the conversation Sana is mostly carrying, but she has barely touched her lunch and she keeps getting lost in her own thoughts whenever silence sets between them. Still, Sana knows she has to try. She’s been worried about her girlfriend, even more since the night she woke up to her having a nightmare. She had thought this lunch break they could spend together at such a familiar place for both of them would be a good chance to try to find out more about what’s troubling Nayeon. 

“Did your date with Mina go well?” Nayeon asks her out of the blue both of them laying on a blanket spread over the grass, as if they’re both students again. 

“Yeah, it was amazing. We went dancing!”

Nayeon smiles, seeing the twinkle in Sana’s eyes. “That sounds really fun.” 

Sana had been expecting Nayeon to tease her about not going back home for the night after the date, even though nothing had really happened, but she doesn’t even mention it. Sana frowns. It’s not like Nayeon to waste an opportunity to tease her. It’s little things like that that make Sana think Nayeon may not be as okay with this situation as she claims to be.

“I wanted to talk about you today, though.” She says, carefully observing Nayeon’s features, ready to catch the first sign of discomfort when she pressures her a little more.

“About me?” Nayeon asks, surprised. 

“I’m worried about you, Nayeon. You seem kind of off lately.” Sana says in a gentle tone, hoping it won’t set Nayeon off that way. She doesn’t want her to close off too soon. “You’ve been having nightmares again, haven’t you?” 

Nayeon bites her lip. She wants to deny it, and say everything is fine, but she knows she can’t. If Sana knows about that, it’s obvious she’s seen it for herself. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be having those nightmares again. The last time-” 

“I know.” Nayeon cuts her off. She really doesn’t want to talk about that. Not with anyone, and, at the moment, especially not with Sana. She sighs, hating to see Sana wear that concerned look. If she knew what she was feeling, if she could read her thoughts, she’d soon realize Nayeon doesn’t deserve it. 

“I’m just under a lot of stress at work right now. And, I guess, I’m a little worried about how everything is going to change now that Mina is in the picture, even if I know it will be alright in the end.” 

Sana doesn’t know if that’s the whole truth. But it’s all she’s going to get, and she chooses to believe it. She trusts Nayeon. 

There are certain things Nayeon hasn’t shared with them yet, despite all the years they’ve been together, and although it frustrated her at first Sana has learned with time there is no use to pressuring someone to tell a story they are not ready to share yet.

She has come to find that often, a hug or a hand to help the other person get up on their own is more powerful than all the words anyone can come up with. So she wraps her arms around Nayeon, lets her melt into her, and kisses the top of her head. She wishes, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, she had the power to vanish all the pain Nayeon still holds in her heart and that she has to carry with her every day.

“Just remember to lean on Momo and I if you need it, okay? Don’t forget you’re not alone.” Sana murmurs next to her ear.

“I won’t.” Nayeon replies, and Sana holds her tighter, as if it’s her way to seal that promise. 

#

It had been an exhausting day at the office, so when Mina comes back home to find Sana waiting for her at the door with a bag full of her favorite take out place and a bottle of wine, she’s even happier than usual to see her. A night in with her soulmate is the perfect way to forget about all the stress, and the surprise is even sweeter considering she had thought Sana would be at her own place.

“I knew you were probably tired after today, so I decided to come over, help you relax.” Sana smiles after giving her a hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek, and Mina wonders for the millionth time how she got so lucky. 

Sana insists on not letting her do anything, and tells her to just go take a shower and change into some comfortable clothes. By the time Mina comes back to the living room, she’s already taken out all of the food into plates and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Mina is only able to convince her about being completely capable of eating her food herself and that she doesn’t need Sana to feed her, although it makes Sana pout that she refuses.

After dinner, they stay tangled up together on the couch, talking and laughing softly as they finish the wine. Mina has her head resting on Sana’s chest while the other woman massages her scalp softly, which makes Mina’s eyes flutter close more than once, but she fights off sleep because she doesn’t want the night to end.

“Can we talk about the other night?” Sana asks cautiously, as if she’s afraid Mina is going to run away as soon as she brings up the subject. But Mina, even though her cheeks redden, just nods. 

“Of course.” Sana hadn’t mentioned anything the morning after the date, but Mina knew she would eventually. 

“Did I go too fast? I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“You didn’t.” Mina reassures her. “I was… really enjoying myself.” Mina clears her voice when she sees Sana’s smirk at her words. “I just got nervous, I guess.” 

“Nervous?” Sana sounds curious.

Mina’s blush deepens. “I’ve never… I mean you obviously have some experience in that area and I don’t, not really.” 

“You mean you’ve never had sex?” Sana asks bluntly. Mina nods, feeling a little embarrassed even though she’s never regretted her decision to not take things further with any of the people she’s been with. 

“It wasn’t a big issue for me. I’ve been with some people, but it usually never went further than a couple of dates because I didn’t see the point in it since I was waiting for my soulmate to show up.” 

“Oh.” Sana seems surprised, but there is not a hint of judgement in her voice and Mina relaxes. “You don’t have to be nervous at all. We can go as slow as you want to.” She leaves a kiss on her temple and squeezes her tightly in her arms. 

“You don’t think it’s stupid, do you? That I waited for so long?” Mina asks, needing the reassurance. 

“I think it would be stupid if you had done something you didn’t want to because other people thought it was the right time.” Sana says. “A lot of people regret their first times because they rush it, and even though with time it doesn’t matter as much your first being with someone special is a precious memory.”

Mina turns around in Sana’s arms to be able to look at her, suddenly feeling curious. “Was your first time with Momo?” 

Sana smiles. “Yeah, it was.” 

“How was it?” 

“You want the details?” Sana teases her, laughing when Mina slaps her arm. “It was the first time for both of us, so it was a little clumsy. But I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“And with Nayeon?”

“Well, it wasn’t the first for either of us, so it was very different.” Sana explains. “But it was… a lot softer than I would have expected at the time.” 

Mina has a million questions, but some of them she’s too embarrassed to ask. It’s not that she wants to hear the explicit details, she doesn’t think she’d be able to handle that, but she feels the need to know everything there is to know about Sana, and her story and relationship with both Momo and Nayeon is obviously a huge part of that. 

“Has there been someone else? During the time you and Momo broke up?”

“No, just Momo and Nayeon.” Sana shakes her head. “Are you done with the twenty sex questions?” She teases her. 

“I’m satisfied for now.” Mina nods, the hint of a smile on her lips. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

“You can ask me whatever you want.” Sana denies. “But it’s getting late, so we should go to bed and you can keep with your sex questionnaire another day.”

“You’re staying?” Mina asks, her excitement at that too obvious to hide. Being able to sleep and wake up next to Sana the other night had been amazing, and she already knows it’s something it’d be too easy to get used to, even if she wouldn’t be able to enjoy it as often as she wants to. Sana’s home is, and probably always will be, with Nayeon and Momo, and Mina knew what she was getting into from the start.

“Unless you’d rather I leave… I could-” Sana jokes, smiling when Mina quickly shuts her up with a kiss. 

“I’ll go find you the pajamas I gave you last time.”

It’s on that second night together Mina finds out just how enjoyable being the little spoon can be, and how easy it is to fall asleep in the comfortable warmth of Sana’s arms, feeling her soft, deep breaths against shoulder. 

#

“Can you get me the meat? It’s in the fridge.” Momo says, and Sana quickly follows her instructions. They’re making Nayeon’s favorite for dinner, which means Momo is doing all the cooking and Sana is helping her in everything her very limited skills in the kitchen allow her, mainly passing out the ingredientes to her and offering emotional support and conversation. 

They both thought it would be a good idea to do something nice for Nayeon after she’s been so down and stressed lately, and began planning it behind her back. It’s not going to be something crazy, but they want to take some of the load off her shoulders and make her feel better, even if it’s just for a few hours. 

“Is that supposed to look like that?” Sana peeks over her shoulder, and Momo sighs. 

“Who is the chef here?” 

“You are.” Sana replies sheepishly. “I’m the sous-chef.” 

“I think you’re barely the dishwasher.” Momo deadpans.

“Hey!” Sana complains, until Momo laughs and turns around to give her a quick kiss before focusing all of her attention back to the pan. 

“I hope Nayeon enjoys tonight.” Momo says as she flips the meat. “I hate seeing her like this.”

Sana agrees with a hum, and squeezes her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sure she will. Let’s focus on happy stuff, okay? We can’t cheer her up if we’re too worried ourselves.” 

“Like you and Mina?” Momo looks at her with a playful smirk. “Have you womaned up yet and asked her the question or not?” 

Sana crosses her arms over her chest. “You make it sound like I’m proposing.” She tells her. “But no, I haven’t made things _official_ , official. It already feels like that, though.” 

“You still have to ask.” Momo points out, adding some water to a pot. 

“I know.” Sana whines. “I just… get too nervous when I’m about to ask it.” 

“That’s adorable.” Momo chuckles.

“It’s not.” Sana rolls her eyes. “I’m not a teenager with a crush, I should be able to do it. I know she feels the same.” 

“What’s stopping you, then?” 

Sana has thought about it a lot. “I guess because it feels like it will make everything more real. Including the chance that it might go awfully wrong and that I’m making an terrible mistake for all of us.” 

“Does it feel like a mistake?” Momo asks, lifting her eyes off the food to look into Sana’s, who doesn’t even have to think about it to know the answer. 

“No, it doesn’t.” 

“Then stop overthinking.” Momo replies, making it sound so uncomplicated. “Whatever happens in the future, we’ll deal with it when it comes.” 

“Thank you.” Sana hugs her from behind and kisses her shoulder through her thin sweater. “It makes me really happy you two are getting on so well. I wish...” She stops herself, realizing she was going to say something that felt too selfish.

“You wish it was the same with Nayeon?” Momo feels Sana nod. “Give her a little more time.”

“I will. As long as she needs.” Sana would never blame Nayeon for not being instantly okay with her finding her soulmate. She was already lucky enough to have Momo accept it so easily. “I just wish she’d talk to us about it. She acts like she’s perfectly okay with it, but I can tell she keeps her distance from Mina” 

“She will when she’s ready. We have to believe that.” Momo covers the pot and turns down the heat to let it simmer. The only thing left to do now is wait. She turns around and embraces Sana fully, giving her a few short kisses on her cheek. 

“I do.” If Momo says she will, Sana can only believe her. She just hopes it doesn’t take too long for it to happen. She shakes her head lightly, as if to rid herself of all the unwanted fears. They have to focus on the present. “Now, let’s get everything else ready. Nayeon will be home soon.”

#

Nayeon gets home late, like she has during that whole week. They’re nearing winter break and, as always, she wants to prepare all the best Christmas activities for her kids at school which, on top of all the exams and paperwork she has to go over, means a lot of extra hours at work. 

As she takes off her coat and leaves it on the hanger, she smells something delicious coming from the kitchen. Momo must have cooked her favorite. Her tired expression morphs into a happy grin, but she doesn’t get the chance to go check it because both of her girlfriends suddenly step into the hallway and greet her with a hug and a kiss that help shake off the exhaustion. 

“We’ve got a hot bath ready for you.” Sana announces proudly, tugging her hand to take her to the bathroom.

“My favorite for dinner and a hot bath? Is it my birthday and I don’t remember?” Nayeon jokes, happily letting herself be lead by her girlfriends.

“We just wanted you to have a nice night. You’ve been working so hard lately.” Momo explains, unbuttoning her sweater. Meanwhile, Sana’s hands are on Nayeon’s shoulders, giving her a light massage. 

Nayeon feels like she’s on cloud nine. She lets her girlfriends help undress her, and gets into the bathtub, sighing in pleasure when she feels the hot water relax her tense muscles. At first, she thinks they will head back to the kitchen to finish dinner, but they explain they finished everything early so they could just stay with her. 

Nayeon tells them about their day to avoid falling asleep in the tub. Otherwise, with Sana’s hands washing her hair gently, she’s sure she wouldn’t be able to keep her eyes open for more than five minutes. When the water starts getting cold, she gets out to dry off and put on some comfortable clothes. By the time she’s ready, the food is already served and waiting for her at the table, along with Sana and Momo. 

She loves going out with Sana and Momo and taking them out to fancy restaurants when she can afford it, but maybe nights like these, just the three of them together eating a home-cooked meal, joking around and being as clingy as they want to be without having to worry about attracting strangers’ looks, are her favorite.

Hearing Sana laugh when Nayeon “accidentally” smears some of the dessert she was supposed to feed Momo on her chin makes her wish it could always be like this. But it hits her then, what she has been blissfully oblivious to during this entire night. Things are changing, and that is probably the reason why her girlfriends wanted her to have a special night together. Because they’ve noticed she isn’t as alright as she’s pretending to be. 

Guilt starts to suffocate her. She can’t help feeling like she doesn’t deserve any of it. She doesn’t deserve Sana and Momo’s kindness, and if they knew about the bitter feelings that are growing in her, about the anger that creeps up on her when she lets her guard down, they would think so too. Nayeon is afraid of what’s going to happen when she can’t hide the ugliness inside of her anymore, because she knows there’s no way she can keep anything from her girlfriends for too long. 

Sana kisses her while they lay in bed, hard and intense. Enough that Nayeon can forget about everything else for a while. “Stop thinking so much. Just for tonight.” She whispers against her lips, and Nayeon does as she says. She feels like if she doesn’t let herself go, even if it’s just for a moment, she’ll break soon. And she doesn’t want that to happen, she doesn’t want to worry her girlfriends even more when she isn’t worth any of their concern to begin with.

She doesn’t even notice Momo coming back to bed until she feels another pair of lips on her neck, and then a soft bite that makes Nayeon let out a low moan. Nayeon lets herself get lost in their kisses, their touches, their little sighs of pleasure and the murmur of their voices as they whisper praises against her skin. 

For a night, she lets herself to believe that things can always stay like this, that nothing threatens the perfect harmony between the three of them. 

#

It’s finally Friday night, and Momo would be even more excited if it wasn’t for her stomach grumbling. She’s starving, but hopefully Nayeon will get home soon with their dinner she is supposed to pick up from their favorite Japanese restaurant. 

She’s sprawled out on the couch, scrolling through her phone when she gets the notification of a new message. It’s just a string of anxious emojis sent by Sana, and Momo chuckles to herself. She knows she’s going on a date with Mina, and that Sana wanted to finally ask her to be her girlfriend that night, but she is way more nervous than she should be about it. 

Momo sends her an encouraging _“You can do it!”_ , followed by a kissy face emoji. _“Remember what talked about yesterday.”_ Sana texts back a thanks and goes silent after that, which means she’s probably with Mina already. 

At some point, Momo dozes off, but she doesn’t realize until she’s woken up by gentle fingers caressing her cheek and putting a strand of hair behind her ear. It’s Nayeon, who has finally arrived home. She’s already changed out of her street clothes, and she smiles softly at Momo when she sees her eyes flutter open. 

“Hey there, sleepy head.”

“Hey. Did you bring the food?” Is the first thing Momo’s still half-asleep brain comes up with. Nayeon just chuckles. 

“It’s all in the kitchen. Let’s go have dinner.” 

Nayeon helps her get up, and doesn’t say anything when Momo clings to her on the way to the other room, knowing perfectly well how affectionate her girlfriend can be when she’s still sleepy and loving it. At first, they eat in silence, but Momo quickly starts feeling more energized as she eats and they both share stories about their day.

Momo notices how Nayeon is avoiding to bring up the subject of Mina, or even Sana, and she sighs. She had seemed to be doing better after their night together, but she’s starting to think it’s all a façade to make them, especially Sana, be more at ease. It frustrates Momo immensely not knowing what’s behind Nayeon’s strange attitude. She’s sure that if it was just her feeling jealous, or insecure, she’d at least have told her about it. Momo decides to take the opportunity of both of them being on their own to try to get a little more information out of her. 

“I get that you don’t want to talk about it with Sana, but you can talk to me.” She starts. “What is your issue with Mina?” 

Nayeon sighs tiredly. “I’ve already told you guys.”

“I think you haven’t told us everything. You can talk to me. I won’t tell Sana any of what you say unless you’re ready to tell her yourself.” Momo promises her.

Nayeon looks away and stays silent for a moment. “I’m just afraid things will change.” 

“Like what?” Momo presses on. 

“What’s gonna happen when she wants more?” 

“More?” Momo asks, furrowing her brow in confusion. 

“Do you think Mina will forever stay content with having Sana to herself a couple of nights a week? She’s her soulmate, Momo.” 

“You know.” Momo starts, biting her lower lip. “You’ve been saying that a lot lately, as if it’s the only thing that matters. That she’s her soulmate. As if that means Sana is going to love us less now because of that, when you know she won’t.” 

Frustration, at not being able to fully express herself, at this whole situation, gets the best of Nayeon and she huffs. “You don’t get it, Momo.” 

Her girlfriend looks hurt at her words, but even before seeing it Nayeon knows she’s made a mistake. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” She apologizes, reaching out to take Momo’s hand in hers. “I know Sana loves us. I know that won’t change, but I still can’t help worrying.”

Momo doesn’t know why, but she can’t help feeling like Nayeon isn’t telling her the whole truth. But it’s easier to believe she is, easier to accept it that than to press on and end up having an argument she knows will lead nowhere. 

“We just want you to not keep everything to yourself.” She says, and Nayeon nods. “You can tell us anything.” 

“I know.” Nayeon replies, dragging her chair closer to be able to wrap Momo up in a hug. “I’ll try my best.” Nayeon isn’t used to lying to Momo, nor to the guilt it makes her feel. She hates it, but she hates the fact that there’s nothing else she can do more. 

#

It’s raining. The sound of the constant drops falling against her window is the first thing that Mina is aware of when she wakes. The second one is the warm arm wrapped around her middle and Sana’s soft breath against her shoulder. The third is that they’re both naked, and she becomes overly aware of every inch of her bare skin that is touching Sana’s. 

Memories from last night come rushing back to her, making her blush deepen, but she feels happy. She knows now that it was worth it, waiting for her soulmate. No one else could have made it so special, so perfect despite her inexperience and both of their nerves. Sana had taken her time getting to know her body, and Mina had done the same, marveling at every little reaction and sound of pleasure she got out of her with her tentative touches. 

Mina turns around, careful not to wake Sana, to be able to look at her. Her expression looks so soft when she sleeps, she can’t help smiling and bringing a hand to her face to trace a path down the side of her face with a finger, going over her cheekbones and jaw. It’s a barely there touch, but after a while, Sana’s eyes slowly stirs awake, offering Mina a sleepy smile when she sees her. 

“Good morning.” She says, her voice thick with sleep. 

“Good morning.” Mina whispers back. “Did you sleep well?” 

Sana just nods, and buries her face in Mina’s shoulder, breathing in softly. She can feel Mina’s hands on her back, absentmindedly drawing circles, and she’s on the verge of falling back asleep when Mina speaks. 

“Last night was amazing.” Mina says shyly. She wants Sana to know she doesn’t regret anything. 

“You think so?” Sana asks, looking up at the other woman. 

Mina kisses her softly. “Yeah.” She feels Sana smile against her lips, and they kiss again, lazily, until Sana remembers the question she’s been dying to ask for days and she still wasn’t brave enough to ask the previous night. 

“Mina. Be with me.” Sana looks straight into her eyes, sending Mina’s heart into a frenzy without her even knowing why. 

“We’re already together.” Mina half-jokes, and thankfully Sana smiles at her silliness. 

“I want us to be together. Officially. Not that I wasn’t serious about us before, but I wanted to talk to you about it, make sure we both know where we stand, I was just nervous to ask-”

Mina cuts off her rambling with another kiss, sensing Sana wasn’t going to end any time soon otherwise. “I’d love for us to be together. Officially.” 

Sana positively beams, throwing herself at Mina to hug her tight, causing the both of them to roll around the bed laughing. Sana ends up on top, and she looks at Mina with adoration in her eyes.

“I want you to be sure of what this means.” Sana’s expression turns serious once more. “If we’re together… I’ll be yours, just as I am Momo or Nayeon’s. I don’t want you to feel any different, lesser, just because we didn’t find each other sooner.”

So far, Mina has thought she knew her place. That, even if she’s Sana’s soulmate, Nayeon and Momo come first. No one had said it, but she had assumed it to be so. But now, Sana is telling her the complete opposite. 

And Mina knows that she means it, that she really feels that way. Because what she feels coming from Sana is so similar to the love she felt she holds towards her girlfriends, the same affection that nearly overwhelmed her when she first visited them. Something Mina thought she’d never get to experience.

“Is that what you want?” Sana asks, worried, when she sees Mina’s eyes start to water. She doesn’t understand, because she can’t feel any sadness coming from her, but she cradles Mina’s face with care, ready to comfort her if needed. Mina smiles, nodding, and Sana relaxes. 

“I’ll be yours too.” Mina doesn’t say anything else, but no more words are needed. She doesn’t even need their soulmate bond to feel the happiness radiating from Sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took some time but it's finally here! thank you for all of your comments and encouragement. remember you can share your thoughts about the story using the #TWICEdaylight on twitter (i'm @namosjeong over there too), or leaving me messages on curiouscat. 
> 
> thank you for reading, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and stay safe during these hard times <3


	8. Chapter 8

The day hadn’t exactly started in the best way possible. Mina had woken up to a text from Sana saying she wouldn’t be able to make it to work because she was feeling under the weather, and telling her not to worry because Momo is staying home to take care of her. Despite that reassurance, Mina had spent her morning exchanging messages back and forth with her soulmate’s girlfriend to check on Sana, even if it’s probably too much since she’s probably just suffering from a nasty cold. 

With Sana at home and Jisoo at court, Mina falls back into old habits and completely forgets about lunch break, too engrossed in work and without anyone around to remind her to stop and feed herself. At least, that’s what would have happened if she hadn’t been interrupted by a knock on her office door, which opens to reveal the last person she would have ever expected to see there. 

“I brought your lunch.” Nayeon says, lifting the bag she is carrying so that Mina can see it. She casually leaves it on Mina’s desk, as if it’s something she does every day, ignoring the way the other woman is staring at her almost gaping in surprise. “Since Sana wasn’t able to bring it to you today, she asked me to do it.” She offers as an explanation.

“Thank you so much. You really didn’t have to.” Mina mumbles out, still shocked. “I hope it wasn’t too much of a bother.” 

“It wasn’t. My school is nearby.” Nayeon shrugs her shoulders, and puts her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “Well, I should head back. I hope you enjoy your meal. And please, take an actual break to eat it, it’s not healthy to work so much.” 

Mina nods, thanks her again, and just like that after a quick goodbye Nayeon is gone, as if she had just been a very realistic hallucination.

Mina finds herself wishing Nayeon would have stayed to have lunch with her like Sana does, as silly as it sounds. Nayeon probably has a ton of things to do other than hang out with her girlfriend’s new partner, and she’s pretty sure it would be kind of awkward. But she can’t help wanting to get closer to Nayeon, to figure out a way to earn her approval and to actually get to know the woman Sana adores so much. She’s slowly getting to know Momo and she can perfectly understand Sana’s deep love for her, and she wants to be able to do the same with Nayeon. 

But for now, Nayeon remains a mystery to Mina. Despite the subtle ways in which she seems to distance herself from her, her actions and words are as polite as ever. In a way, she finds it annoying, because if Nayeon doesn’t slip there’s no way she can confront her about it, no way she can figure out what’s her issue with her so she can fix it. 

Still, she counts this visit as a small victory, even if it still feels a little surreal. Although, if Sana had asked her to do it, it doesn’t surprise Mina that Nayeon had agreed, no matter her personal feelings towards her or their situation. 

Following Nayeon’s advice, Mina heads out of her office and into the break room to avoid eating while going over files like the workaholic she can be at times. It’s just her luck she catches Jisoo coming back from her hearing at the same time and she joins her for lunch. 

“Isn’t that girl who just left one of Sana’s girlfriends?” Jisoo asks her as Mina opens the lid of her lunch box to get a peek inside it. She recognizes the noodles as one of Nayeon’s go to recipes, and one of the things they make she enjoys the most, and smiles happily as she breaks apart the chopsticks, eager to dig into her food. 

“You’re such a gossip.” Mina teases her. “How do you even know Nayeon?” 

“Hey!” Jisoo protests against her accusation. “Sana actually introduced me to her the other day when she came to pick her up for lunch. I’m not a gossip.” 

“You kinda are.” Mina says under her breath, but still fully intending Jisoo to hear her, and chuckles when her friend pushes her shoulder playfully. “Aren’t you dying to ask me what she was doing here?” 

“Oh, I already asked her. I know she brought you lunch because you had forgotten it at home.” Jisoo jokes, as she always does when the subject of Sana bringing her lunch is brought up because she knows it embarrasses Mina. 

“Three girlfriends…” Jisoo sighs. Mina had already told her about Sana and her becoming official, a piece of news that hadn’t surprised her at all. “I can’t even handle one relationship.” 

“Speaking of that.” Mina says, resting her chopsticks on the food container. “You still have to tell me what’s going on with you and your soulmate. Come on, who will understand you better than I do?”

Jisoo seems to contemplate her options for a few seconds, but Mina knows it’s only a matter of time before she gives in. She’s tried not to pressure her about it, but she really feels like Jisoo needs to tell someone what’s been happening before she goes crazy. She knows from experience having certain thoughts bouncing around in your head without any external outputs only makes matters worse. 

“I agreed to meet her for coffee.” Jisoo starts her story, looking much more timid than usual. “She apologized for leaving without saying anything so soon after we found each other, and she said she wanted to explain why even if it was no excuse.” 

“That’s a good start.” Mina comments, still wary. She knows this girl hurt Jisoo, more than she actually lets on, and she feels protective over her when it comes to this. 

Jisoo nods. “She said she was in a relationship with a girl back home when she met me. She came from Australia and was only spending a few weeks here in Korea before going back when we met. Basically, she got scared. At first we had agreed to try and at least stay in contact, but she suddenly disappeared without a trace. I only got a text message from her apologizing and saying she’d had to go back home and that it was better if we didn’t talk again.” 

“Well, that was shitty.” Mina doesn’t sugarcoat it.

“It was. But we were both so young… I can’t say I wouldn’t have freaked out and made the same mistake as her.” Jisoo admits, and as much as Mina wants to stay mad at this girl for hurting her friend, she does understand that people take stupid decisions when they’re young and scared. 

“And now she’s back?”

Jisoo smiles faintly. “And now she’s back, and she wants us to be in each other’s lives.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Honestly… I want that too. But I’m terrified, because I grew so attached to her in so little time it completely broke me when she disappeared. You know how this soulmate stuff goes. And I don’t want to go through that again. So, it’s been two weeks, and she told me she’d wait for me to figure it out and that she’d get if I wanted to stay away, but I feel awful for not giving her an answer.”

“That’s understandable. Is she still with that girl?” Mina asks, wanting to get as much information as possible before sharing her point of view.

“She’s single now. But don’t go there.” She warns Mina, pointing a finger at her. “Not all of us get to have a really complicated yet weirdly endearing romance story with our soulmates.” 

“I guess so.” Mina chuckles. “If you want my opinion… If your gut feeling says you can trust her, I guess I’d try. Otherwise I’d spend my whole life wondering what if and I don’t think I’d be able to handle that.”

“So you think I should give her another chance?” Jisoo sounds a little surprised.

“Yes. But first of all, you should warn her you have a very protective friend who hits the gym every day and won’t hesitate to go after her if she hurts you again.” Mina says and goes back to munching on her food, looking absolutely not threatening at all.

Jisoo shakes her head, snickering. “Mina you have never in your life been to the gym.” 

“She doesn’t know that!” Mina argues. “Besides, I have a friend who does. She’d kick her ass if I asked her.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Jisoo replies solemnly, placing a hand on Mina’s shoulder. “However, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

Mina really hopes it too. Jisoo deserves to be happy. 

#

Momo’s lips feel cool against her forehead, and Sana knows that is a sign she isn’t getting out of bed any time soon. The termometer confirms her suspicions, and Sana whines when Momo says it’s time for her to take her medicine again.

It’s not that Sana is a bad patient, although maybe her girlfriends would disagree with her on that one. She just really hates worrying people, and being told she can’t do things by herself. Still, she wants to make things easier for Momo, so she follows all of her instructions and doesn’t complain when her girlfriend tells her once again that she can’t work, not even from her bed, because she needs to rest. Well, she doesn’t protest _that much_.

She texts Mina intermittently during the morning, when she isn’t asleep. She feels so tired that she can barely keep her eyes open for more than a few minutes at a time, but at least when she’s asleep she doesn’t have to suffer the awful headaches she keeps getting. 

She’s thankful that Momo has been able to take a day off work to stay with her. Even though she doesn’t like worrying her, she can’t deny the relief that it is to have someone there, specially someone as attentive as Momo. After eating the warm and comforting chicken soup she makes her for lunch, Sana can feel some of her strength coming back to her, and convinces Momo to watch a movie together in their bedroom. 

Despite her best efforts, Sana’s eyelids seem to be getting heavier and heavier, and she has a feeling she’s going to fall asleep on Momo’s shoulder in the middle of the movie, until their doorbell loud ringing startles her and makes her feel more awake again. 

“I’ll go check who it is.” Momo says as she gets up from the bed. 

Sana is curious. It’s way too soon for Nayeon to be back home, and she has no clue who else it could be. She can hear two sets of footsteps coming closer after Momo closes the front door.

“Look who came to see you.” Momo tells her with a smile, and Mina walks in right behind her, carrying a very full plastic bag. 

“Hey there.” Mina greets her with a kind smile, getting closer to place her hands and then her lips on Sana’s forehead to test her temperature. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now you’re here.” Sana cheesily replies, making both of her girlfriends laugh.

“You still feel a bit hot.” Mina sits on the side of the bed, and Momo agrees with a hum. 

“It was much higher before, so I think the fever will go away soon.” She tells Mina. 

“I brought you some stuff that always makes me feel better when I’m sick. Also some of your favorite snacks to cheer you up. Don’t eat too many, though.” Mina warns her, and Sana tries to look as innocent as she can. 

“Let me take the bag to the kitchen, I’ll be sure to supervise them.” Momo offers, and they both ignore Sana’s pout at the implication that she needs supervision. She can hold back from eating too much chocolate. Most of the time, at least. 

“You didn’t have to come. I don’t want to risk you getting sick.” Sana tells her girlfriend after Momo has left. 

“I’ll be okay. I’ll just have to resist kissing you.”

“Which is really hard, I bet.” Sana says, even though she’s sure she doesn’t look very kissable right now. She probably looks awful after spending half of the day in bed with a cold. 

Still, Mina looks very honest when she replies “It is, trust me.” Sana wants to hug her so badly it almost hurts, but she doesn’t want to risk it, so she restrains herself. “By the way, thank you for telling Nayeon to bring me lunch.” She adds, which leaves Sana really confused. 

“Lunch? I didn’t tell Nayeon to get you lunch, I thought you’d get it from the café like you usually do when I’m not there.” 

“Oh.” Mina looks just as puzzled now too, and wonders if she’s somehow spoken too much. “Well, Nayeon came by the office and brought me lunch. She said you had asked her to.”

“Well, I hadn’t.” Sana tells her. “But I do often complain about you forgetting to eat if no one’s there to make you, so maybe she was worried about that.” 

“That’s really sweet of her, then.” Mina suddenly feels kind of bashful about it. She would have expected Momo to do something like that, but she didn’t know Nayeon would care that much about her to go out of her way to do something nice for her. They’re simply not that close yet. “But why would she lie about it?” 

“Nayeon is full of surprises.” Sana smiles. Hearing about Nayeon having that nice gesture towards Mina makes her so glad because, to her, it’s a sign that Nayeon is finally accepting and getting to be okay with the idea of Mina being a new constant in their lives. Doing a small, but caring thing like that is very like Nayeon. “She was probably just embarrassed. She sometimes likes to appear tougher than she actually is.”

Mina let herself be reassured. It can’t mean anything bad that Nayeon had done something for her unrequested, in fact, it gives her a push and encourages her further to try and get closer to Sana’s older girlfriend again. She had been too intimidated and scared of making things worse to really try before, but maybe this is a sign there is a good chance a bolder approach may be the right move now. “What are you guys talking about?” Momo walks back into the room with a cup of tea ready for Sana’s sore throat, which she carefully hands to her.

Sana smiles mischievously and Mina knows she won’t keep quiet about what she’s just head. “You’re gonna love what Mina just told me about Nayeon.” 

“Please do tell.” Momo crawls up the bed until she’s sitting down with her legs crossed and her back resting on the headboard. 

They spend a few minutes lightheartedly joking about their girlfriend, but Mina makes them promise afterwards not to bring it up with her, just in case. She doesn’t want Nayeon to feel embarrassed and end up resenting her somehow. 

Mina has to leave shortly after, but she is content after having seen Sana in a better condition and having found the resolution to tackle the issue of Nayeon head-on. 

#

Jihyo can hear Jeongyeon talking on the phone from the bedroom, where she had been taking a nap after a tiring day at work. Feeling still a little sleepy, she heads to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee, and finds her soulmate video calling their best friend. 

She says hi over Jeongyeon’s shoulder, and tries to catch up to their conversation. Apparently, Sana’s been sick for a few days, and Mina is telling her about it. Once she has a steaming cup of americano in her hands, Jihyo finally feels able to really participate in their conversation. 

“You guys are coming to the New Year’s Eve party at Sana’s right?” Mina asks them, even if they’ve confirmed it a thousand times, she’s obviously still nervous about it. They’re both going to be in the city, and they usually spend it with Mina, but the situation this year is a little different. Sana had invited Mina to their own party, and of course extended the invitation to her best friends. 

Jihyo is kind of excited about it, she wants to know more about Mina’s now girlfriend and, of course, Sana’s partners she hasn’t been able to meet yet. 

“Yeah, we can’t wait.” Jihyo nods. 

“Great, Sana’s friends Dahyun and Chaeyoung are also going to be there. They’re really nice, you’ll see, I think you guys will like them a lot too.” Mina tells them.

“Great. I promise I’ll behave this time.” Jeongyeon jokes, making Mina fake glare at her. It seems like her girlfriend is in a good mood, Jihyo thinks. 

“You better.” Mina becomes quiet for a moment, apparently checking something on her phone. “It looks like I have to go…I swear work stuff never ends. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow!” She waves them goodbye enthusiastically, and Jihyo and Jeongyeon respond in kind until the video turns off.

The moment Mina hangs up, Jeongyeon’s whole demeanor changes. Jihyo can clearly see her retreat into herself once again, like she’s done every time the two of them have been alone lately. And it’s something too heartbreaking to get used to. She can’t stand how her soulmate seems to have been replaced by a stranger, because she’s known Jeongyeon all of her life but she’s never seen her like this. 

She’s been trying so hard to be patient, not to push too hard, but it’s gone on for too long. Jihyo can’t take feeling like her heart is breaking all over again every time Jeongyeon acts like she’s in a whole different world. And today is the day Jihyo reaches her limit. 

“What have I done wrong?”

“What?” Jeongyeon asks, turning around to look at her with confusion. 

Jihyo takes a shaky breath. “Just tell me what’s wrong so I can make it better. But I can’t take this anymore, Jeong. You're barely talking to me and I can’t keep pretending everything is fine when I know it’s never been so wrong.”

“Jihyo…” Jeongyeon starts, and Jihyo knows she’s going to try to deny it again. She doesn’t give her the chance. 

“Don’t lie to me.” She says, gripping the edge of the counter tightly, needing something solid to hang on to. “How can I help you if you won’t tell me what’s going on? I feel like we’re drifting apart more and more every day and I don’t know what I can do to fix that.” 

Jeongyeon presses her lips together and crosses her arms. It appears as if she’s bracing herself for impact.

“Maybe there is nothing you can do.”

“I’m your soulmate! I’m sure there is _something-_ ”

“So?” Jeongyeon isn’t able to hold back. “Just because you’re my soulmate everything between us is supposed to always be perfect?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Jihyo tries to walk closer to Jeongyeon, feeling the tension rising and wanting to defuse it somehow, but her girlfriend takes a step back when she does. She can feel a lot of emotions coming from Jeongyeon, so many she can’t keep track, and with a lot of intensity. She’s probably kept it all bottled up all this time and it’s finally pouring out now at once. 

“You don’t need to say it. That’s what it’s supposed to be like, right? But what if it isn’t?” 

Jihyo can feel she’s angry, but she’s not sure who, or what she’s angry at. The thought of what she’s feeling from Jeongyeon right now being caused by her is devastating. Could her soulmate harbor so much anger and resentment towards her? 

Jihyo has never thought Jeongyeon and her are perfect. No relationship is. Of course they have arguments from time to time, but never anything too important, and they’re rare. They are happy together, or at least she thought so. Now, she’s starting to feel Jeongyeon isn’t as happy with her as she had always thought she was. 

“Are you still happy with me?” Jihyo asks her. She’s so scared about the answer she can feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest. What if Jeongyeon says no? All of her life, she’s had this one certainty. Jeongyeon was always going to be by her side. And now, all of a sudden, that certainty has disappeared like smoke in the wind, leaving her afraid and disoriented. 

The way Jeongyeon is looking at her makes her fear the worst. She doesn’t look angry anymore, but sorrowful, and that is somehow even worse.

“I’ve been happy. You've made me so happy.” Jeongyeon inhales deeply. “But I don’t know if we’re going to be able to keep being like that in the future.”

“Why?” There is desperation in Jihyo’s question. She’s can’t see a way this conversation is going to end up in a good way for either of them.

“We’ve known we were soulmates since we were children. We grew up knowing we were going to get together when we were old enough. It feels now… like we had no choice. We did what we thought we were supposed to. But what if it’s wrong?” 

“Wrong?” 

“Not wrong." Jeongyeon corrects herself. "Just… what if it could have been better? What if there was someone out there better for you?” 

Jihyo wants to scream there isn’t. Her hands ache to reach for Jeongyeon’s, but she stays quiet and still, feeling smaller than she’s ever felt before.

“I feel like I need time to think. Like I need to get away.” It looks like it pains Jeongyeon to say that.

“From me.” Jihyo’s lip trembles and Jeongyeon wants nothing more than to take her in her arms and comfort her, but she knows it’d be a mistake. Because she’d end up caving in, only to end up in this same situation a few months from now. And she’s been a coward long enough, trying to pretend there was nothing going on. Now’s her chance to rectify that. 

“I think spending some time away from each other would be good for both of us.” Jeongyeon says, as assuredly as she can manage. “But I… I really feel like I need some distance to be able to think clearly.” 

Jihyo doesn’t cry. At least not now, not in front of Jeongyeon. She’ll do plenty of that later. But she knows, that as much as this is hurting her, it’s hurting her soulmate just as hard. If she’s doing this, it’s because she really needs it. And if that’s what Jeongyeon needs, Jihyo is going to give it to her no matter how heart-wrenching it is. She won’t make it harder than it already is for both of them. 

“If you need time, I’ll give it to you.” She doesn’t need to tell her she’ll wait for her as long as it takes. Jeongyeon already knows that. 

There’s only one thing left for her to do, and that is hoping that when Jeongyeon figures out whatever there is that is making her doubt everything, the conclusion she gets to is that being together is the right choice for both of them. 

#

Mina probably wouldn’t have been able to do something like this a couple of months ago. She would have never even thought she’d be this bold. But circumstances, and people, change and she feels pretty good about her own development as she stands outside of Nayeon’s school, waiting for the other woman to come out after work. 

When she does, and she spots Mina, she’s noticeably stunned. Of course, there’s no way she could have predicted that she’d be there, but she still manages to recover and mask it up quickly. 

“Hey, Mina.” She greets her amiably when she’s near enough. “Why are you here? Sana isn’t supposed to pick me up today.” It’s only normal for her to think she’s here because of Sana. That’s the only link between them so far, but Mina’s intention today is precisely to change that. 

“Actually, I’m here to see you.” She says, and Nayeon raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Me?”

“You lied to me.” Mina tells her with a slight smile. “Sana didn’t tell you to bring lunch to me.” 

Nayeon chuckles and shakes her head, apparently little embarrassed to have been caught. “She always talks about how you forget lunch if she doesn’t bring it to you, so I thought it’d be a good idea to make sure you ate something. I had to prepare my own anyway, packing another one wasn’t a big deal.” 

“Why did you lie, though?”

Nayeon shrugs her shoulders. “I guess I just didn’t want you to think it was weird.”

“Well, it was not. It was really kind of you.” Mina smiles innocently at her. “So, as a thank you, I wanted to take you out for a drink.” 

Her proposal does seem to break Nayeon’s cool façade, even if it’s just for a few seconds, and there is a shadow of panic in her eyes. Mina wonders what the hell can be even remotely scary about hanging out with her. “You don’t have to do that.” She says, but Mina is more than prepared for her initial refusal and any possible excuses. She’s checked with Sana and Momo that Nayeon is free this evening. 

“I know, but I really want to. I’d like for us to get to know each other a little better.” Mina replies honestly. She wants to be able to get closer to Nayeon like she’s been able to do with Momo, and she won't waste such a perfect opening to do so. 

Somehow, Nayeon is able to tell there’s no getting out of this one. So, after a few instants of doubt that drag on longer than they should, she puts a smile on her face and nods. “Alright. I guess I can’t say no to a free drink.” 

“Great!” Mina replies keenly. She feels the slight flutter of nerves in her stomach at the prospect of spending the evening with Nayeon, but she’s confident she can achieve her goal tonight. 

#

Being close to Nayeon had felt nerve-wracking before, but today Mina feels mostly excited about it. Nayeon can’t hate her, like she had feared at times before, if she’s gone out of her way to do something nice for her. So now, it just seems kind of like a challenge to figure out a way to get closer to the other woman. Mina feels like she does when she’s about to crack open a case. 

It doesn’t take long for Nayeon to figure out there’s something Mina is not telling her, and when they get to their destination she looks at her with a mix of disbelief and amusement. 

“I thought we were going out to a bar.” She tells her, and Mina shrugs her shoulders. 

“I said we were going out for a drink. I didn’t say where.” 

After all, they do serve drinks in a karaoke. In fact, Mina is pretty sure it’s one of the places people end up getting drunker in, even those who don’t usually indulge in alcohol. It’s the only option for those too shy to be able to stand up and sing without a little encouragement. 

“Did Sana put you up to this?” Nayeon asks her as they walk inside and they’re guided towards the room Mina has reserved for them. 

Mina laughs and shakes her head. “I merely asked for suggestions on where I could take you. And Momo told me you love karaokes.” 

“Oh, so she’s the one I have to blame for this.” Nayeon tries to sound menacing. It doesn’t come off that way. Mina has seen first-hand how smitten she is with her girlfriend to think she can be even the slightest bit mad at her for this.

“You should only blame me. It was all my idea.” Mina still says. 

“I will then.” Nayeon replies. They walk into the room and settle in, waiting for their first drinks, which don’t take too long to come. “I wouldn’t have imagined you to be one for karaoke.” 

“I like to sing.” Mina confesses. It’s not a thing many know about her. “Momo also said you have a really nice voice. I can’t wait to hear it.” 

“I guess you’ll be the judge of that soon enough.” Nayeon confidently grabs the mic and walks towards the center of the room as if she was on a real stage. Mina can’t help staring, there is something hypnotic about Nayeon’s self-assurance.

Momo was right. Nayeon does have a really nice voice. Mina, however, doesn’t let herself be intimidated by it, or by her confidence. They’re here to have fun and hopefully bond, so that’s the only thing that concerns her. She listens to Nayeon cover a heartfelt ballad she’s only vaguely familiar with as she lets herself relax against the couch she’s sitting on. 

When the song is done, Nayeon walks right back to her and hands Mina the mic. “It’s your turn now.” She says in a way that sounds like a dare.

Mina has prepared for this, and knows which song she’s going to sing. It’s one by a foreign artist, soft and mellow, that suits her voice well. She can see in the way Nayeon observes her that she’s pleasantly surprised by how she can actually carry a tune. She’s not a singer by any means, but her voice is pleasant and she can mostly keep it on key. 

“So you can actually sing.” Nayeon says as the song fades out, and Mina knows she’s managed to intrigue her. That’s good. Getting Nayeon’s attention is as good of a place to start as any. 

“Do you want to sing one together now?” Mina asks her. “I’ll let you choose.”

“Sure.” Nayeon replies, already browsing through the extensive catalogue of songs. “Damn, it’s been too long since I’ve been to one of these places.” She says. “Oh, I’ve got the perfect one. I’m sure you’ll know it too.” She points at one of the songs in the list, and she is right. Mina is sure everyone in Korea knows that song, considering how it made the girl group that released it incredibly famous. She also quite likes it, but she doesn’t say it, not knowing if Nayeon will find it lame that she genuinely enjoys that kind of music. 

“I do! We can do that one.” She says, and Nayeon grins, excited. 

“Great. I know a lot of people find it annoying, but I still love that song.” She admits.

“Really? I love it too.”

“Do you know the choreo?” Nayeon smirks, and Mina feels her newfound confidence waver for the first time that day. 

“Uh…” 

“I’m sure you do.” Nayeon answers for her, and tugs her sleeve to make her stand up next to her. She hands her the other microphone and with no more time to prepare, Mina finds herself singing along to the song and trying to remember the choreography she knew perfectly well back when she was a teenager, doing her best to push down the embarrassment. 

Nayeon laughs, but she can tell it’s more directed at their current situation than at her, and soon enough Mina relaxes enough to enjoy the ridiculousness of it all. That song and their silly performance is what it takes to finally break the ice between them. They go straight for another one after it, and then a third, until they both decide it’s best to take a break and drink a little before going back to the singing. 

It’s definitely less awkward than Mina had expected after that. Nayeon and her talk about how they were both obsessed with that girl group when they were younger, and after that it’s easy to keep finding things in common between them that allow them to have a playful banter Mina greatly enjoys. It’s definitely different than the easy comfort of being with Sana, or the gentle calm that she experiences when she’s with Momo, but she thinks she can just as easily get used to it. 

Just like the songs keep coming, so do the drinks. Amongst the things that Mina finds out about Nayeon that night, there is the fact that she’s a lightweight. Soon enough, she realizes the other woman is too tipsy to keep going and, not without a struggle, she manages to convince her it’s time to go back home. 

Mina gives the cab driver the direction to Nayeon’s apartment. She’s texted Sana and apparently her and Momo are out on a date, but Nayeon has her key so she can just help her inside and then leave for her place with the older woman tucked safely in bed sleeping it off. 

Nayeon is quite giggly when drunk, at least she is during the most of the drive home. At one point, however, she gets all quiet, turns towards her and just stares at Mina with an intensity that makes her feel almost uneasy. 

“Are you okay?” Mina asks her, to which Nayeon just nods, her cheek getting more squished against the seat of the cab in a way that makes her look even more adorable. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“I did.” Nayeon replies softly, her eyes looking a little glassy. 

“I'm glad.” Mina hesitates for a second. She doesn’t know if right now is the best moment to bring this up, but she fears she won’t be brave enough to say it at another time. “I thought you didn’t like me.” 

“That’s not the issue.” Nayeon scoots closer to her, holds onto Mina’s arm and burrows her face against her shoulder. Mina is too flustered by the sudden affection to even think about asking her what the issue actually is. She’s left wondering anyway, because she doesn’t want to feel like she’s taking advantage of Nayeon’s state to get more insight into what’s actually on the other woman’s head, even though her behavior has her completely lost. 

Their evening together has been a success in her eyes, but she still can’t be sure if the next time they see each other Nayeon will be as comfortable with her as she’s acted this afternoon, or if she will have put a wall between them again.

Even though Mina stays quiet, Nayeon doesn’t. When they get to their destination, Mina helps her unlock her front door and get to the bedroom, despite Nayeon’s feeble protests that she doesn’t need it Mina doesn’t feel comfortable leaving her alone when she’s so wobbly. Nayeon lets herself carelessly fall on the mattress and looks fixedly at Mina while lying down, propped up on one of the many pillows placed on the duvet. 

Mina can’t decipher what’s that emotion glinting in Nayeon's eyes, but her gaze feels like it burns and it leaves her rooted in that spot, standing in the middle of the room these three women who have become such an important part of her life share. Mina feels out of place.

“You remind me so much of her.” Nayeon breaks the thick silence with a soft voice. 

“Of who?” Asking that question, something tells Mina she’s on the cusp of making an important discovery. The kind that can flip your world upside down. 

“Of my soulmate.” 

Something doesn’t fit. Mina tilts her head and asks her again. “Of Momo?”

Nayeon’s eyes narrow, and she looks at her with confusion. “Momo? Momo is not my soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about that cliffhanger :) who saw that plot twist coming?
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay safe everyone! 
> 
> you can share your thoughts about the story on twitter using #TWICEdaylight.


	9. Chapter 9

Going to the supermarket straight after work may not have been the best idea, but given Sana and Mina’s tight schedules it’s the only moment they can squeeze in to get the necessary supplies for the upcoming New Year’s Eve party at Sana’s. Mina had offered to help since Nayeon and Momo were so busy with their jobs too, and she wasn’t going to waste a chance to spend more time with Sana. 

She doesn’t mind having to navigate through the crowded isles trying to find all the stuff they need, even if it’s proving to be a bit of a challenge. Mina, efficient as ever, suggests that they split the list of items they have to get so they can be done faster. That way, they’re able to get everything in a relatively short time, and head back to the car after paying.

Mina doesn’t usually drive but since she knew she’d have to help Sana out that afternoon she had chosen to go to work by car that morning. She’s a careful driver, and she pays as much attention to the road ahead as she can considering she has a very distracting Sana right next to her on the passenger seat, chatting animatedly about the party.

Mina has probably never been so enthusiastic about a party before. It’s just going to be a small celebration, but the she loves the thought of getting all of her friends together with Sana, Momo and Nayeon, as well as Dahyun and Chaeyoung. 

There is something, however, that has been weighing on her mind ever since her outing with Nayeon that ended so unexpectedly. And, right now, alone with Sana for the first time in a while, seems like a good moment to ask her about it. 

“Can I ask you something?” Mina says as Sana shuffles through the radio stations to find something she likes. Her girlfriend makes a noise of agreement. “I feel a little dumb asking, because I had assumed Nayeon and Momo were soulmates, but the other day Nayeon told me they aren’t.” 

“Oh.” Sana, surprised by the subject Mina has brought up, brings her attention back to her. “So you’re curious about who their soulmates are?” 

Mina nods. “Yeah. I don’t want to be nosy or anything, so if you don’t want to tell me that’s okay.” 

Sana’s lips curl into half a smile. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, but I can’t. I think they should be the ones to tell you that, since it’s their story.” 

“I understand.” Mina is probably a hundred times more intrigued about it now than she was before, but she completely respects Sana’s silence. She hopes she’ll be able to find out the truth from Momo and Nayeon, not only to sate her curiosity but because it will also mean they’ve grown close enough for them to be able to trust her with something like that. 

Being with Sana has definitely opened her mind up when it comes to soulmates, and people’s relationships. Before, she thought there was only one way these things went. People met their soulmates, got together, and lived happily ever after together. She now realizes how naive she was to never think of other options, or realize circumstances can alter those perfect plans. 

After parking, Mina and Sana carry all the groceries up to the apartment. Momo is there to greet them at the door, quickly taking over Mina’s bags while Sana is left complaining that her own girlfriend doesn’t help her instead. 

Mina hasn’t seen Nayeon since that evening they spent together, and she doesn’t know if it’s just the other woman being busy and chance that makes it so, or if it’s intentional on Nayeon’s part after what had happened. Maybe she’s embarrassed to have gotten tipsy in front of her, or she regrets her confession if she even remembers it at all. Mina certainly does, and as much as it’s been on her mind lately, she still can’t decide how she feels about it. 

“Are you going to stay over for dinner?” Momo asks, and just by how she’s looking at her Mina already knows she won’t accept a no for an answer. Experience tells her trying to refuse is pointless, so she doesn’t. She doesn’t want to either, if she has to be honest. Lately, she’s had dinner at their place a few times, in a much more casual way than the first, and she loves it, even if it could sound strange to others. It beats eating alone at her apartment by a mile. 

Besides, it’s a good thing, she figures, that she gets used to spending time with Nayeon and Momo. They aren’t going anywhere, and Mina certainly isn’t either. Every day she is more sure of that. She’s never been this happy before, never felt less lonely. 

She helps Momo with dinner while Sana takes a shower. It seems like she’s finally going to see Nayeon, who Momo tells her is about to get home from work. 

“What are you thinking about?” Momo asks her with a playful tilt in her voice, Mina looking way too deep in thought for someone who’s just making a salad. “You look like you’re thinking hard. That’s bad for you, you know?” She jokes, and Mina chuckles. 

“Just work stuff.” A white lie never hurt anyone. Thinking about Nayeon, Mina is reminded about the mystery of hers and Momo’s soulmate, and discreetly tries to look at Momo’s wrist. It’s covered with a watch, though, so her questions are still unanswered. She’s a little frustrated, but she thinks she’d like to hear the story from Momo herself more, so she’s not that disappointed. 

“Well, forget about all of that now. Just think of our dinner and how great it’s going to be.” Momo’s enthusiasm about food is contagious, and the stew she’s making does smell amazing. 

“I’ll do that.” Mina smiles at her, and finishes slicing up the avocados she places on top of the salad. She’s about to take it to the living room table, the one that’s big enough to fit all of four of them, when she feels Momo gently taking her wrist so she turns towards her. 

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Momo says to her, a bit bashful. It’s surprising for Mina to see her like this, since she’s always been so open to her, but Sana does always say she’s a shy person, and that she used to be even more when she was younger. “If something is bothering you, or you need to rant. I know you have Sana, and your friends… but we’re friends too, right?” 

There’s a vulnerability in her voice that almost pains Mina. All this time she’s worried about being liked by Sana’s girlfriends, but she’s never considered the fact that they might be worried about being liked by her too. Probably because Mina liked them from the beginning. 

“Of course.” Mina replies. There’s something vulnerable in Momo’s big wide eyes that makes a rush of protectiveness go through her, and she steps closer to wrap her arms around the other woman, who responds to the embrace with the same warmth she always gives her. 

It’s not the first time they’ve hugged, but it’s the first time Mina has been the one to initiate it. Mina loves affection, but it’s always been hard for her to take that first step. But it’s easy with Momo, just like it was quickly easy with Sana too. 

Mina keeps surprising herself lately. She thinks that maybe meeting Sana has done more than just assuaging her loneliness, it has also changed her in ways she’s still discovering.

“I really appreciate your friendship, Momo.” Mina says when they break the hug, and it comes out a little awkward but Momo still beams at her, and Mina feels like that’s worth the bit of embarrassment she has to go through to voice her feelings. 

Momo has been so kind towards her since the beginning, and bit by bit she’s managed to make herself a home in Mina’s heart. Her quirky sense of humor and silly texts always make Mina laugh even when she’s stressed out at work, and the fact that they have so many interests in common has only helped them deepen their relationship quicker than Mina would have ever expected. 

They hear the sound of keys opening the front door, which means Nayeon is home, and Mina suddenly feels a little nervous. She doesn’t know how the other woman will act towards her. She tries her best not to show it, but when tNayeon enters the kitchen she finds she doesn’t really have anything to worry about. 

“Hey, Mina.” She greets her with a smile and a brief hug before going over to give Momo a quick kiss. She doesn’t seem that surprised to see her there, and Mina smiles, relieved that things between Nayeon and her seem to be better than ever even despite the weird ending of their last hang out.

“Is Sana still in the shower?” Nayeon asks, and groans when Momo nods, laughing. “I’m gonna have to kick her out so I can take a quick one. I feel gross about being out all day.”

Mina thinks Nayeon looks far from gross, in fact she looks as good as ever. Inevitably, Mina’s eyes fall to Nayeon’s wrist while the other two women talk to see if she can catch a peek of any letters there, but the fact that she’s wearing long sleeves makes it impossible to see anything. 

Mina silently chastises herself for being so impatient, and tells herself to wait to get her answers. For the rest of the night, she simply enjoys her time with the other three women, glad that over time she’s managed to be comfortable enough to actually participate in their conversations instead of mostly listening. 

It’s nice to finally be able to feel like she’s part of something, instead of just being in the outside looking in, waiting while other people actually live their lives. 

#

Jeongyeon and Jihyo are the last to make it to the party on New Year’s Eve. They get to Sana’s place after an incredibly awkward cab ride in which no words at all are exchanged between them, and Jeongyeon wonders once again if she’s making a mistake. Deep down, she knows this is what she had to do, but it still stings like hell when she’s actually able to feel just how hurt Jihyo is by all of this. 

She wants to figure things out, she wants to have the certainty that if Jihyo and her get back together she won’t have any more doubts, but she hates herself for hurting Jihyo in the process of doing that. 

It doesn’t help that Jihyo looks absolutely gorgeous in her night dress with her hair pulled up in an elegant updo, and Jeongyeon has to bite her tongue not to tell her that. She has to remind herself she can’t do that anymore now. 

They arrive together because Mina still doesn’t know anything about their break. They didn’t want to taint their best friend’s current happiness, and she had been so excited about this party they both agreed to wait until it is over to tell her. Jeongyeon also suspects they both feel ashamed about it, like they’ve failed, which only makes it harder to tell Mina, who has always looked up to them as a couple. 

By the time they get there, the apartment is already lively with the sounds of people talking and laughing loudly, the smell of delicious food and soft music playing in the background. Jeongyeon wishes she could enjoy it, because she knows it’d be a great night if it wasn’t for her current circumstances. Still, Jihyo and her do their best to play their part of the happy couple from the moment Mina opens the door for them, and luckily she’s too caught up in everything going on to notice they aren’t even touching each other. 

“Guys! You’re finally here!” She beams at them, and takes their hands to pull them inside. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.” 

Mina is glowing, and Jeongyeon feels pride seeing her this happy and outgoing. Considering Jihyo’s fond smile she probably feels the same. She takes them to the kitchen, where Nayeon and Momo are still working hard on the last touches to their dinner, and they have a brief introduction to each other. Mina then takes them to the living room so the other two can work peacefully, and they get to meet Chaeyoung and Dahyun. 

They chat for a bit, the five of them, and Jeongyeon feels good about it. The other two seem friendly and funny, and Chaeyoung and her get into an intense conversation together quickly after Jeongyeon says she writes children’s books and Chaeyoung turns out to be an illustrator who has worked on a few books of her genre.

“Where is Sana?” Jeongyeon hears Jihyo ask Mina, and she listens in for a second because she’s been wondering about it too. 

“Oh , she ran out to get some more ice. You know there’s always that thing you forget when preparing a party.” Mina says, and right as if it was on queue they hear the front door opening and Sana announcing her arrival with a few bags of ice. 

“That was a nightmare. I almost had to fight a guy for the last bag of ice.” She says after leaving the bags in the freezer and coming back to the room where the rest of them are hanging out, talking and sipping at the cocktails Mina has prepared for them. It’s a little strange, to see how well Mina fits in this place, as if it was her own. She almost looks more at home here than she does back at her apartment, Jeongyeon thinks at one point. 

After a while Jeongyeon, excuses herself to Chaeyoung saying she needs to say something to Sana and that she’ll be right back. Sana seems surprised when Jeongyeon tells her she wants to talk to her, but she follows her to a corner of the room where they can have a little privacy.

“I wanted to apologize for how I behaved the first time we met.” She starts, nervously scratching her head. “I was really out of line, and I feel awful for saying all of that stuff to you. You’ve proved you really care about Mina and she seems happier than she’s ever been, so I’m glad you didn’t follow my shitty advice.” 

Sana lets out a laugh at that, and Jeongyeon grins, a little more relaxed. It feels good to have let that out of her chest. She really regrets her behavior back then, Sana had done nothing to warrant it. It had been a problem of Jeongyeon and her insecurities, and she knew she had to apologize to her for it. 

“I appreciate your apology, Jeongyeon, and I’m glad that you think that now. I really only want Mina to be happy.” Sana says, smiling warmly at her. “I never thought too badly of you, Mina always speaks so highly of you and we all have bad moments where we say things we don’t mean. I actually hope we can become friends too.”

Sana really is just as nice as Mina had told her so many times before, Jeongyeon thinks. “I’d like that too.” She agrees. Jeongyeon may feel like a walking disaster, but at least she’s been able to make this one thing better. Maybe, with time, she’ll be able to fix her other mistakes too.

#

Dinner is a relaxed affair, full of amazing food and great conversations, with all of the guests that have just met trying to get to know each other, and for while Jeongyeon thinks maybe the night won’t be so bad. She loves seeing Mina in her element, and it is quite entertaining to see her interact not only with Sana, but with her girlfriends too. 

She catches Mina wiping Momo’s face with a napkin, since the other girl can be somewhat of a messy eater, and chuckles under her breath at how cute they both look. Nayeon is way harder to read, but she can see the softness in her eyes when she talks to Mina, which tempers Jeongyeon’s protective instincts. She had been wary about the other woman before since she knew she had been the most reluctant one at first. 

Even Jihyo seems to be having a good time. She’s striked up a conversation about music with Dahyun and they’ve both been nerding away about it while Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung do the same about their respective fields. She likes how open and honest the younger girl is, and Jeongyeon feels like they’ve clicked in the short time they’ve known each other. 

Things take a turn for the worse, however, when the subject of soulmates is brought up during dessert. 

Chaeyoung and Dahyun talk about how they met and their friendship blossomed into love, and it’s a heartwarming tale for anyone. Maybe a little too much for some, specially if your own relationship has just come crashing down a few days ago. Jeongyeon tries to focus on her curiosity about the fact that they have no soulmate marks, something that is apparently more common than she’d thought but that she had never heard about before. 

Afterwards, though, and at the request of Mina and Dahyun, who seems to always want to hear the tale, Sana tells them a bit about her love story with Momo and Nayeon, how she’s known Momo her whole life and that they met Nayeon at college. When she starts talking about Mina, however, Jeongyeon notices there’s something wrong. 

There’s this tightening in her chest, and she suddenly feels so sad keeping herself from crying is almost impossible. She knows well enough this isn’t her own sadness, but Jihyo’s, because it hurts even more. She steals a glance at her soulmate, who’s sitting right beside her to keep appearances, and it’s like something pierces her chest when she sees her eyes shining with unshed tears and her hands fidgeting in her lap. 

She wants nothing more than to reach out and take them in her own, but that isn’t her place anymore. It’s pure torture, knowing she’s the one who did this to her, to them. It isn’t long until Jihyo abruptly stands up and mutters something about going to the bathroom, and Jeongyeon can only watch her leave.

#

  
  


Mina knows Jihyo and Jeongyeon too well not to see there is something going on between them, but she had been able to put it to the back of her mind thinking it was probably something silly until what happened during dinner. Jihyo makes an excuse to leave the table, and Mina follows her when she doesn’t come back after a few minutes, knowing something is really wrong. She goes to the bathroom and knocks on the door. 

“Jihyo? Is everything okay?” She doesn’t get a response, so she tries again until Jihyo finally opens the door and lets her in. The state her friend is in breaks Mina’s heart. She’s obviously been crying hard, her cheeks are reddened and her makeup is all smudged, but the worst part is how utterly defeated and small she looks. Seeing Jihyo, who has always been the strongest one out of the three of them, their rock, like this is a lot to handle.

“Jihyo, what happened?” Mina asks as she pulls her into a tight hug, letting her friend collapse against her. “What is going on with you and Jeongyeon?” 

“We broke up.” Jihyo starts crying again, and Mina holds her through it, not fully able to believe those words. Jihyo and Jeongyeon weren’t together? That doesn’t feel right. It feels almost impossible, that two people she knows love each other so much aren’t together anymore. Jihyo’s legs seem like they are about to give out, so Mina carefully lets the both of them slide to the floor, where they sit close together.

“How long has this been going on?” Mina asks her once she’s calmed down enough to be able to answer. 

“Two weeks. Jeongyeon has been living with her sister.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mina tries not to sound hurt by it, but it feels awful that her friends kept something like that from her. 

“You were so happy…” Jihyo sniffs, drying her cheeks with the back of her hand. “We didn’t want to ruin that, so we agreed to wait until after the party.” 

Mina sighs. It hurts even more to know both of them were watching her enjoy the thrill of her new relationship with Sana while their own was crashing into pieces. “What happened, Jihyo?” 

“Jeongyeon had been acting strange for a while, but she wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. In the end, I confronted her and she told me she needed to take a break.” Jihyo takes a deep breath. 

It doesn’t sound at all like the Jeongyeon Mina knows, because her best friend has always been so hopelessly in love with Jihyo anyone could see it. Mina wonders what went wrong for things to turn out like this. 

“Did she say why?” 

“She said something about not being sure if we were right for each other anymore.” Jihyo explains in a broken whisper. “I think she’s doubting us because we’ve always known we were each other’s soulmates, and we got together right away. She said that maybe there is someone better for us out there, and I know there isn’t for me but what if there is someone else for her?”

Jihyo sobs after saying that, and Mina wraps an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer, until her face is resting on her chest. She doesn’t know what to tell Jihyo to make it better, but she’s definitely going to want to hear Jeongyeon’s side of the story. She’s trying not to be mad at her, despite how much it pains her to see Jihyo like this, because she knows Jeongyeon must be going through a hard time too. 

“Jihyo, I’m sure Jeongyeon just needs a little time to think. You two have been together all of your lives… maybe she reached a point in which she needed a little time to be on her own and figure things out.” Mina tells Jihyo as she strokes her hair. “But she loves you so much. I don’t think there’s anyone out there better for her, and I don’t say it just because you’re soulmates.” 

After a few minutes of comforting silence Jihyo breathes in, pulls herself together, gets up, and offers Mina a hand so she can do the same. “I look like a mess.” She complains, looking at herself at the mirror as she tries to fix her hair.

“That’s okay, I’ll help.” Mina says, already looking through the drawers. “I’ll borrow some of Sana’s makeup, she won’t mind.” She doesn’t find any in the bathroom, though, and tells Jihyo to wait for her while she goes to ask her girlfriend where she stores it. 

Everyone seems to be having fun again back at the party, talking and drinking together. She can’t find Jeongyeon, but maybe she has stepped out for a few minutes, and Mina goes straight to Sana to ask her about the make up, briefly explaining the situation to her. 

“It’s in my room, check the third drawer of the big dresser.” She tells her, and Mina doesn’t waste any time before going to find it. When she opens the drawer, however, she realizes she’s made a mistake, because it doesn’t look like it has Sana’s belongings. There are some clothes there she recognizes as Nayeon’s, as well as her laptop, but the thing that catches her attention is a framed picture that’s on plain sight, and Mina picks it up to look at it better.

There are two girls in the picture. One is Nayeon, although she looks younger, and the other is someone Mina is not familiar with at all. They’re both laughing, and Nayeon is giving the other girl a piggyback ride, which explains the amused expressions since it looks like the unknown girl is much taller than her. 

She looks so pretty Mina wouldn’t be surprised if someone told her that was a model, and she can’t help staring at her as if it she could find the answers to all the questions speeding through her mind just by that. 

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice startles her, and Mina hurriedly puts the picture back to where it was. Nayeon stands in the entrance of her room, with her arms crossed and her whole body tense.

“Sorry, I asked Sana if she could lend me some make up, she told me it’s in the third drawer, but-” Mina tries to explain. 

“Her drawer is the fourth one.” Nayeon says, more cutting and cold than Mina has ever heard her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Mina scrambles to open it, and right away she find her makeup bag there. “Nayeon, I-” 

“Just don’t talk about this again.” She cuts her off before Mina can apologize, or ask her about the girl in the picture, if she’s really who Mina thinks it is. It probably wouldn’t have been a good idea anyway, considering how pissed Nayeon looks right now. Mina worries about having messed up all of her progress with the other woman with such a silly mistake. 

She passes by her to get out of the room, and bites her tongue not to say anything else that could damage their relationship even more. She hadn’t meant to snoop and breach the other girl’s privacy, but she knows how it must have looked to Nayeon. She can just hope she will be forgiven soon. 

She finally gets the make up to Jihyo, and helps her fix it until she looks just as gorgeous as she had before. They both join the party again, and Mina suspects Jihyo is relieved that Jeongyeon is still not there.

Mina still doesn’t know how, but she knows she will do all she can to help her best friends be happy again. Both of them. 

  
  


#

It’s freezing cold outside but Jeongyeon is still thankful for the fact that there’s a balcony in the apartment. It allows her to get some fresh air to clear her thoughts and, of course, avoid the whole situation inside. She doesn’t know how to deal with seeing Jihyo broken because of her.

She’s at least able to find a little respite in the quiet loneliness of the balcony. The muffled sound of the music and cheering from the party becomes louder for a few seconds, signaling the door has slid open, and Jeongyeon turns to see Momo is the one who has come out with her. 

“I needed a little air.” She says, and Jeongyeon quietly nods, not really minding when the other woman comes to stand beside her in silence.

“Are you okay?” Momo asks her after a few minutes, and Jeongyeon is a little surprised because it sounds like she actually cares about the answer. 

“I am?”

“Are you really?”

Jeongyeon sighs. “I guess I’m not.” She doesn’t know what it is it about Momo that makes her want to spill her guts to her. Or maybe she just can’t take not being able to talk about it to anyone anymore. “Jihyo and I broke up.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“I was the one who did it.” Jeongyeon clarifies, but Momo shrugs her shoulders.

“It doesn’t mean you’re not hurting too.” 

“Are you speaking from experience?”

“I guess I am.” Momo replies with a smirk, echoing Jeongyeon’s earlier words. She turns around, resting her back on the railing, to look at the other woman while she speaks. “I broke up with Sana when we were in college.” 

Jeongyeon knits her eyebrows, surprised. Momo looks so in love with Sana that it’s hard to imagine. Although other people probably think the same about her and Jihyo. “Why?” 

“I thought she was going to find her soulmate, and I’d be left alone. I was so afraid of it, I figured it was best to just break it off myself before I had to watch it happen.” 

Jeongyeon can’t say she’s ever been in that same situation, but there’s something about Momo’s motives she understands completely. 

“Can I ask why you broke up with Jihyo? I know we’ve just met.. but I really don’t think it’s because you don’t love her.” 

“I think I am afraid too. Terrified.” Jeongyeon admits for the first time. “That even though we were supposed to be perfect together we won’t be. That something is going to break us apart.” She doesn’t say what that something is, but Momo has a feeling Jeongyeon already knows exactly what she’s talking about. 

“And I had always thought that, because we were soulmates, there was no other way for us to live. That being together was the only option for both of us. But now I’ve realized it’s not.” 

“And you don’t know if that is the best option anymore.” Momo says.

“I’ve been with Jihyo my whole life. Deep down, I think that as much as it hurts this break will be good for both of us. So we can stop and think if this is really what we want.” 

Momo smiles at her like she understands. “If this is weighing on you so heavily, I think you made the right choice. As hard as it feels now. Can I give you a little advice?”

“Considering you have two girlfriends, I think your advice must be quite good, so please, go ahead.” Momo laughs at her joke, and Jeongyeon smiles, shoulders finally relaxing for the first time that night. 

“Talk to Jihyo after you’ve cleared your head. Don’t assume what she thinks, or what she wants.” 

“Okay.” Jeongyeon agrees in a soft tone. “Thanks for listening, Momo. I think I needed that more than I knew.” She really did. She didn’t know why telling Momo had been easier than talking to her sister about it, maybe because Momo held no expectations of her, or her relationship.

“No need to thank me. Any friend of Mina is a friend of mine. So, if you ever need someone to lend you an ear again, I’m here.” Momo places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it. “I’m gonna go back to the party now.”

Jeongyeon nods. “You should. I’m gonna stay here for a couple more minutes.” She says, and takes a deep breath after she hears the door slide close.

After a few more minutes there alone, Jeongyeon comes to the conclusion she should go back home. Well, to her sister’s. But doing it without telling Jihyo why feels wrong. She doesn’t want her to come to the wrong conclusion. So, as hard as it, she walks back in and over to where Jihyo is chatting with Chaeyoung and Nayeon, and asks her to come closer with a tilt of her head. 

“I assume Mina already knows.” She says, not surprised when Jihyo nods. “I’m going to leave then… I want you to enjoy tonight as much as you can, and there’s no point in me being here anymore.”

“Alright.” Jihyo quietly says. “Please, take care on the way home.” 

“You too. Take care of yourself, Jihyo.” Jeongyeon swallows the lump in her throat. 

She guesses Jihyo feels the same as her, that they’re both so used to taking care of the other they don’t really know how to deal with not having to do so anymore.

#

Sana is already a little buzzed by the time the countdown starts, but she thinks the euphoria she feels isn’t related to the alcohol. The night has just been so wonderful. Being with all of her friends as well as her girlfriends, and being able to get to know Mina’s friends a little better has been amazing. 

She’s high on that happiness as she watches the most important people in her life all together in her living room, shouting along to the decreasing numbers so loudly the TV broadcast is almost inaudible, and she joins them with the same enthusiasm as it reaches three.

Everything becomes chaos as they finally welcome the new year. Everyone is jumping around and hugging each other, and Sana just lets herself go giving both Nayeon and Momo a kiss, and seeing them kiss each other. When she looks around for Mina, however, she isn’t able to find her, and knits her eyebrows. Even through her hazy mind, clouded by the drinks and the frenzy, she can only focus on one thing now. She needs to find Mina, because she has to give her a new year’s kiss. 

Letting her instinct, or probably the soulmate bond, take her Sana finds herself walking towards the small studio which she uses when she has to work from home. She finds Mina there, looking at the books displayed on her shelf case. Sana leans on the doorway and crosses her arms, looking at her with a fond smile. 

“What are you doing hiding over here?” Sana asks her, and Mina doesn’t seem surprised to see her there. 

“I’m not hiding.” Mina replies as Sana walks in closer to her. 

“Yes, you are. I wanted to give you a New Year’s kiss.” Sana pouts. She takes her hand and intertwines their fingers together to show Mina she isn’t really upset. 

“Sorry.” Mina smiles shyly. “I guess I got a little overwhelmed out there. And…” She stops herself, not sure of how to express it. 

“And?” Sana gently encourages her, tugging her closer by the hand. Mina lets herself be led, and holds onto the other woman’s waist.

“You’ve never kissed me in front of Nayeon and Momo. I didn’t want it to be weird for them, or to ruin the moment. I don’t know.” She explains as best as she can, feeling awkward.

Sana purses her lips. She does get Mina’s concern, although she wishes she didn’t feel insecure about their relationship when compared to her other two girlfriends. She knows that, even if she’s tried to let her know just how important she is to her, it will take a while for Mina to accept she doesn’t come second to anyone just because she started dating her later. 

“You wouldn’t have ruined anything. No one would have minded. You’re my girlfriend, and I love you, so I wanted to give you a kiss at midnight.” Sana softly tells her, too concerned with soothing Mina’s worries that she doesn’t realize what she’s let slip. 

Mina, however, does. Her eyes open wide, and it’s then Sana is aware of what she’s just said. Her heart thumps in her chest, wondering if she’s spoken too soon, if Mina will think it’s too much, but she won’t deny it. It’s the truth, and she knows there’s no way to hide it for long, not from her soulmate. 

“Was that too soon?” She hesitantly asks. 

Her fears are completely forgotten when she sees how Mina beams at her, irradiating joy. “No. Not at all.” 

She leans in, and Sana finally gets her New Year’s kiss. And, as lovely as it is and as happy as it makes her, she’s even more elated when, after it ends, Mina smiles against her lips and whispers. “I love you too.” 

#

They end up staying in Sana’s studio for a while, sitting close together on the small armchair Sana has there. Mina tells her about what she has found out after talking to Jihyo, and Sana tries to comfort her, feeling bad for her friends. She knows from experience just how much heartbreak like that can hurt. Thinking you’ve lost someone you who’s always been by your side, and who you thought would always be, is one of the worst things she’s ever experienced. 

“It sucks, but maybe this had to happen. Maybe they need the time to find themselves after spending their whole lives together, you know?” Sana squeezes Mina’s hand. She hates seeing how sad she looks over this. “They will find their way back to each other if that’s what right for them.” 

“I hope so.” Mina sighs, and nestles her head on Sana’s shoulder. Tonight had just been a whirlwind of emotions, so it’s no surprise tiredness catches up to her. After a few quiet minutes, Sana looks down to check and, just like she expected from Mina’s even breaths against her neck, the other woman seems to be fast asleep. 

Sana bites her lip to hold back a giggle over how adorable she looks, and kisses her forehead. She does her best to stay still, not wanting to disturb her sleep, and her eyes are already dropping close too by the time Momo walks into the room. 

“There you two are.” She says in a whisper. “We were wondering where you had been hiding. The fantastic duo and Jihyo have already left.” 

“We were talking, and she ended up falling asleep. I couldn’t just wake her up.” Sana pouts, and Momo shakes her head fondly. 

“Come on, I’ll carry her to bed. There’s no way she’s going back home like this.” Momo says. Mina barely stirs when she carefully takes her in her arms and lifts her, proving how exhausted she had been. She carries her to their bedroom, and leaves her on the left edge of the bed, where Sana usually sleeps. 

“I can take the couch.” Momo tells Sana. There was no way she would have made Mina rest there, she knows how uncomfortable it can be from the few times she’s slept on it. 

“Don’t be dumb, that couch will break your back.” Nayeon, who’s just emerged from the ensuite bathroom ready for bed, says. “We can all share the bed, it’s big enough.” The huge mattress is probably of the most expensive item they had acquired when they had moved into this apartment, but it’s certainly worth it. It would probably be able to fit the four of them sleeping close together.

Sana looks carefully between Nayeon and Momo, trying to see if either of them seem uncomfortable about the idea. She certainly won’t mind, but she doesn’t want to push the other two too far. Neither of them seem to mind, though, in fact Momo has wordlessly agreed to it and is already getting ready for bed too. 

“Is this really okay?” She still asks Nayeon, even if she has been the one to come up with the idea, just in case. 

“Of course. It’s just sleeping, Sana.” Nayeon tells her with a smile, cupping her face lovingly. “Don’t overthink it. She can’t snore louder than Momo does anyway.”

“I heard that!” Momo says as she walks back in. She gets shushed by both Sana and Nayeon, who eye Mina with concern, but the noise hasn’t disturbed her in the slightest. “Sorry.” Momo whispers, and a yawn escapes her right after.

“Come on, go get changed. We’re all tired, I think.” Nayeon tells Sana. 

She hurries to wash up and get into her pyjamas in record time. When she gets back to bed, she crawls to the spot next to Mina that they have left for her, feeling Momo cling to her back as soon as she settles in. 

It should feel weirder, Sana thinks, but it doesn’t. It feels right. But maybe that’s just because she feels like she doesn’t have to choose for once. Because, lately, she’s painfully aware of how it can be a struggle sometimes to balance her time between Mina, Nayeon and Momo. She doesn’t want anyone to feel left behind, and she’s doing her best to avoid that. She knows from experience it’s just a matter of time until they all grow into this new situation, and then it will come easier.

Still, being able to be with the tree women she loves at the same time like this feels undeniably amazing. Just as a New Year’s gift, Sana lets herself dream of every night being like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed! feel free to share your thoughts/theories/whatever on twitter with #TwiceDaylight or on my cc. stay safe everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Mina wakes up disoriented in the middle of the night, and it takes her a few seconds to recognize her surroundings. Sana’s arm wrapped around her hips is familiar by now, but the extra warmth of Momo’s hand over hers isn’t, as isn’t the sound of Nayeon rustling around the sheets coming from the other side of the bed. 

She’s still too sleepy to worry about how she got to where she is now. She’s also too busy with her main concern at the moment, getting to the bathroom. It doesn’t fully hit her until she’s coming back from there that she’s gonna have to get back in bed with her soulmate and her two other girlfriends, and she suddenly feels bashful, stopping dead on her tracks in front of the door. 

“What are you doing there?” She hears a tired sounding voice from behind her. She turns around, startled, and finds Nayeon there. She hadn’t heard her get up. 

“Nothing.” Is her clipped answer. “I just-” She tries to find an excuse. “What are you doing?” 

“I woke up and went to get some water.” Nayeon explains, but Mina thinks there’s something she’s not telling her. She looks pale and like, despite having been sleeping, she hadn’t been really resting. “There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Mina gulps. She’s pretty sure this is about her finding the picture. She didn’t mean to snoop, but she knows that’s exactly what it looked like. Nayeon is probably mad at her, after Mina worked so hard to get closer to the other woman. 

“I wanted to apologize.” Nayeon’s words interrupt the stream of possible bad outcomes in Mina’s mind and her eyes open wide with surprise. “I was rude to you before, I know you were just looking for Sana’s stuff.”

“It’s okay.” Mina manages to say, still too shaken by her earlier fear and by this whole situation. This night has ended up being so weird. She remains still, awkward, and Nayeon frowns at her, confused. 

“Come on, let’s get back to bed.” She says as she gently grabs her arm and leads her back in. Mina, almost on autopilot, gets back to her earlier spot next to Sana, who spoons her again as soon as she feels the warmth next to her, as if Mina had never left at all. 

Despite all the conflicting thoughts and emotions bumping around in her mind, it doesn’t take long for Mina to fall back asleep. The bed is surprisingly comfortable even if there are four people sharing it, and being in Sana’s arms has never failed to allow Mina a night of deep and comforting rest. 

#

The next morning, when Mina wakes up, she notices the bed is definitely less warm than it was when she fell back asleep. She turns around, still half-asleep, and finds the space next to her empty. Her eyes flutter open, and she sees there’s only Momo in bed with her, although she’s taking half of it by laying on her back with her limbs extended. She looks deeply asleep, her expression soft and relaxed, with her hair adorably mussed up. It makes Mina smile as she looks at her for a few moments.

A quick glance at the clock tells her it’s past noon, which is surprisingly late for her. She usually gets up early even during the weekends, but apparently the previous night had been more exhausting than she’d realized. At least her hangover is barely noticeable, and she thinks it will disappear as soon as she gets some food and water in her. She thanks the previous night Mina for not overdoing it with the drinks. 

After a couple more minutes of lazing around, she gathers the motivation to get up and heads towards the kitchen, where she can hear voices coming from, while rubbing her eyes. Sana and Nayeon are there, cooking what seems to be breakfast although it could be lunch considering the time it is. They don’t even notice Mina’s presence at first, too caught up in each other and what they’re doing. 

Sana is back hugging Nayeon as she scrambles some eggs, and they’re both giggling and whispering together. Mina watches as Nayeon turns around to feed Sana a strawberry and steal a kiss right after, making her girlfriend grin with delight. She wonders how Nayeon can still feel so intimidating to her sometimes when she’s seen her be like this with Sana and Momo. So soft, and caring, and gentle. Mina is sure it’d be amazing to be with someone as loving as Nayeon. 

Mina figures she’s probably stayed there looking at them for too long, and she doesn’t want to be creepy, so she decides to walk in and make her presence known. 

“Good morning.” She says in a quiet voice, and she quickly gets a response from both women. Sana looks especially happy to see her, apparently in even a better mood than she usually is. 

“Good morning!” Sana practically runs to her, hugging her tight and picking her up to spin her around. Mina laughs, and kisses Sana when she puts her down. She doesn’t even think when she does it, but afterwards her eyes instinctively turn to Nayeon, who doesn’t seem to have a reaction to it at all. It looks like Sana’s advice the previous night had been right.

“Did you sleep well?” Sana asks her, leading them both to the table. There are four chairs available, but she still makes Mina sit on her lap, holding her close by wrapping her arms around her midsection, and she doesn’t really complain. It’s a very comfortable place to be in.

“I did. I could have slept on the couch, though, I didn’t want to impose.”

“You didn’t impose at all.” Sana says, and Nayeon nods in agreement. 

“We couldn’t let you sleep on that couch, it would have broken your back.” She tells her. “Is Momo still asleep?” Mina nods, and Nayeon lets out a sigh. “I guess I’ll have to go wake her up.” 

“I tried to, but she didn’t seem to notice at all.” Mina says. She had gently shaken Momo’s shoulders a little, but the other woman had stayed just as profoundly asleep as before. 

“She could sleep through an earthquake.” Sana says with a chuckle. 

“I’ll tell her breakfast is ready. Mentioning food works wonders when it comes to waking her up.” Nayeon says. 

True to her word, she comes back a few minutes after with Momo in tow, who seems to come back to life when she catches sight of all the delicious stuff Nayeon and Sana have prepared. 

“Good morning, I am starving.” She announces, plopping down on a chair and wasting no time before grabbing a strawberry from the plate in front of her. Mina laughs at her behaviour, and it only seems to make Momo more pleased despite Sana and Nayeon’s complains about her manners. 

Mina has a great time during breakfast and it has little to do with the food, even if there’s nothing wrong with it. But it pales in comparison to how nice it feels to share that moment with the others, how good it is to feel like she’s part of something. 

Sana doesn’t let go of her, and insists on feeding her during the entire meal. It should have made Mina feel self-conscious, but it doesn’t. Neither Nayeon nor Momo say anything about it. Like it’s normal, like it’s what is expected, and it makes Mina realize it actually is. Sana and her love each other, just like Sana loves them too. There is nothing strange about them sharing affection, or about showing it. 

Mina can’t think of a better way to start the new year. 

#

After breakfast, which drags on long enough to be considered lunch too, Mina excuses herself saying she has to make a call. As dreamy as the morning had been, the issue of Jihyo and Jeongyeon is still weighing on her mind, and she still has to find out the other side of the story. She gets into Sana’s study and dials Jeongyeon’s number, not sure if she’s going to pick it up. Thankfully, she does. 

“Hey.” Her best friend greets her, without much enthusiasm. She’s probably worried about what Mina’s reaction to the news will be. 

“Hey.” Mina replies. “How are you?” 

“Okay.” Jeongyeon doesn’t say anything else, but Mina doesn’t press for more. 

“Jihyo told me yesterday.” She hears a sigh from the other side of the line. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Mina asks. 

“I just feel like I’m hurting and disappointing everyone.” She says, and Mina knows what she means. Even if it’s not her own relationship, Jeongyeon and Jihyo have been a such a constant, stable thing in her life, she feels kind of lost, and scared, about how the future is going to be from now on. 

“Jeongyeon… I know you. And I know you wouldn’t have done this if you didn’t think there was no other choice. Didn’t you?”

After a few seconds of silence, Jeongyeon replies. “It’s true. But I still feel bad about it.” 

“Do you still love Jihyo?” Mina dares asking, and the response comes quicker than she had anticipated. Maybe she isn’t wrong to hold out so much hope for her friends reuniting. 

“I do.” 

Mina lets the silence linger for a few seconds. “You know Jihyo will wait for you for as long as it takes. But she’s afraid you’re going to find someone else.” 

Jeongyeon lets out a dry chuckle. “That is the last thing on my mind right now. I didn’t do this to find someone else. I did this to find myself.” She says. “Do you know what I mean?”

“I think I do.” Mina replies, hoping her friend will find the answer to all of the questions she has soon, and that Jihyo will do the same, even if she didn’t know she needed them. “Take care of yourself, Jeong, okay? I’m still here for you.” 

“Thank you, Mina.” Jeongyeon has taken a weight off her shoulders. She had feared Mina would be against her for breaking up with Jihyo, and she wasn’t ready to lose her best friend along with her soulmate. “You looked very happy last night, and I’m really glad to see you like this. Don’t let anything get in the way of that, okay?”

“I won’t.” It’s a promise Mina desperately wants to believe she’ll be able to keep, because she knows this is the happiest she’s ever been. 

#

After breakfast, Mina wonders if her time to go back home has arrived. She doesn’t want to impose further than she’s supposed to, but when she starts to hint at her intention of gathering her stuff Sana holds her tighter in place, and Momo joins her in begging her not to go. So, Mina stays, and it’s not a hard thing to do. She hadn’t really wanted to leave in the first place anyway. 

Most of the afternoon is spent lounging in the living room, the four of them switching positions between being on the couch and on some pillows placed down on the floor. At some point Sana and Nayeon, who are sharing the couch at the moment, fall asleep halfway through a movie, and they don’t seem to be any closer to waking up when it ends. 

“Hey, wanna go make some hot chocolate?” Momo, who is on the floor with her, asks her with a smile that makes her look like a mischievous kid. Mina is, as always, unable to deny her anything. She takes the hand Momo offers her and the both of them head towards the kitchen, talking softly and giggling like schoolgirls. 

Mina sits down and watches Momo as she prepares the drinks. They’re in silence, but it’s completely comfortable, and once again she finds herself a little surprised at how quickly Momo and her have gotten to this point in their relationship. Mina feels as comfortable with her as she does with Sana by now, and it doesn’t even seem weird to her until she stops to think about it. But it’s so easy to go with the flow when it comes with Momo, and getting closer to her has felt as inevitable as if there was a magnetic field between them pulling them in. 

It’s certainly not the first time Momo has prepared this particular snack. Still, sometimes a small distraction can cause an accident for even the best of cooks. Mina, who had been checking her phone, quickly looks up when she hears a loud hiss and Momo turns around, grabbing her hand with a grimace. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, quickly walking over to the other woman. 

“Yeah, just burned myself with the pot.” Momo explains, trying to curl her lips into a smile to reassure her. It’s nothing serious, but it hurts. Mina inspects the burn, which covers a part of the lower side of the palm of her hand. It doesn’t look that bad, but Mina’s protective instinct kicks in and she takes over, putting Momo’s hand under cold water.

“Does it feel better?” She asks, and Momo nods. 

“A little.” 

“Stay there for a few minutes, okay? I’m gonna grab a couple of things from the first aid kit.” Mina had seen it in the apartment’s bathroom some time ago, so she knew exactly where to find it now. She grabs some bandages and an ointment she’s able to find there, and goes back to the kitchen where Momo is still holding her hand under the water. 

“It doesn’t hurt as much now.” Momo tells her, as she turns off the water and follows Mina’s instructions to sit down. The other woman kneels down in front of her to examine the burn again, and starts applying the ointment she found with extreme gentleness. 

“It’s not that bad, I’ll be okay.” Momo says, but Mina seems to hear nothing, staying just as focused on the task at hand.

“It’s still important to take care of it to make sure it heals quickly and it’s as little painful as possible.” Mina says. Momo can’t say she doesn’t appreciate the effort Mina is putting in it, and the care she’s showing in every little thing she does, so she stays quiet after that. 

Mina is about to roll up Momo’s sleeve to make sure that she isn’t missing any other burns, when she realizes that would mean uncovering Momo’s wrist when she isn’t wearing the usual watch that covers it. Momo notices her hesitation, and smiles at her. “It’s okay. I don’t have anything to hide, not from you.” 

Mina slowly raises her hoodie sleeve, feeling a strange kind of nerves flutter in her stomach knowing she’s finally going to know who Momo’s soulmate is. What she finds, however, is not what she had expected at all. There isn’t a mark on Momo’s wrist. Not a clear one, nor a still blurry one. 

Momo doesn’t have a soulmate. 

“Oh.” Mina is shocked, and for some reason weirdly relieved, but she doesn’t want to make the other woman uncomfortable if she notices. She clears her throat and adds. “There aren’t any more burns, that’s good.” 

“You don’t think I’m weird now, do you?” Momo asks her in a small voice, and Mina vehemently shakes her head. 

“Of course not. This doesn’t change anything.” She tells her with certainty. “I’m just happy you trusted me enough to show me.” 

“I’m okay with it by now, I just don’t usually parade it around because people ask too many questions and it would be very inconvenient.” Momo explains. “And it’s not that I thought you’d have a negative reaction, I just… your opinion matters a lot to me.” She bashfully explains, and there is something in the way she says it that makes Mina’s cheeks flare up as well. 

“I understand.” Mina hates the fact that Momo’s words imply there was a time where this was a burden on her. She wishes she’d somehow had the power to avoid her ever being hurt because of it. “It must have been hard at first.” She knew a little about the struggles Dahyun and Chaeyoung had had to face, and it broke her heart that Momo had to deal with all of that as well. Now, a lot of what Sana had explained to her made sense, like why Momo would have broken up with her during college. 

“It was. But now, I almost see it as a blessing.”

“A blessing?” Mina asks, her hands still cradling Momo’s carefully. 

“It’s helped me realize what really is important. That a name on your wrist doesn’t matter as much as the connection you might feel towards someone, and showing them how much you care about them every day, with little gestures.” Momo says, and Mina thinks she understands. 

She thinks of all of her moments with Sana, how loved the other woman has always made her feel, and how all of that has no relation to them being soulmates but to how  _ good  _ Sana is. She realizes then, her eyes locked with Momo’s, that Sana is not the only one responsible for how happy she’s been lately. 

The air between them feels charged as neither of them move an inch. Mina is lost in this unknown tension between them, aching for something that will break it that she can’t even identify yet. But, as quickly as it had come, the moment is suddenly gone when they hear someone come into the room.

Mina doesn’t know why, but she feels like she’s been caught getting something she shouldn’t do. She quickly stands up, and faces the person who’s just appeared.

“What’s going on?” There is something weird in Nayeon’s voice when she asks. It sounds strained. 

“Momo burned herself, and I was helping her with the wound.” Mina explains. She doesn’t get why she feels like a kid that has gotten caught with a hand in the cookie jar. She hasn’t done anything wrong. But the moment Momo and her were sharing had felt so raw, so intimate, that the abrupt interruption has thrown her off. 

“Are you okay?” Nayeon looks at Momo, concerned, but her girlfriend brushes it off with a wave of her hand. 

“It isn’t that serious, and Mina took good care of it.” She assures her, but it doesn’t seem to make Nayeon relax. There’s something about how straight she’s standing, and how she’s avoiding to look at Mina that makes her uneasy. She doesn’t know why, but right now she feels further away from her than she’s ever done, and it’s an awful sensation.

“I see.” Nayeon crosses her arms over her chest, eyes cast towards the floor. “I’m gonna go back. I’m sure Sana will be awake by now too.” It’s a weak excuse, but no one points it out, and Nayeon leaves without another word. 

#

Everything gets weird after that moment in the kitchen. Sana is the only one who doesn’t seem to notice, probably still too happy with the fact that she got to spend the entire day and night together with all of her girlfriends. But things are definitely awkward and stilted between Nayeon, Mina and Momo, and they all can tell. 

It doesn’t surprise Momo that Mina says she has to go back home not too long after. While Sana says her goodbyes, Momo follows Nayeon, who has retired to their bedroom and appears to be tidying it up, although Momo knows she’s just trying to keep busy. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s up with you?” She asks her without any preamble. She’s kept quiet for too long, and whatever happened today has been the last straw for her.

“What do you mean?” 

“You might be able to fool Sana, but you can’t fool me. You can pretend you’re okay with everything for as long as you want to, but that won’t change or improve anything.” Momo says, with as much kindness as she can muster.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nayeon insists on playing the ignorant part. 

“Can you please stop lying? Stop saying everything is fine when it’s not. You’ve been getting nightmares more and more frequently. You keep acting weird around Mina. Just be honest with us.” Momo says, trying to stay level-headed despite her frustration. Losing her temper won’t do anyone any good, and she doesn’t want to hurt Nayeon by saying something she doesn’t mean just because of anger.

“You’re one to talk about being honest.”

Momo hadn’t expected that reply. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not the only one with a secret, aren’t I?” Nayeon gives up the ruse of pretending to be putting her clothes in order, and turns around to fully face Momo.

“What secret?” She frowns.

“You think I haven’t seen it enough to recognize how you look at someone you’re in love with?”

Momo’s lack of answer is telling enough on its own. Nayeon tries to ignore how her stomach drops at the confirmation. 

“Nayeon…” She never finds out what Momo would have said at that moment. Sana’s footsteps getting closer make both of them go quiet, and they try their best to act like everything is normal when their girlfriends reaches them. Thankfully, she seems to remain oblivious to the thick tension in the room. 

“Hey, do you guys want to order some dinner? I’m starving.” She says. “Does Chinese sound good?” 

Nayeon and Momo agree, not in the mood to eat much anyway. Momo tries to speak to Nayeon again when Sana leaves the room to order, but she slips past her, following Sana. 

Everything had been so idyllic that morning, Momo doesn’t know how the day has ended up like this. But, deep down, she knows this storm has been brewing for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter, but i hope the intensity makes up for it. as always, please let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment here or using #TWICEdaylight on twitter! reading all your thoughts and theories makes my day. stay safe everyone! <3


	11. Chapter 11

Over the years, Jeongyeon has figured out ways to get herself out of slumps when it comes to her writing. She doesn’t know who said writing books for children and young people is easy, but she’d gladly tell them to try it for themselves if they really think so. As all writers do, she sometimes gets stuck, and one of her methods to clear her head and try to get some inspiration again is a change of setting. 

Her usual choice is going to the nearest café, equipped with her laptop and a pair of noise-cancelling headphones. That is what she has decided to do today after spending the whole morning in front of a blank page in her new room back at her sister’s apartment. She’s really hoping this will work, because she has a deadline coming up that she doesn’t want to have to stress about at the last minute. 

However, it looks like luck isn’t on her side today. After grabbing her coffee, and as she looks around for a free seat, she finds herself eye to eye with Jihyo. It’s a big city. What are the chances of her finding her soulmate at a random café? Probably really low. But fate has always had a way of dragging them towards each other. 

Jihyo quickly lowers her gaze, and Jeongyeon knows it’s not out of malice. She’s merely giving her a chance to pretend they haven’t seen each other, and leaving quietly. Giving her the space she’s requested. But Jeongyeon takes this as a sign that it’s finally time for her to take a step towards what she thinks is the right direction. 

She remembers what Momo told her during the New Years Eve party. Before making a final decision, Jihyo and her need to talk again. She can’t decide anything for the other woman. And, for them to be able to fix things, or to get some closure, Jihyo needs to know the whole story. 

“Hey.” She greets her. “Are you busy?” 

“Not really.” Jihyo replies, trying to sound as neutral as possible. “You can sit down if you want to.” She points at the free chair in front of her. 

“Thanks.” Jeongyeon says as she takes a seat. “How are you?” 

“I’m okay.” Jihyo says. “And you?” 

“I’m glad. I’ve been ok too.” It feels silly, doing all of this small talk with Jihyo. They know each other too well for that. They don’t need to ask each other these kind of pleasantries, not when they can tell how the other is feeling without even needing their soulmate bond. It takes just one look at Jihyo for Jeongyeon to notice the dark circles under her eyes, matching hers, or the way she’s anxiously playing with a pen between her fingers. She’s nervous, but Jeongyeon is too. 

“Can we talk, Ji?” She asks in a gentle tone. Jeongyeon hopes this time apart has been enough for her to be able to finally explain what’s been going around in her mind. It has been so hard, staying away from the woman she loves, that if it hasn’t even accomplished that she isn’t sure if it’s worth to keep doing it. 

“Of course.” Jihyo replies. 

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while. I just didn’t know how to say what I need to say.”

“You’ve never had a problem with words. You’re a writer.” Jihyo says, but it doesn’t sound accusing. More like playful teasing, and it makes Jeongyeon relax. This is familiar.

“It’s easy writing them. Using them to speak about your feelings? Not so much.” She smiles. “But I know you deserve an explanation. About why I decided to do that, about everything that lead to this.” 

Jihyo doesn’t interrupt her. She’s listening intently to her, and Jeongyeon takes a deep breath, getting her thoughts in order. 

“I think you know I’ve always loved being your soulmate. You’ve made me so happy and I really don’t think I could have gotten a better person to share everything with. I always thought we were so lucky, to have met so young.” Jeongyeon starts. She doesn’t want Jihyo to doubt any of that. 

“When Mina met Sana, and she started telling us about her story... It was so different than everything I had ever know, everything I had been taught. But it made me think, even if I didn’t like it at first. Around that time… the topic of children came up a few times.” Jihyo shows a little surprise at that, but she still doesn’t say anything, letting Jeongyeon continue with her story. They had talked about it, but only in passing. Jihyo had explicited her desire to be a mother, and Jeongyeon hadn’t opposed to the idea. But, as she realized now, she hadn’t shared her enthusiasm. 

“At first, I assumed that’s what I wanted too. But then, I realized I didn’t actually know. I realized I was just agreeing with it because I knew it would make you happy. But I wasn’t sure if it would make me happy too. And that made me start to doubt everything.”

Jihyo is slowly starting to understand. After their separation, she had been overthinking a lot of stuff too. And doubts only led to more questions without answer, and questioning everything she had once been so sure of. It’s an easy spiral to fall down into.

“I know I should have talked about it to you. But I didn’t know how to express all I was thinking about. I felt guilty for doubting us, but I couldn’t help thinking, what if there was someone else who could give you something I wasn’t sure I could give? What if you could find someone else out there who could make you happy?”

“Like Sana had.” Jihyo guesses, and Jeongyeon nods. She hadn’t been proud to realize that her rude behavior and dislike towards the other woman had been mostly caused because Sana’s relationships questioned what Jeongyeon considered to be the only way of living, and loving. And that questioning had made her so insecure about her own relationship with Jihyo it had all led to this. 

“So, you wanted this time apart to think about all of this. To find out what you really want.” 

“Yes.” Jeongyeon confirms.

“I have to admit, that after thinking about it, I understand why you did it. And I think it’s a good thing that we spent this time on our own, so we could think about what we really want.” Jeongyeon is surprised at Jihyo’s admission, but she’s relieved to know the other woman doesn’t hate her, that she doesn’t see her as someone who just caused her pain for selfish motives. 

“I’ve thought about it. And I’m sure what I want.” Jihyo continues. “I want us to be together, not because of this.” She rubs the mark on her wrist. “Or because fate or whatever you want to call it decided it. You make me happy, Jeongyeon. And I love you. I love your dumb jokes, and how you know what to do to cheer me up when I’ve had a bad day. I love how you always take care of the people you love, and how passionate you are about your work. I love everything about you.” 

Jeongyeon is crying silently, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, and Jihyo reaches out to take her hand. “That’s why I’ll wait, for as long as it takes for you to be sure this is what you want.” 

“Thank you.” Jeongyeon sniffs, trying to wipe away the tears discreetly. Jihyo squeezes her hand in hers and smiles at her softly. She knows they still have a lot to talk about, but for the first time in a while, Jeongyeon feels like there’s still a happy ending for them. 

#

Mina hadn’t expected helping Sana with her cooking would be easy, but she also hadn’t expected it would be this hard. She had always thought Momo and Nayeon were exaggerating when it came to her abilities in the kitchen, that they just liked to tease her, but she soon finds out how wrong she was. 

It isn’t just a matter of Sana not knowing much about how to cook certain things or how to use spices properly. She’s an actual safety hazard. Still, Mina pushes through. With a lot of patience and an eye always on the stove -she doesn’t want anything to catch fire- she manages to help Sana make Japanese curry for Nayeon and Momo. 

She had come to Mina for help because she wanted to prepare a nice surprise for her girlfriends, and Mina of course had been happy to help. Now, the effort seems more than worth it, not only because Nayeon and Momo will surely appreciate it, but because of how happy and proud Sana looks to have achieved such a feat. 

“I had never made anything that wasn’t instant food and tasted good.” She says, almost tearful. 

“I told you you could do it.” Mina kisses her, an extra reward. “I’m proud of you.” She whispers against her lips, smiling wide when Sana just hugs her tighter. She drags Mina to the living room so they can cuddle for bit in the couch. Mina is supposed to meet Jihyo for dinner, so Sana wants to make the most of the little time she has left with her tonight. 

“How is Jihyo doing?” Sana asks, running her fingers through Mina’s hair, who’s laying her head on her lap. 

“As well as anyone could hope. She misses Jeongyeon, but the more I think about it the more I start to think she was right. I hate to see them hurt, but maybe this will allow them to be stronger once they come back together.” 

“You seem pretty sure they will.” Sana says, massaging her girlfriend’s scalp. 

“They still love each other so much. And they work well together. I think they just had a few issues to work through, and maybe they needed to be apart for a while to do that.” 

“I hope you’re right. I don’t know them as much as I do, but I think they do belong together.” 

Mina hums in agreement, but stays silent for a while. 

“What are you thinking about now?” Sana asks her, curious. 

“Nothing.” Mina shakes her head slightly. It’s a bit of a white lie. Lately her mind has been drifting to Momo a lot. Specially since what happened with Nayeon in the kitchen. She still doesn’t know exactly what that was about, but she knows it was _something_. She’s had the feeling Momo has been avoiding her ever since. Maybe avoiding is not the right word, Momo is too nice for that, but the distance between them feels greater. 

Momo doesn’t text her that often anymore, or reply as quickly. She hasn’t asked her to go to their favorite crepe place again, although Mina and her had gone over there a few times and always enjoyed it. She hasn’t insisted Mina stays over for dinner as much for the last few weeks. It’s all just small things, but they add up and make her distraught. 

She misses Momo. She would have thought that after the other woman had confessed to her about her soulmate, or lack of, they would only become closer, but it seems to have been the opposite. 

And, if the distance between her and Momo has increased, the one between her and Nayeon seems insurmountable by now. Mina doesn’t know why that hurts as much as it does, only that she hates it. She hates how Nayeon barely even looks at her anymore when she’s there, how she doesn’t talk to her, how she hasn’t seen her actually smile in weeks.

At some point, the avoidance has become mutual. Mina can tell when she’s not wanted, and she doesn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. So she tries to get out Momo and Nayeon’s way most of the time too. 

That’s why she tells Sana she needs to get going, even though she knows she could easily spend another half an hour lazing around before actually having to leave. But Momo and Nayeon will be home soon, and pretending not to notice the way they both try their best to act like nothing's wrong in front of Sana is too painful for Mina to put herself through it again. 

#

Momo gets home merely a few minutes after Mina leaves. Sana greets her with a tight hug and a deep kiss, which Momo gladly reciprocates. Sana always makes everything feel better, no matter what might be weighing her down. She doesn’t want her girlfriend to notice there’s something bothering her, though, and she has done her best to hide it during the past few weeks. 

“You made this?” Momo asks when she sees the food Sana proudly shows her as her own. “I can’t believe this.”

“Mina helped me, but I did most of it on my own!” She announces, hitting her girlfriend’s arm playfully when she makes an expression of disbelief. “It’s true! You can ask her later.”

“I will.” Momo says, even though she knows she probably won’t. Mina is… a touchy subject right now. She had been aware of her growing feelings for the other woman before, but it hadn’t seemed like such a big deal, or even less a bad thing. She just knew her fondness for her was growing, but she was patient. 

Her plan had been simply waiting to see how those feelings developed, if they stayed as just a crush or developed into something more serious. And, if they did become more serious, she would come clean about them at the right time, when all of them had properly settled into their new dynamics, and see how things went from there. 

Nayeon finding out about it had thrown her plan through the window. She had been taken off guard, and there had been another factor she hadn’t anticipated either. Finding out about Momo’s feelings for Mina had set Nayeon off in a way she couldn’t have predicted. If she’d had her suspicions that something was going on with Nayeon before, now it’s more obvious than ever. She has become irritable and distant, especially with her. 

Momo has tried talking to her about, but Nayeon always finds the way to get away. She simply doesn’t know what to do to fix it anymore, and she’s scared. Scared that this will only get worse, that for the first time she can’t read or reach Nayeon. At least there seems to be an unspoken agreement between them that they have to pretend everything is just fine in front of Sana. It doesn’t sit right with Momo to be hiding something from her, nothing about this situation does, but she doesn’t know what else to do. 

She’s already fucked things up enough with her stupid feelings.

But it’s getting harder and harder to keep her façade up with Sana. She misses both Nayeon and Mina so terribly. She wants to be able to feel happy around Nayeon and not anxious. She wants to not have to double think and stop herself before calling Mina to hang out.

“You look like you’re miles away.” Sana tells her, cupping her jaw. “What is it with my girlfriends today? Do I just bore you all?” She pouts, and Momo lets out a laugh. 

“Of course not, silly. I’m just tired, sorry I zoned out on you.” She gives her a quick kiss that seems to soothe the lines of worry in Sana’s face. “Nayeon will probably be here soon. I’ll set the table so we can eat what you made for us. It looks delicious.” 

“Okay.” Sana perks up a little, obviously proud of her effort, and Momo wishes she could enjoy it more. But when Momo turns around, Sana tugs her closer once more, looking straight into her eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Sana asks, and Momo tries to hide her gulping. Her mouth feels so dry all of a sudden. “You’d tell me if there was something wrong, right??”

“Of course, baby.” Momo reassures her, swallowing down the bitterness rising in her throat. “You have nothing to worry about.” There’s nothing she hates more than lying to someone she loves. And yet, she just keeps doing it.

#

Nayeon knows she’s not where she’s supposed to be. But, lately, it’s been increasingly hard to be sure of what exactly that place is. 

She knows Sana and Momo are waiting for her back at home, but she only sent them a quick message to say she’d be late with no other explanation. They wouldn’t like the truth anyway. 

She raises her gaze from the empty liquor glass in front of her and signals towards the bartender so he will give her a refill. She doesn’t know what made today the day she finally couldn’t take it anymore, she just knows that after work, when faced with the reality that she had to go back home, she realized she was dreading it. She had spent too much time during the last few weeks walking on eggshells, avoiding Momo so they wouldn’t have to talk, but at the same time pretending everything was fine so Sana wouldn’t notice. 

She had never wanted anyone to get hurt. Anyone other than herself but, of course, it’s already too late to avoid that. She had known that since the beginning, since Sana first talked to them about Mina. Nayeon had known then, things were going to change. 

Her time is up. She had already been on borrowed time, living a happiness she knows doesn’t belong to her. Knowing Momo had fallen for Mina too had been the wake up call that finally slapped her out of her denial. 

She doesn’t resent Mina. She feels sorry about the way she’s treated her, knowing the push and pull hasn’t been fair on her. But she hadn’t been able to help it. A part of her desperately wanted to get closer to the other woman, but the other drowned in guilt when she did. 

Maybe it would have all ended up like this anyway, but it certainly would have been so much easier if Mina didn’t remind her so much of her. 

She had noticed it the first time they had met. Her quiet, almost shy demeanor that hid so much strength and determination beneath, ready to come out when it was needed. And that resemblance had felt like a punch to the gut, a reminder of what Nayeon had tried so hard to leave behind. Simply looking at Mina hurt. At some point, Nayeon had thought it was some kind of punishment of fate, for daring to move on after losing her soulmate. 

Then, curiosity had started to win over. She found herself wanting to know more about Mina, to find out just how far the resemblance went. And she had seen the differences, so many of them, but the part that truly unsettled her had been that they didn’t diminish her interest in the other woman. At some point, she had started to want to get closer to Mina not because of who she reminds her of, but because of who she is.

Suddenly, a familiar figure sits down on the stool next to her. Chaeyoung. It’s no surprise that she’s found her, they’ve both been to this bar together many times. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She sounds pissed, but Nayeon is too drunk or too numb to care.

“Drinking?” Nayeon asks sarcastically, raising her now empty glass. 

“How much have you had?” Chaeyoung looks actually concerned.

“A few.”

“Nayeon…” Chaeyoung sighs.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay.” 

“You’re clearly not. Sana and Momo called me, worried sick, because they couldn’t reach you and didn’t know where you were.” She says, sounding a little angry, but mostly concerned.

Nayeon acts like she hadn’t heard her. “Did you ever hate me?” 

“What?” Chaeyoung furrows her brow, confused by the sudden change of topic.

“She was your best friend. Didn’t you hate me for surviving when she didn’t?” 

Chaeyoung’s whole stance softens. She looks at her with something too close to pity. “Of course not, Nayeon.” 

“Well, I did.” She still does, but that goes unsaid. She had managed to keep that hatred buried for a long time, but it had never gone away, not really. It had been easy to ignore it, until something threatened the perfect balance she had managed to find with Momo and Sana. 

“Nayeon, let me take you home.” Chaeyoung takes her hand and gently tugs her so she leaves the bar stool. Nayeon doesn’t really have the strength to resist her anymore, so she just drops a few bills on the counter to pay for her drinks and follows her back to her car. 

Chaeyoung drives her back to her apartment in silence. They don’t exchange any words until Nayeon speaks after her friend stops the car in front of her apartment building.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up, Chae.” 

“Keep what up?” 

Nayeon doesn’t answer her question. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“You know I’m always here for you. For whatever you need.” Chaeyoung says, and Nayeon smiles at her but it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“I know. Thank you for always being such a great friend, even when I don’t deserve it.” 

“You always do.” Chaeyoung replies, and Nayeon wishes she could believe that too. 

#

Nayeon’s starting to feel the alcohol in her system again, and she almost regrets telling Chaeyoung she doesn’t need any help getting to her apartment from the car. She makes it, though, even if it takes her a couple of attempts to fit the key into the keyhole.

Sana and Momo are waiting for her, and come to the door as soon as they hear it open. 

“Where were you?” Sana rushes to her side, and Nayeon would feel bad seeing the worry in her eyes if she wasn’t too numb for that by now. “Why do you smell like a distillery?” She scrunches her nose in disgust.

“I’m okay.” Nayeon brushes her off, starting to walk towards their bedroom. She’s just gonna get some clothes, and grab a shower before she does any more stupid things. Her girlfriends don’t seem to agree with that plan, however. 

“You’re really not gonna say anything else?” Sana asks, bordering between worried and angry. Nayeon avoids her gaze, crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. 

“I just wanted to get a drink. Do I have to tell you about every single thing I do?” She replies defiantly.

“Doesn’t look like you had just one drink.” Momo steps into the conversation for the first time. “Sana made dinner for us. We were all supposed to eat together.” 

“Well, I didn’t feel like it.” Nayeon replies nonchalantly. “Now, if you guys will stop pestering me and let me get a shower-” 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sana cuts her off. She doesn’t recognize her girlfriend in this behavior at all. “Why are you being like this?”

Nayeon clenches her jaw. The weight of both Sana and Momo’s eyes on her feels unbearable. Like they’re accusing her of things only Nayeon knows she’s done. It’s getting harder and harder to keep her emotions under control.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone for once?” She says, a little louder than she had intended. A little angrier, too. “Why do you even care?”

“Of course we care.” Momo says in a softer tone. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sana asks. 

“I’ve been thinking.” Nayeon starts, and in that moment she’s just knows how tonight is going to end. Maybe she already knew before, and that’s why she chose to go drinking instead of coming back home. “I think I should leave.”

“Leave?” There’s a hint of panic in Sana’s voice. Like she knows exactly what Nayeon means, but refuses to accept it. 

“It would be better for everyone.” It wouldn’t be better for her, but that’s part of the deal. This is what she deserves. “You three will be happier without me around.” 

“Nayeon, if this is about what happened the other day…” Momo, whose eyes are already teary, says. Sana looks between them, growing more confused and scared with every interaction.

“What’s going on? What are you talking about now?” Sana has the feeling she’s been kept in the dark. And she hates it.

“Nayeon asked me if I had feelings for Mina the other day, and I said I do.” Momo explains, trying to remain calm. “But that doesn’t have to change anything, and you certainly don’t have to leave.” 

Nayeon shakes her head. “That’s what Sana said too. That it wouldn’t change anything, but things have changed, haven’t they?” 

Sana barely has time to process everything that is being revealed. She just knows two things. Her girlfriends have been lying to her, and everything is falling apart. And she knows if she focuses on that last part she’s going to break, so she chooses the first one and gives into the anger instead.

“You thought like this from the start, didn’t you?” She takes a step towards Nayeon to confront her. “You said you were okay with it, but you weren’t. You thought I was going to leave you, and now you think Momo is going to leave you too. So you’re just running away like a coward before that happens.”

“This is for the best.” Nayeon insists. She has to, has to be strong for once and accept this is how things are supposed to be.

“No, it’s not!” Sana explodes, tears falling down her cheeks. “Why are you so sure that just because I’ve found my soulmate I’m going to leave you? Do you just trust me that little or is it because that’s what you would do if you had the chance to get Tzuyu back?”

Sana regrets it as soon as she realizes what she’s said, but it’s already too late. Complete silence sets over them like a thick fog.

“Never say her name again.” Nayeon’s voice is completely devoid of emotion. She walks away and Momo follows her to their room, but her words and pleas do nothing to stop her from stuffing a bunch of clothes into a her gym bag. 

Sana remains silent as Nayeon walks past her and slams the door on her way out. 

“Sana…” Momo reaches out to her girlfriend, who has remained scarily quiet and still. “Sana, talk to me, please.” 

“Like you talked to me? Like you told me about what was going on?” Sana snaps at her, stepping back. “You said everything would be okay. That we just had to talk to each other and be honest. But you and Nayeon were only keeping secrets from me.” 

“Sana, please, just-” Momo’s voice breaks, thick with emotion. She wipes the tears off her face with the back of her hand, but they keep just keep coming.

“I can’t talk to you right now.” Sana shakes her head. She grabs her bag and makes her way to the door.

Momo can only watch her leave, just like Nayeon had just minutes before. Her worst fears have come true. She’s all alone.

#

Mina is well on her way to falling asleep on the couch when her doorbell ringing startles her, almost making her jump to her feet. She glances at her phone and realizes it’s way too late for someone to just stop by, and no one is supposed to come over tonight. She worries, but tells herself maybe it’s just Jihyo who has decided she doesn’t want to spend the night alone. 

But it’s not her best friend that she finds standing on the other side of the door. 

“Sana?” 

Her soulmate looks awful, like she’s been crying for hours. Her hair is disheveled, and her eyes are red-rimmed. She tries to speak, but doesn’t say a word. Instead, she falls right into Mina’s arms, who can barely lead her into the apartment and close the door before the dam breaks and Sana is sobbing in her embrace, clinging tightly to her. 

Mina doesn’t understand anything. Sana is supposed to be at her place, spending a nice night with Momo and Nayeon. But something must have gone horribly wrong. 

“I ruined everything.” Is the only thing Mina can make out from Sana’s attempts at an explanation, and she just soothes her instead of asking more. There will be time for that later, but right now her only priority is comforting Sana, and showing her she’s not alone. 

“It will be okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Mina can’t really know if everything will be okay, but she’s sure that she will do everything it takes to fix whatever has left Sana this broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! kind of a big one, huh? as always, you can use #TWICEDaylight to curse at me.
> 
> stay safe everyone <3
> 
> https://blmsites.carrd.co/  
> https://parasapinas.carrd.co/


	12. Chapter 12

Chaeyoung is not as surprised as one could expect her to be when Nayeon shows up at her apartment in the middle of the night. Her last conversation with her best friend that night had left her unsettled, and she had a feeling something bad was coming sooner or later. So when Nayeon appears with a packed bag, she doesn’t need to ask to know what has happened. 

It’s very obvious from the start Nayeon isn’t going to talk, so she gives up on asking for an explanation right now. She’s completely closed off, in a way Chaeyoung has never seen since Tzuyu’s death. A Nayeon she had wished she never had to witness again. But things never work out as she wants them too. 

Nayeon leaves her stuff in their guest room, and she asks in a quiet voice if she can have a shower. Chaeyoung gets her a towel. She knows what she really needs is the privacy that will come with it. It doesn’t look like Nayeon has cried yet, but Chaeyoung knows her well enough to know she’s going to break soon. And, as much as she wants to be there for her to lean on when she does, she can’t force Nayeon to let her if she isn’t ready. 

If space is what she needs for now, that’s what she’ll give to her. 

“Chae, what’s going on?” Dahyun asks her when she steps back into their bedroom, looking concerned. Chaeyoung just sighs. 

“I don’t know yet. She’ll tell us everything when it’s the right time.” 

“It looks bad.” Her girlfriend tells her. “Sana sent me a text.” 

“What did she say?” 

“I’m gonna go over to their apartment. She asked me to check on Momo. Apparently she’s there alone.” 

Chaeyoung frowns, her worry increasing. If Sana had left Momo alone, its means this isn’t just an issue between Nayeon and her two girlfriends. It’s deeper than that.

Dahyun changes out of her pajamas to go over to the other girls’ place. She gives Chaeyoung a quick kiss and a tight hug, wishing there was something she could do tosoothe her girlfriend’s worries. But they still don’t know anything, and she’s also scared. Nayeon, Momo and Sana have never had a serious fight like this before. 

“I’ll probably be back tomorrow.” Dahyun says, as she checks if she has everything in her bag.

“Okay.” Chaeyoung nods. “Be careful, and take care of Momo for me.” 

“Of course.” Dahyun smiles softly. “You do the same with Nayeon.” 

#

Nayeon comes out of the bathroom after a while, a lot longer than what a usual shower would take, but Chaeyoung doesn’t comment on it. 

“Come to my room? Dahyun has left me all alone and we can cuddle.” She asks her, and even though Nayeon doesn’t seem very excited about it she follows her back to the main bedroom and settles on the bed next to her. 

“Where did Dahyun go at this time of the night?” She asks after a few minutes of silence. 

“She went to your place. Apparently Sana asked her to check up on Momo.” Chaeyoung explains.

“Sana isn’t there?” Nayeon asks, her voice breaking a little. 

“It seems so. What happened, Nayeon?” Chaeyoung asks her hesitantly. She’s not sure she’s going to get an answer. 

“I left.” Is Nayeon’s simple reply. 

“Why?” 

“I couldn’t do it anymore. I felt like I was going crazy trying to balance everything.”

Chaeyoung had seen this coming after every talk she had with Nayeon, even if she had wished things would fix themselves somehow. “Did you try to talk to them about it?”

“You don’t get it, Chae. I should be happy I at least got to be happy for all those years. But I knew it wasn’t my place.” 

“It wasn’t your place to be happy?” Chaeyoung replied, trying not to sound angry. She wasn’t mad at Nayeon, but she was incredibly frustrated. She didn’t want her to throw away her happiness because she thought she didn’t deserve it. “Do you think Tzuyu would have wanted this?”

“Don’t bring her into this.” Nayeon replies, curling her hands into fists. Chaeyoung is not intimidated by her abrasiveness.

“You’re the one who brought her into this when you left two people that love you because after all this time, deep down you still think you have to punish yourself because of what happened.” She can see Nayeon’s jaw clench, but she keeps going before she can make her rebuttal. “Do you really think Tzuyu would have wanted you to be miserable and lonely your whole life?”

Of course Nayeon doesn’t think that. Tzuyu had been the kindest, purest soul Nayeon has ever known. But it was one thing to know that, and another to feel like she deserved it.

“I just want you to be happy, Nayeon.” Chaeyoung says, her anger deflating. “Like Tzuyu would have wanted. And what about Sana and Momo? They love you, and you’re hurting them with as well.” 

“I know.” Nayeon said in a broken whisper. “But it’ll be better in the end for them like this too.” Chaeyoung sees the tears start to roll down Nayeon’s cheek, and she instantly softens. As much as she disagrees with her decision, she still knows how hard all of this must have been for Nayeon for her to leave. How overwhelmed she must have been. 

She wraps an arm around Nayeon’s shoulders and pulls her in, until she’s tucked into her side, face buried in the crook of her neck. Maybe now isn’t the time to reprimand her friend, but to hold her until she’s strong enough to stand on her own again and then, maybe, help her fix everything again.

#

There’s a knock on her door and, for a moment, Momo is hopeful. Maybe Sana has come back, maybe she’s not angry at her anymore. Maybe it’s Nayeon who’s back, crying but willing to talk things out. But the hope quickly vanishes when she hears Dahyun’s voice coming from the other side of the door. It had been foolish of her to think this mess could be easily fixed.

She gets up from the couch, where she had let herself fall on and had been staring blankly at the wall since Sana had left, and goes to open the front door. 

“Oh, honey.” Dahyun says when she sees her, eyes puffy and red from crying, and Momo lets herself be comforted by her friend’s tight embrace. 

“They left.” She mutters. She has no tears left to cry, but her heart aches just the same. “I fucked up, Dahyun.” 

“You’re going to fix this.” Her friend cups her face and looks at her kindly. “You three love each other too much not to fix it.” 

It feels nice to believe it, so Momo lets herself do it. At least she’s not alone anymore, even though as much as she appreciates Dahyun coming over, there’s a loneliness in her she can’t shake. 

Momo repeats Dahyun’s words to herself like a mantra. They’re going to fix this. The three of them will be together again. She holds onto that hope as it’s a floating plank of wood in the middle of the ocean.

#

The previous night had been rough. Mina is sure she hadn’t slept for more than a couple of hours, but that is actually the least of her worries at the moment. She’s sure Sana slept even less, so she’s letting her rest now that she seems to be finally sleeping peacefully while Mina cooks something for both of them to eat later. She’s gathering all the ingredients she’s going to need when her cell phone vibrates in her pocket, signalling she has an incoming call from Jeongyeon. 

“You look like shit.” Jeongyeon tells her honestly, looking a little concerned. “Is everything okay?” 

Mina sighs. She doesn’t even know where to start. “Sana showed up in the middle of the night. Apparently Nayeon, Momo and her had a fight.” 

“Shit.” Jeongyeon says. From what Mina had always told her about the girls’ relationship, this seems extremely out of character. She had never heard of them having a serious fight, and it sounded like their relationship was solid. Although, she guessed, her relationship with Jihyo had also been like that before too.

“Yeah. It doesn’t look good. Nayeon left, and then Sana and Momo argued too.” She pinches the bridge of her neck, already feeling a headache building up. She doesn’t know all the details, but her mind is already going a hundred miles an hour trying to come up with ways to help. She had never seen, or felt, Sana that heartbroken, and she never wants to again. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope they can talk things out.” Jeongyeon says sympathetically. A voice comes from behind her, out of the frame, and she turns around to answer. “I’m talking to Mina.” 

Mina smirks. “Is that Jihyo? She’s at your place?” 

“It’s not like that.” Jeongyeon quickly clears up. “We’re going out for lunch later. We’ve been talking lately. As friends.” 

“Alright.” Mina can’t hide her satisfied smile that hints she thinks there’s something else going on, but she doesn’t call out her friend on it. At least some things seem to be going back to how they should be again. “I’m happy you two are talking at least.” 

“Me too.” Jeongyeon smiles. “Let me know how it goes with Sana and the others, okay?”

Mina nods, and after saying their goodbyes she hangs the call, going back to the food she’s making for Sana. Something light, since she doesn’t think the girl will have much of an appetite right now. Sana shows up a while later, still looking a little under the weather, just as Mina is finishing to prepare their meal. 

“I’m not hungry.” She says, but Mina is more than ready for it. 

“You need to eat something.” She says, in a way Sana can tell she’s not going to win this battle, and she doesn’t have the energy to try either. She leans against Mina, who wraps her arms around her. 

“I want to go back to the apartment later and to talk to Momo. Would you come with me?” She says in a soft voice, and Mina squeezes her a little tighter. 

“Of course.” 

Sana had done her best to explain to Mina everything that had happened the the previous night, and it had been easy to see from the start just how guilty Sana felt over everything, even if she clearly isn’t the only one who had made mistakes. She hadn’t told her exactly what she had said to Nayeon, only that it was something awful regarding her soulmate she should have never said, and that she regretted having snapped at Momo. 

Yes, she had been upset at being kept at the dark, but soon she started questioning if it wasn’t her own fault too for not trying harder to see what was happening right in front of her. Mina had told her she had noticed Nayeon and Momo were acting strange towards her too, but she hadn’t said anything thinking it was probably something temporary that may not even be related to her.

Mina feels the weight of guilt on her shoulders too. She can’t help feeling like none of this would have happened if she hadn’t been in the picture. Everything seemed to be going well for Sana, Nayeon and Momo before, she had seen it with her own eyes. But she refuses to let these doubts paralyze her and make her go back to old insecurities. She’s won’t waste her time lamenting and wondering what if, not when Sana needs her now. She has more important stuff to do, like trying to figure out a way to help the three of them fix this. 

#

Dahyun had left for work the following morning. It had taken some convincing from Momo’s part, but she didn’t want to be even more of an inconvenience for her friend. She had already done a lot, staying with her all morning comforting and listening to all of her worries. Besides, Momo will have to get used to being alone, if this is how things are going to be from now on. 

She’s trying to keep herself busy by replying to some emails and other work related stuff when she hears a knock on the door. At first, she thinks it’s Dahyun that has come back, and she’s going to scold her about it, but she goes mute after opening the door and finding Sana and Mina standing there. 

“Hey. Can we come in?” Sana asks. Momo doesn’t question why she hadn’t used her key, and merely nods and steps aside so she can come in. Mina quickly makes herself scarce, muttering something about making some tea and letting them talk, and heads towards the kitchen. They stand awkwardly at the hall, and Sana speaks right before Momo gets the chance to suggest moving into the living room to take a seat.

“I’m so sorry.” Sana tells her before Momo can even think of what to say. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, or left, I don’t know what was going through my mind.” Regret is obvious in her voice, and she looks on the verge of tears. Momo knows she’s been torturing herself over this since last night, because it’s been the same for her.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have lied or kept things from you. I didn’t want to worry you, but I realize now I was just making things worse.” Momo reaches out to take her hand, but Sana just envelops her in a hug her instead. Feeling her girlfriend’s warmth against her, Momo feels like a great deal of the weight has been taken off her shoulders and she lets out a shaky breath of relief. It takes them some time to break the hug, and when they do, they stay close to each other, warm smiles on both of their faces. 

They’ve never had a hard time forgiving each other after a fight. Staying apart is terribly hard for them to do, and they both know the other too well. They trust each other too much to think one of them would do something just to hurt the other. Sana knows Momo thought she was doing the best thing possible by keeping secrets, and Momo knows that Sana wishes she could have reacted different so badly.

Nayeon, however, is a different story. They’ve never had such a serious fight like this before with her, and she had looked so sure of wanting to leave it terrifies them.

“Do you think she’ll come back?” Momo is the first one to voice their fears. Sana presses her lips together. She can’t just lie to Momo and say she’s sure Nayeon will be back, as much as she wishes she could.

“I don’t know. But I do know I’m at least going to try to bring her back.” Sana says, determined.

“Can I ask for a favor?” Momo asks shyly. “Can you please not tell Mina about what I said to you last night? I know keeping secrets is what got us into this mess, but things are way too complicated right now to deal with that too.”

“Of course. That is something you have to talk to her about in your own terms.” Sana replies, squeezing her hand. “And, just to make things clear, it doesn’t bother me that you feel like that. If anything ever happens I’ll be happy for both of you.” Sana thinks she’d have to be a huge hypocrite to be mad at her girlfriend for having feelings for Mina. And, after how much she struggled to accept her own feelings fearing what it would do to her relationship, she’d never make Momo go through that as well. 

Momo hadn’t expected anything else of Sana, but it’s still a relief to hear those words. The way her girlfriend had found out about her feelings wasn’t exactly the one she had envisioned. 

“Let’s go have that tea now? I’m sure Mina will have it ready by now.” Sana squeezes her hand, and Momo smiles and follows her along. There’s still a weight on her heart that reminds her not everything is alright, but at least she has Sana back. At least she hasn’t lost her, and having her here makes her more hopeful they will be able to get Nayeon back too. 

Mina smiles brightly when she sees them walk in with their hands intertwined, and Momo feels an intense surge of affection towards her. If it was someone else, maybe they wouldn’t have minded that Sana broke up with her girlfriends and they were able to have her all to themselves. But Mina cares too much about Sana’s happiness, about all of them, to be so selfish. 

Momo, not for the first time, feels guilt nagging at her for the distant way she had treated Mina recently. It hadn’t been her fault that Momo hadn’t been able to process everything that was going on, and that she had resorted to pushing her away without even an explanation. But she’s going to make up for it. 

While Sana pours the tea into three teacups, Momo gently takes Mina’s hand in hers to capture her attention and bring her a little closer. 

“Thank you for taking care of Sana last night.” She tells her.

“Of course. And I’m here for you too, for whatever you need.” Mina reassures her, and Momo smiles warmly at her. 

“I know. I wanted to apologize for acting weird during all that time.” She says, a little sheepishly. “I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Momo. I’m sure you had a lot going on.” More than you know, Momo thinks. “Can I have a hug now?” Mina asks, and she could coo at how cute Mina looks asking for affection. They’ve come a long way from how awkward Mina was with her at first. 

She gladly fulfills her request, wrapping her arms against Mina, who hugs back even a little tighter. They’re both startled when Sana joins their hug a little too enthusiastically, making them stumble. Momo complains, and Mina laughs at their bickering, but none of them let go. 

“You guys are staying, right?” Momo asks them, a little hesitant, after they’ve all settled down and are starting to have their drinks.

Sana smiles fondly at her. “Where else would we go, dummy?”

That night Momo doesn’t have to sleep alone like she had feared before, but even though there are three people in bed, it still feels like something is missing. 

#

It’s been a couple of weeks since Sana and Momo last heard from Nayeon. Mina has been watching them almost jump every time they get a notification on their phones, only to deflate when it isn’t the one they’re expecting. They have sent countless texts to their girlfriend, called her a million times, but there has been no response. The only news they have from her come from Chaeyoung and Dahyun, who tell them Nayeon is as okay as she can be, and that she will probably reach back when she’s ready. 

The whole situation just breaks Mina’s heart, and she knows she has to do something about it. Someone could say it’s not her relationship, and that it’s not her place, but she knows she played a part in things getting to this point too, even if it was unconsciously. Tired of waiting around, she decides it’s finally time to take action. 

And so, Mina finds herself in a similar position to the one she was in a few months ago, when she had been resolved to become closer to Nayeon and took her out for the night. Mina reminisces about that night as she stands outside of Nayeon’s school, and realizes she misses her more than she had expected. She has been staying over at Sana’s with her and Momo’s most of the time, but it just isn’t the same without Nayeon there. There is something missing. And that only makes her more sure of what she’s trying to do. 

Nayeon steps out of the building looking tired and in a rush, but she falters when she sees Mina standing there. Contrary to her expectations, she doesn’t run away, but instead lets Mina get closer. It’s almost as if she doesn’t have the energy to try to escape. 

“What are you doing here, Mina?” She asks her.

“I wanted to talk to you. Can we do that?” 

“Are you just going to follow me home if I say no?” 

“Maybe.” Mina admits.

Nayeon sighs in defeat. She just wants to get this over with. “Alright. But you’re buying me some coffee, there’s no way I’m getting through this without a lot of caffeine.” 

# 

They find a nearby café where they can get a little privacy and settle there with two large americanos. Nayeon certainly looks like she needs the pick-me-up. She has dark circle under her eyes, that are noticeable despite the make-up, and it’s obvious she’s far from her old bright and playful self. 

Mina, after witnessing how hard her leaving had been for Momo and Sana, hadn’t been able to help growing a little resentful towards her, but seeing her like this is enough to tame her anger. This is being just as hard on her as it is on them, if not more. At least Momo and Sana still have each other, but other than her friends, Nayeon has been alone.

“Well, you can start telling me how big of an asshole I am now.” Nayeon says, leaning back against the chair. She tries to appear nonchalant, but Mina can tell it’s just an act. She’s actually nervous. 

“I didn’t come here for that. I want to talk to you, not curse you out.” 

Nayeon’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “I thought you were mad at me.” She says, and it almost sounds like a question. 

“Why did you leave?” Mina asks her, ignoring her previous statement to go straight to the point. She doesn’t know for how long Nayeon will humor her and not leave. 

“It’s complicated.” 

“I can handle complicated.” Mina replies. She won’t settle for a vague answer. She’s come here for questions and, hopefully, to convince Nayeon to do the right thing. 

“It’s not because of you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Nayeon says, looking down at her drink to avoid Mina’s gaze. “Or maybe it is, in some way, but not the one you’re thinking of. I guess you showing up in our lives was the turning point, but it had been building for a long time.” 

“Does it have to do with your soulmate?” 

“What do you know about her?” Nayeon looks up at her inquisitively. 

“No one has told me anything.” Mina is quick to clarify neither Sana nor Momo have broken Nayeon’s trust. “But I’m pretty good at guessing.” The pieces of the puzzle are easy to put together after everything that has happened. “You said I reminded you of her.” 

Nayeon stays silent for a long time, and Mina worries she’s crossed some line and that she’s just going to stand up and leave before she can say what she’s come here to say. 

“You do.” Nayeon finally speaks. “Not so much now, but at first you did.” She clears her throat. “I’ve realized now I never properly dealt with everything that happened to me. And I was so happy with Sana and Momo, they are so wonderful, I didn’t want to ruin things. So I pretended I was okay, until I really believed it. But nothing stays buried forever, I guess.” 

Nayeon is opening up to Mina a lot more than she had planned to. But she’s been keeping this inside for so long, overthinking and torturing herself over it, that she finds it’s actually relieving. It’s weird that it’s Mina she finally ends up telling all of this for the first time, but in some strange way, she figures it makes sense. It’s kind of like closing the circle.

“Everything suddenly came back. I felt guilty again, because I had moved on, and because I was jealous of everything Sana was able to experience that I would never do anymore.” Nayeon pauses for a few seconds, before admitting. “I felt insecure. I started thinking I maybe I didn’t belong there anymore. That now that Sana had you, she wouldn’t need me anymore.” 

“What about Momo?” Mina asks. She’s surprised at how much Nayeon is revealing, but she tries not to show it. 

“Momo and her were always a package deal.” Nayeon smiles. “Momo didn’t share my worries, and I know why. Sana and her are inseparable. I know that from the moment I met them. I know that as long as they have each other they will be fine in the end.” 

“Why do you say it like that?” Mina asks her.

“Like what?”

“Like what Sana feels for you is any different than what she feels for Momo.” Mina says, looking completely serious.

“You don’t understand, Mina. What they have-” 

“I think I understand better than anyone. She loves you so much. It’s nothing less than what she feels for Momo. I know that, because I’ve felt it. She needs you too. They both do.” Mina speaks with so much determination it makes it hard for Nayeon to hold her gaze.

Nayeon looks down. Mina could have sworn she had seen her eyes well up at her words, and she’s trying to hide it. She speaks again after a few seconds. “I don’t know if I can be what they deserve right now. I have to fix my own mess without involving them in it again.”

“I get that.” Mina understands. From what Nayeon has told her, she understands where she’s coming from. It’s obvious she has some stuff to work through. “But you don’t have to do that on your own, you know?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t want to overstep. But to me it seems like the three of you have things you need to work out. And you can work on your issues on your own, but wouldn’t it be nice to have their support through it too?” 

Nayeon looks like she hadn’t actually considered that before. “I don’t know… I don’t want us to have another big argument like that again. I don’t want to hurt them again.”

“I think not having you is hurting them both more than whatever you could do being with them. Try talking to them, explaining everything that lead you to that like you just told me. And I know they’re going to be more than willing to help you in any way they can. Don’t you miss them too?” 

“Of course I do. Terribly.” Nayeon answers without a second of hesitation.

“Then stop making the three of you miserable and go back to them. Even if it’s just to talk.” 

Silence sets between them as Nayeon seems to be thinking about everything Mina has said. When she finally answers, Mina feels like some weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Her gut had told her she needed to do this, even though she knew there was a chance it might backfire, but thankfully it hadn’t.

“Okay. I will talk to them. I guess I’ve been a coward, haven’t I?” Nayeon says with a half smile.

“I don’t think you were a coward.” Mina replies kindly. “I think you were overwhelmed and needed some time.” 

“I still could have handled things better.” She insists, and Mina shrugs her shoulders.

“It’s pointless to think about that now, isn’t it? Just focus on doing better now.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Nayeon says. She’s looking at Mina in a way she isn’t familiar with, but that makes her feel a little nervous for some reason.

“You know, I used to think Sana was really lucky that you were her soulmate.” Nayeon ends up saying, taking her by surprise with the sudden compliment. “But now I think all of us are lucky she found you.” 

#

It’s not that late into the night, but Momo and Mina have already fallen asleep. Sana won’t complain, though, there is nothing better than having them both curled up against her in bed, sleeping peacefully while she tries to read. Trying, because she keeps getting distracted by how adorable they both look. 

Mina has been staying with them the last couple of weeks, and it would have been perfect if it wasn’t for the fact that there’s still Nayeon’s painful absence looming over them. Sana has no idea what else to do, she only knows that she desperately wants things to be how they were before, but she suspects that might be impossible. 

She’s been spending a lot of time lately trying to figure out what went wrong. What they missed, or didn’t do, that led them to that fight that changed everything. She can tell that even if Nayeon goes back to them, things will still have to change, but she’s willing to do whatever it takes for them to be together again. 

She can feel herself getting sleepy, and she isn’t getting any reading done anyway, so she decides to join her girlfriends and get some rest too. As she does every night, she checks her phone one last time for any important messages, and that’s when her heart almost stops. 

**From: Nayeon**

_ I’m really sorry that I hurt you and Momo _

_ I wanted to reply to you earlier, but I needed some time to figure things out.  _

_ Can we talk soon? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're all doing well, it took some time but here it is! share your thoughts with #TWICEDaylight if want to.


	13. Chapter 13

Sana hasn’t seen Nayeon in almost a month, and it physically hurts to have her in front of her right now and still not be able to reach for her. She’s sure Momo feels the same, she can see how she keeps intertwining her fingers together to keep her hands busy, like she always does when she’s anxious. 

Nayeon looks just as nervous as them and, in a way, it’s reassuring. Sana just hopes it’s because she has good news, not because she doesn’t know how to tell them she doesn’t want to get back together. 

Sana’s hopes have been high ever since she got that text message from Nayeon. When she told Mina, her girlfriend smiled and hinted at the fact that she may have had something to do withit. When she had told them she went to see Nayeon and talk to her, Sana could have kissed her. Well, she did, in fact. She doesn’t know what Mina had said to Nayeon, but it had obviously worked. At least she wants to talk to them now. 

They had agreed to meet at the apartment to ensure privacy for what is surely going to be a very emotional conversation. Mina had gone out with her friends for a while, so it is only the three of them there. Sana and Momo sat side by side on the couch, while Nayeon was in the armchair in front of them, looking like she was trying to find the right words to start the conversation. 

“I’m sorry for avoiding you for so long.” Nayeon finally says, choosing to begin with an apology. “I have no excuse other than I was a mess and I needed time to figure out exactly what was wrong with me, and how to deal with it.”

“It’s okay.” Momo says, and Sana nods to ratify her words. They had missed Nayeon so much and it had been torture, but they know she hadn’t kept silence to spite them. 

“That’s not the only apology I owe you. I broke our promise to be honest with each other. I hid things for you, for a long time.” Nayeon continues. “I said everything was alright every time you asked me about how I felt about the situation with Mina. I was trying to be alright, but everything was changing and that made me start questioning a lot of things.” 

Nayeon takes a deep breath, and Sana bites her lip to stop herself from saying something. Her instincts are yelling at her to comfort her girlfriend, but she knows she needs to let her speak first. 

“The other reason it took me a while to reach back to you guys was because I knew I had to take some steps to get help first. I had a lot in my mind that I wasn’t able to deal with on my own, so I’ve started seeing a therapist recently.” She looks at her girlfriends, a little afraid she’s going to find some judgement, but of course they only look worried. “It helped me realize a lot of things. Like how I’ve always felt a little insecure about our relationship deep down, because I thought what you two had was… different. More special.” 

“Nayeon-” Sana hold back this time, she desperately wants to reassure her none of that is true. That she’s always been as important to her as Momo, but Nayeon stops her with a soft smile. 

“Please, let me finish? I don’t know if I’ll be able to get through this if I have to stop” She gently requests, and Sana nods apologetically. “It’s not that you two ever gave me any reason to feel like that. I just couldn’t shake the idea off, I guess. I’ve also been keeping a lot of stuff inside that was not healthy. And with all the changes… it all build up until it exploded.”

“What kind of stuff?” Momo asks. 

“About what happened to me before I met you. About Tzuyu. You two have made me so happy…” Nayeon’s voice breaks, and it takes all of Sana’s self-restraint to not run to her when she sees her eyes start to get shiny with unshed tears. “But I felt guilty about it. Like I shouldn’t be happy after I lost her, because I’m disrespecting her memory somehow.” 

“Oh, Nayeon.” Sana can’t hold it in any longer, so she stands up and walks over to her girlfriend to wrap her up in an embrace she thankfully doesn’t resist. Instead, she melts into it, and Sana takes a deep breath of relief. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about it?” Momo’s voice comes from much closer than Sana had expected, and she realizes she’s followed her, kneeling on Nayeon’s side and taking her hand. 

“I don’t know. It’s never been easy for me to talk about it, so I just kept burying it deeper and deeper.” 

Nayeon had rarely told them about Tzuyu. Despite all the years they have been together, all Sana and Momo know about her is that she was Nayeon’s soulmate, and that she died in a tragic accident. They had gotten a few more details from Chaeyoung, but it’s always been a taboo subject with Nayeon, and Sana wonders now if they shouldn’t have pushed her a little harder so she’d open up about it with them. 

“I’m sorry. I just want you to know it’s not your fault that I felt like that. It was my fault for ignoring it for so long and letting it get to that. But I am trying now to really come to terms with it, to be better, because that’s what you deserve.” Nayeon wipes some of the tears away with the back of her hand. “I don’t want to assume, but if you want me back I promise I-” 

“Of course we want you back.” Momo says passionately without any hesitation, cupping Nayeon’s face to gently make her look up at her.

“We love you.” Sana tells her, lifting Nayeon’s hand to kiss her knuckles. “We missed you so much, we want nothing more than for you to be back together with us.” 

Nayeon looks like she’s trying very hard to hold her tears, and Sana can already feel her own wetting her cheeks. She doesn’t need to look at Momo to know she’s probably just as emotional as them. 

“We fucked up too, you know. I kept secrets, and I should have tried harder to help you.” Momo says, brushing some strands of hair away from Nayeon’s face.. 

“And I shouldn’t have been so blind. I guess I didn’t want to see what was right in front of me, because I was afraid that things were going to change for the worst.” Sana adds. “But we can all learn from our mistakes, to be better. To make each other happier.” 

“That sounds nice.” Nayeon gives them a little hesitant smile.

“So, will you come back?” Momo asks, trying not to sound too overeager. Maybe Nayeon still needs some more time away to figure things out. “If you need more space…” 

“I think I had enough space.” Nayeon says. “I still have a lot to work through, but I think it’d be better to do it by your side than alone.” 

“That sounds wise.” Sana says, grinning brightly now that she knows she’s getting Nayeon back. That things will be okay again.

“Yeah.” Nayeon smiles. “Someone wise helped me see it that way.” 

#

  
  


Mina knows instantly. 

It’s in the way Jihyo and Jeongyeon are looking at each other, and how she can tell Jihyo is resting her hand on the other woman’s thigh even if it’s under the table. She knows them too well, has been around them for too long not to know how her best friends act around each other when they’re happy. 

“Congratulations.” She tells them as she sits down at the table where they’re already waiting for her. They had agreed to meet for lunch, and Mina had a hunch from the start they were going to have some news to share with her.

“What?” Jeongyeon asks, looking confused, while Jihyo just smiles knowingly.

“You have already figured it out?”

“It wasn’t that hard.” Mina shrugs her shoulders. “You finally made up, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Jeongyeon beams at her, wrapping an arm around Jihyo’s shoulders and pulling her closer. “We wanted to surprise you, but I guess we didn’t hide it that well.” 

“I’m really happy for you guys.” Mina says. It had felt so wrong to see her friends apart, but she has a feeling that everything that happened has only brought them closer. Maybe Jeongyeon was right and they needed it.

They order their food and start eating, and it feels amazing to spend time with her best friends, especially now that they both look so happy to be back together, but a part of Mina can’t take her mind off what’s going on at Sana’s apartment. She thinks it will go well, but she still worries and wishes she could know somehow.

“I’ve never seen anyone so worried about her girlfriend not making up with her other girlfriends.” Jeongyeon jokes, and despite it not being funny at all Jihyo giggles. Mina guesses they’re back on the honeymoon period. 

“You’re hilarious.” She mocks her. “I care about all of them, and I want them to be happy.” She explains, not missing the look her two friends share. “What’s that about?” She asks, pointing at them with her fork.

“Nothing.” Jihyo lies, betrayed by the hint of a smirk that her lips curl into. “I hope it goes well too, it sounds like they were going through a really hard time and they looked so happy together when I met them.” 

“I’m sure they will fix things. You said they all wanted to get back together, right?” Jeongyeon tells Mina. “If they do, they will find a way to make it work.”

Mian lets herself be comforted by her friend’s words. She has faith it will all work out, especially after her talk with Nayeon. She seemed to miss Sana and Momo just as much as they had missed her. 

As if on queue, Mina’s phone that’s on the table buzzes and vibrates, making them all look at it and Mina’s heart to skip a few beats. 

“Is it them?” Jihyo asks, and Mina nods. The bright smile that forms takes over her face is all the answer they need to know if things have indeed gone well. 

**Sana:**

Nayeon is coming back!!!

We talked and cried a lot but things will be okay now I think

**Mina:**

I’m so happy for you guys

**Sana:**

Thank you so much for everything

**Mina:**

You don’t need to thank me, I just tried to help as much as I could

**Sana:**

Which is why I wanted to thank you

**Mina** :

I’ll head back to my apartment tonight then, so you three can have some time together

**Sana:**

What? Noooo

Why??

**Mina:**

I don’t want to intrude

**Sana:**

Hello Mina, this is Nayeon, you better get your ass back here so Sana and Momo stop pouting

**Mina:**

Do you really not mind?

**Nayeon:**

We all want you here, come on

Stop playing hard to get ;)

**Mina:**

Okay, okay

Mina doesn’t know what her expression was during her texting conversation, but Jihyo and Jeongyeon are looking weirdly at her when she lifts her gaze up from the phone. 

“Let me guess, they want you back there.” 

Mina smiles bashfully. “I can stay, though, it’s been so long since I’ve spent time with you both.” She says. 

“And we’ll have plenty of time to hang out again now that Jihyo and I are okay again. So come on, go be with your girlfriends.” Jeongyeon tells her.

“ _ Girlfriend _ .” Mina says in what tries to be a menacing tone, although her blush takes some effect off it. 

“Oops, that’s what I meant.” Jeongyeon remains impassible under Mina’s glare, and Jihyo just snickers. 

They’re lucky she loves them so much, Mina thinks, because they can be really annoying sometimes. 

#

Everything seems to be how it should be again. When Mina gets home, Momo and Nayeon are already busy in the kitchen, apparently preparing a whole feast to celebrate their reunion and Sana drags her there with them to help out. Together, they cook some of their favorite guilty pleasure foods and manage to avoid Sana making the microwave explode after forgetting she had left a metallic spoon inside. 

The apartment is once again as chaotic and noisy as it used to be, and Mina loves it. The three of them have blinding smiles, and it’s almost like nothing happened between them. She can tell, though, by the way Momo keeps randomly hugging Nayeon, and by how Sana is even clingier than usual with her tonight. 

Both of them are ones who fall asleep first afterwards, though, but Mina is pretty sure it’s because of the shots they had to celebrate after dinner. Alcohol always makes them sleepy. So it’s only Nayeon and her that remain awake, sharing a surprisingly comfortable silence, only broken by Momo’s soft snores. It doesn’t last for long, however, when Nayeon carefully disentangles herself from Sana and moves to sit next to Mina on the opposite side of the couch.

“I wanted to thank you.” She tells her in a low voice so she doesn’t wake her two sleeping girlfriends.

“Thank me?” Mina turns to face her, surprised by the sudden show of gratitude.

“For giving me the push to come back. It probably would have taken me a lot longer if it hadn’t been for you.” Nayeon says. 

“I just wanted all of you to be okay again. It was kind of heartbreaking to see you apart, you know.” Min admits, a little shyly. Nayeon looks at her for a few seconds before speaking again.

“You can ask me, you know. I know you must be curious.”

“Ask you?” Mina asks curiously, although she has a feeling she knows where this is going. 

“About my soulmate.” 

“You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to.” Mina says. She doesn’t want to make Nayeon uncomfortable with her curiosity, especially when she’s just come back home. 

“I actually do, in a way.” Nayeon chuckles. “It’s kind of homework from my therapist. She said that I should start to open up more by telling the basics to someone, and you’re the only person in my life who I feel is important enough to know about it and doesn’t.” 

“Oh.” Mina mumbles, a little flustered, but flattered, to think that Nayeon considers her someone important in her life. “Was she the girl I saw in the picture?” She chooses an open question, that allows Nayeon to reveal only as much as she wants to.

“Yes. Her name was Tzuyu. We met when we were in high school. I was a year above her, but I got assigned to be kind of like her mentor when she moved here from Taiwan. So we quickly found out we were soulmates.” There’s a bittersweet expression on her face as she reminisces.

“She looked very pretty in the picture.” Mina says.

“She was beautiful. But that didn’t even matter when you got to know her. She was such an amazing person. She was just so… good. Pure. She always saw the best in others.” Nayeon’s voice is overflowing with emotion, but she manages to keep it under control. 

“What happened to her?” Mina asks softly.

“It was an accident. We were both in the car, I was actually driving. Someone crashed into us from the side, apparently the other driver had fainted. I got some pretty bad injuries but Tzuyu… she got the worst of it.” 

“I’m so sorry, Nayeon.” Mina sincerely says as she reaches for Nayeon’s hand. The other woman is staying strong, but the pain in her voice is unmistakable. She can’t even begin to imagine how it feels to lose your soulmate, especially at such a young age. It’s simply devastating. 

“It was really bad for a while. I didn’t see the point in anything anymore. I dropped out, stayed at home most of the time. I could barely get out of bed a lot of days. After a couple of years, Chaeyoung somehow convinced me to go back to college. At first, I mainly did it because I felt terrible for worrying my family and friends so much. But it ended up being the best choice I ever made, because that’s when I met Momo and Sana.” Nayeon has the sweetest smile on her face just thinking about them, and Mina can see the her eyes brightening up again. 

“They saved my life. I don’t think they’ll ever know just how much I owe to them. I was sure I would never be happy again after losing Tzuyu. But they proved me wrong.” 

Mina squeezes Nayeon's hand that she’s cradling between hers. “I’m really glad you’re back, you know.” 

“I’m glad to be back. And that you’re here with us. That you’ve been there for them when I couldn’t.” 

“I will always be.” Mina replies solemnly, as if she’s making a promise. And maybe she is.

“I know.” Nayeon replies. “That’s why I’m so happy it was you.” 

#

It’s been a couple of weeks since Nayeon came back home. 

Mina thought that would mean things would go slowly back to the way they were before, and she’d be staying over at her own apartment most nights, but it’s actually gone the opposite way. Instead of her going back, more of her clothes and belongings are somehow ending up at Sana’s apartment. 

She can’t complain. It’s very nice not to be alone in that empty apartment, although she is kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop. As comfortable as the girls make her feel at their place, Mina knows she doesn’t really belong there, and is dreading the moment someone will point it out and let her know she’s overstayed her welcome. It hasn’t happened yet, so she’s just making the most of the time she has, and being able to enjoy not only Sana’s company but Momo and Nayeon’s as well. 

Mina is the only one at the apartment at the moment. Nayeon had a therapy appointment, and Sana had gone to surprise her when she came out and take her out to dinner. So Mina is just playing on her phone, waiting for Momo to come back from work. She texted her a while ago about what kind of food she wanted to order, but since it was taking a long time for her to answer -something weird when it came to Momo and food- she ended up just calling their favorite pizza place. 

When she finally hears the front door open, signalling Momo’s arrival, it’s a little later than usual, but Mina doesn’t pay it any mind. At least until she sees the mischievous smile Momo is wearing, and how she seems to have something hidden in her coat. 

“Momo?” Mina arches an eyebrow

“I did something.” Momo bites her lip, looking a like a kid who just got caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

“What did you do?”

“I think it’s better if I show you.” She replies, and then slowly opens her coat to reveal the cutest little puppy Mina has ever seen. She can only squeal and jump from the couch to run towards them, taking the puppy in her hands carefully. 

“Oh my God, Momo, he’s adorable.” Mina says in a high-pitched voice.

“I found him alone on the streets, and I just couldn’t leave him there.” She explains, both of them cooing at the little pup, who looks a tired and scared. It’s obvious no one’s been taking care of him, and it makes Mina’s heart ache. She remembers the dog she grew up with, that still lives with her parents in Japan, and how she had always wanted to adopt one after coming to Korea, but it never felt like the right time. Maybe now it is.

“Poor little thing needs a bath.” Mina says, and Momo nods. “I’ll go prepare one, can you get some food ready for him? A little bit of bread and milk.” 

With the both of them working together, they soon have him cleaned up and fed and he’s looking much better, cuddling up to Mina who is holding him in her lap while Momo pets his little head.

“Are you going to keep him?” Mina asks her, looking at her with pleading eyes. 

“I would love to, but I don’t know if Nayeon and Sana will want to…” Momo sighs. She’s fallen in love with the cute puppy instantly, and she wants nothing more than to keep taking care of him. She’s always loved dogs, but she knows Sana isn’t that big of a fan of them. 

“Who will be easier to convince?” Mina asks, sounding all down to business, and Momo giggles. She looks determined to keep the dog, and she knows what Mina wants, she usually gets in this house, even if she doesn’t fully realize the power she has over them yet.

“Definitely Nayeon.” 

Momo can tell Mina is already making a million plans in her head to go on about this the right way, but she doesn’t say anything else about it. They keep cuddling the puppy, who has fallen asleep, and talking about possible names as if him staying is not really a possibility anymore. 

When Nayeon and Sana get back home and see what’s waiting for them there, their reactions are completely opposite. Nayeon, much like Mina had done, lets out a squeal that startles the poor dog, meanwhile Sana’s eyes widen and she goes completely silent for a few seconds. 

“No.” She says in the end, bringing a hand to her face to cover her eyes. She knows all of her girlfriends are giving her their best pleading looks so she’ll cave in. If she doesn’t see it, she can resist it. “We’re finding him a family, we can’t keep him!” 

Sana is going to stay strong. She won’t give in, someone has to be the responsible adult in this situation, and she’s certain that’s going to be her until she makes the mistake of uncovering her eyes for a second. 

Mina doesn’t waste her chance.

“We can take care of him!” She says, holding up the puppy. Sana doesn’t know what makes her cave first, the dog or her pouting. “I’ll help you all. He needs a happy home, we can give him that.” 

By this point, Sana knows she’s lost, but she keeps up the charade for a few more minutes, until she finally bends to all the begging and pleading from her girlfriends. 

“Okay, okay.” She says, raising her arms in sign of defeat. “But you three are going to be responsible for him.” She can’t say anything else after that, because the others start to cheer so loud she’s sure the neighbours hate them right now. She lets them celebrate, and a smile actually sneaks past her when she feels Mina hugging her from behind. 

“You won’t regret it.” 

“I hope so. If I do, I’m blaming you. I’ve built up resistance to Nayeon and Momo’s puppy eyes over the years, but yours still have too much effect on me.” Sana jokes, and she can feel Mina laughing against her neck. 

There are worse things than adopting a puppy with her three girlfriends, Sana thinks. She just hopes he doesn’t destroy the couch, because it took ages to find one the three of them liked.

#

Since Momo had been the one to find the puppy, she ends up getting the final say in what to name him. And so, Boo becomes the newest addition to their atypical family after a very long night of deliberating. The very first thing Mina and Momo do the next morning is go to the vet so he can get checked out and he can get all the vaccines he needs. 

After that, they decide to go get the necessary stuff they need for the puppy, as well as some toys and a few treats to reward him for being so brave at the vet’s. They end up buying more than they had expected to but they can’t help it, being so excited about Boo and wanting only the best for him. 

They finally decide they have enough stuff, and Mina holds him in her arms as Momo pays. Boo is surprisingly calm for a puppy, but she’s grateful for that. 

“Did you just adopt him?” The cashier, who had been looking at them with a smile, asks them

“ Yes!” Momo replies with a bright smile. 

“That’s so nice. It’s always great to see cute couples like you adopting their first puppies!” She tells them, and by the time Mina is done processing what the girl just said it’s too late to correct her. Momo doesn’t even seem to care, in fact, she replies with a thank you and a smile as if she had said nothing wrong, while Mina blushes furiously. 

“That was funny.” She tells Momo as they walk out of the store, feeling a little awkward for some reason. “That she mistook us for a couple, huh?” 

Momo shrugs her shoulders. “I mean, I can see why she thought so.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Mina said, still a little flustered. She doesn’t know why this is affecting her so much. It’s just a silly mistake, and an easy to make one. 

“Would it be that bad, though?” Momo asks after a while, suddenly sounding shy too. 

“What?” Mina is taken by surprise by the question. 

“Would it be that bad if we were a couple?” 

Mina stops walking, eyes widening. She has a feeling she knows where Momo is going with this, but it actually only makes her more nervous if she’s right. “I.. I don’t-” She stumbles over her words, not knowing what to say. 

Momo looks at her and takes a deep breath. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while. I know you probably don’t feel the same, but I just want to be completely honest with you. Especially after everything that happened, I don’t want there to be any secrets between us. I like you, Mina. As in more than a friend.”

“Does Sana know?” Is for some reason the first thing that comes to Mina’s mind after that, and what she manages to blabber out. 

“Sana and Nayeon both know.” Momo says. 

“Since when?” 

“Since before our fight. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you.” 

Mina is shocked, but a some things are also slowly starting to make a lot more sense in her mind. She’s still, however, a confused mess unable to tell how all of this makes her feel. She’s sure she looks like a gaping idiot, but Momo seems to be much more understanding that she would have expected. 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, Mina. I’ll get over it, and we can still be friends. I just hope it doesn’t make you uncomfortable around me.” 

“Of course not!” Mina quickly replies, reaching with the arm that’s not holding Boo to take Momo’s hand. As confused as she is, she knows nothing would make her feel uncomfortable around Momo, and she doesn’t want her to think otherwise. “I’m sorry I’m reacting so poorly, I’m just shocked, and I don’t really know how I feel about it or what to say.” She tells her, hoping that Momo will at least appreciate her being honest. 

“That’s okay.” Momo says, squeezing her hand. “I think it’s normal you need a little time to think about it considering our whole situation.” She jokes. “We’re okay, though, right?” Her smile looks fragile, and it makes Mina’s heart clench painfully. 

“Of course we are.” Mina smiles at her to prove it. Her mind may be going a thousand miles a minute, trying to decipher what the hell is going on with her heart. She may be a disaster in recognizing her own feelings, but she’s a hundred percent sure she doesn’t want to stay away from Momo, or to have things become awkward between them. 

The moment is broken when Boo lets out a little bark, apparently upset at not being the centre of attention for more than five minutes, and they both let out a laugh at it, going back to cooing at him. Despite the distraction he provides, neither of them can stop thinking about what just happened, and the possible implications it can have for their future.

#

Despite her initial resistance, it hadn’t taken much time for Sana to warm up to Boo. Mina, Nayeon and Momo tease her now when they see her being clingy to the little puppy, and playing with him every chance she gets. She will never admit it, but she’s really glad they ended up keeping him. 

She’s sitting on the floor playing with Boo, trying to teach him a few commands, when Mina walks in. Momo and Nayeon are out together on a date, and Mina had been staying late at the office because she’s dealing with a particularly hard case, so Sana has been on her own taking care of Boo all evening, not that she’s complaining. 

“How are the lessons going?” Mina asks her, leaning down to give Sana a quick kiss. 

“I think we’ve almost mastered the sitting thing.” Sana replies. “He sat down once when I told him to.” 

“That’s one more time than yesterday.” Mina jokes. 

“How’s work?” Sana asks her, knowing this case is takign a toll on Mina. 

“Stressful.” She sighs.

“Come play with us, no more stress because of work until the trial tomorrow.” Sana says, tugging Mina’s hand so she sits down next to them. Boo seems very happy to see her, and runs to her, doing little hops so he can lick her face. 

“Don’t tell Momo this, but I really think you’re his favorite.” Sana says, looking at them with an adoring smile. It really is the cutest sight to watch them together. 

“I know.” Mina smiles smugly, making Sana laugh. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Mina asks after a few minutes of playing with Boo, when his energy has decreased and he just wants to curl up in her lap. 

“Sure, What’s this about?” Sana says, leaning back and supporting herself with her hands on the floor.

“Momo, actually.” Mina bites her lip. “She told me something the other day.” 

“I think I know what this is about.” Sana replies with the hint of a smile. 

“She said she has feelings for me.” Mina confirms it.

Sana doesn’t really look surprised at all, but then again, Momo had told her she already knew. “And how do you feel about that?” 

Mina looks down, feeling guilty that she can’t give a clear answer. She feels like she’s playing with Momo’s feelings when that is actually the last thing she wants to do. She wouldn’t forgive herself if she hurt her, even on accident. 

“I don’t know. I’m not good at all this feelings stuff. I feel so confused, and I don’t want to mess with Momo by not being sure of what I feel.” 

“Do you want my advice?” Sana asks, and Mina nods. “If you’re having doubts, it’s because you’re actually considering that you feel the same. And if you’re considering it, there’s a big chance it’s for a reason.” Sana wishes she could do more to help her. She sees the way she looks at Momo, and she has a feeling there is something more than friendship there, but this is something Mina has to figure out on her own.. 

“Would you really be okay with it? If something happened between Momo and I?” Mina says, blushing a little, and Sana almost coos at how cute she looks. 

“Of course.” Sana nods. Mina spending most of the time with them has only made her realize even more how good of a fit they all are together. And the thought of two of her favorite people loving each other would only make her happier than she already is. “You don’t have to worry about that.” 

“I do worry, though. Things are really good right now, and I don’t want it to change.” 

She’s scared, Sana can tell. She was terrified when they both started dating Nayeon too, but that turned out to be the best decision of her life. “I know that it’s scary. But things can change for the better too, you know?” 

Mina seems to think about it as she pets Boo absentmindedly for a few seconds before she speaks again. “I guess you’re right. And you’re the one with experience in all of this.” Sana laughs at her joke.

“Take your time.” She tells her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer and pressing a kiss against her hair. “But if you decide you want to try with Momo, don’t let fear hold you back. You’ll regret that more than anything.” 

#

Boo turns out to be pretty easy to handle for a puppy. He’s calm most of the time, only getting a little over excited when one of them start playing with him, which is only adorable, but they quickly find out there’s something he really doesn’t like. It turns out, Boo really hates bath time. Even though he’s so small, he still makes it difficult for them to clean him properly, so it takes two people, usually Momo and Mina, to do it. 

They’ve ended up taking things in stride, and now will just laugh when they end up soaking wet after giving Boo a bath. Mina still doesn’t know how he manages to splash so much water with those tiny legs. 

It’s after one of these failed attempts at cleaning Boo without them ending up looking like they’ve taken a bath themselves that Mina finally finds the courage to speak to Momo about what’s between them. They’re both in a relaxed mood, drying up their puppy, and she knows if she keeps pushing it she will never find the perfect time talk about it. She’s nervous but she’s thought a lot about this since her talk with Sana, and she’s pretty sure she’s finally sure of what she wants.

“I’ve been thinking about what you told me.” Mina suddenly says. 

“You have?” Momo asks, her heartbeat suddenly picking up. Even if she has been telling herself Mina probably won’t return her feelings, she can’t help harboring some hope, and the possibility of that being true makes her so nervous. 

“Yeah. I’m sorry it took so long for me to talk to you about it… I’ve been feeling pretty confused about what I felt, and I didn’t want to rush to give you an answer that turned out to be wrong. But I think I’m sure of what I want now. So I have a question to ask you now.” 

“What is it?” Momo thinks her heart beating so loudly Mina can probably hear it. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Mina asks her, trying to sound way more confident than she actually feels. Knowing Momo has feeling for her somehow doesn’t make this any less nerve-wracking. 

“A date?” Momo repeats, too shocked to come up with a decent answer. 

“Yes.” Mina smiles timidly. “I don’t have much experience with relationships, or even friendships, to be honest. I think that’s why I didn’t notice my feelings growing from friendship into something more. But they did. And I thought, since you were the smartest and the first to realize that, and the one who confessed first, I should be the one to ask you out. So, would you like that?”

Momo is grinning, too happy to be able to put it into words. The sight of it makes Mina’s heart swell, and she’s sure in that moment she’s made the right choice by taking this leap of faith.

“I would love to go on a date with you.” 

#

Sana and Nayeon seem to know instantly that something has changed between them. Mina doesn’t know what’s given them away, only that they’re suddenly being teased by both of them, and it would be annoying if she wasn’t so happy she feels like she’s floating. 

Momo and her have agreed to go out on their first date in a couple of days, and it feels weird to take things further before that, but now every touch and interaction between them feels charged with something else than it did before. And, honestly, Mina loves the thrill it comes from even the smallest moment. 

She had been a little anxious about how things would change in the dynamics between the four of them, but so far everything is the same, apart from the added teasing. Nayeon doesn’t seem to mind at all, and Mina is relieved to see her cracking jokes about them. She had been worried about how this would make her feel, but Nayeon promises she’s going to talk to them if she needs to and Mina trusts her, because she knows she doesn’t want to repeat the same mistakes that almost cost her the relationship with Sana and Momo. 

That night is just like any other during the last few weeks. Mina says she can take the couch even though they’ve all gotten used to having a little less space by now. Sana complains about them letting Boo in bed with them, but relents and ends up taking pictures of him because he looks too adorable sleeping. Nayeon and Momo bicker about who snores the loudest and who didn’t let the other sleep the previous night because of it, only to end up cuddling closely together again.

It all makes makes Mina feel like everything is the same, despite knowing things are changing. But it feels more like things are getting closer to how they are actually meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters left! i hope you enjoyed this one. share your thoughts with #TWICEdaylight and stay safe everyone <3


	14. Chapter 14

Mina and Momo’s hands keep brushing as they walk alongside each other. It’s weird, how they have held hands countless times before, but now both of them seem too shy to reach out. They’re walking back home from the restaurant where Momo had taken her for dinner. It was nothing too formal, but the food was one of the best she’d ever had. 

Despite their silly nerves, the night had been so nice. It was simple, but it was the perfect kind of simplicity for them. They took the chance to get to know each other even better, talked about things they had never really talked about before, and every second of it is enough to reassure Mina that she had made the right choice giving them a chance. 

Momo finally gathers enough courage and takes her hand in hers, and when Mina glances at her she sees her with her head lowered smiling shyly. They walk slowly, taking their time because they don’t really want their date to be over. They certainly aren’t looking forward to the teasing that awaits for them at home either. That’s why when they walk past a park, they decide to go in to take a little walk and make the most out of what’s left of their night.

They’re lucky the weather is perfect for this time of the year, not too hot and not too cold. There is music coming from a street musician somewhere near, making it seem like there’s a soundtrack playing in the background. Mina takes a deep breath, enjoying the calmness of it. 

“This is nice.” She says, leaning against Momo’s side. 

“It really is.” Momo replies softly. 

“Do you want to sit for a while?” Mina asks, pointing at one of the banks on the side of the pathway. Momo, however seems to have different plans as she curls an arm around Mina’s waist to pull her closer, until their bodies are flush together. 

“Dance with me?” Momo whispers against her ear, already swaying both of them to the sound of the violin playing in the background. Mina, a little bashful even though there’s no one around, buries her face against Momo’s shoulder, but she doesn’t stop them, instead following Momo’s slow pace. 

It doesn’t take long for Mina to relax into the embrace as they move together in rhythm. She feels Momo’s hand caress her cheek, and she looks up at her. Momo’s soft gaze on her makes Mina’s breath catch. She unconsciously licks her lips, feeling the weight of the moment. She knows what’s going to happen, and she realizes in that moment just how bad she wants it. So bad, in fact, that she can’t wait for it. 

Before Momo leans in, Mina stands on her toes and kisses her. It’s barely a brush of lips at first, but after the initial hesitation it becomes more passionate as they both lose themselves in it, and Mina is out of breath when they reluctantly pull away. 

None of them seem to find the right words as they look at each other shyly, which makes Mina giggle after considering how intense it had been. Momo joins her, and she thinks they must look like fools standing in the middle of the park, laughing as they hug each other tight. 

#

It had been incredibly fun for Sana and Nayeon to tease Mina and Momo about their date. It’s not like they wanted to be mean, but there was something just too amusing in the way they both got so bashful at any of their jokes, no matter how mild they were. They are the shiest out of the four of them, so of course it’s easy to make them blush with a few taunting comments, and neither of them could resist it. 

Nayeon knows the date between them will go well, especially after seeing how adorable Momo and Mina had been acting towards each other lately, so she doesn’t really feel guilty about the teasing. She had been relieved that knowing Mina and Momo were going to try being together hadn’t stirred any of her old insecurities, at least not in a way she couldn’t easily manage. Ever since she’s come back, Momo and Sana have made sure to prove how important she is to them, even more than before, and her counseling sessions have helped a lot. 

Sana and her had plans to go out as well since the other two were on their date, but in the end laziness had won out and they have spent the evening cozying up on the couch watching silly TV shows they spend most of the time laughing at. Nayeon certainly won’t complain, she had been exhausted after a tiring week at work and just being together with Sana, even if they don’t do anything special, was enough to make her happy. 

They had talked about Mina and Momo’s date, theorizing about what they could have done. Momo hadn’t wanted to share any of it with them, saying she didn’t trust them to keep the secret if Mina tried to interrogate them, and she was probably right. They end up placing a bet on if they are going to kiss that night or not. Nayeon thinks so, but Sana thinks Momo won’t be brave enough to do it on their first date.

When the two of them finally come back, the blush on Mina’s cheeks and Momo’s huge grin are all the proof Nayeon needs to extend a hand towards Sana and ask her to pay up. Momo and Mina just look at them as Sana reluctantly hands Nayeon some money. 

“I think it’s better if we don’t ask.” Mina ends up saying, and Momo nods in agreement, although she has a feeling she knows what it’s all about. 

“I guess it went well, huh?” Sana asks them, with a mischievous spark in her eyes. 

“I’d say it did, considering Momo wasn’t wearing any lipstick when she left and she is now.” Nayeon smirks, making Momo whine in protest. 

“You two are so mean.” Mina tells them, even when she looks a little flustered herself. “Don’t listen to them, they’re just jealous we went out and they stayed in like boring old people.” She tells Momo, who wraps an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

“Who says we were bored?” Sana replies , tugging Nayeon so she’s practically laying on top of her and giving them a sultry look. 

“You two looked half-asleep when we left.” Momo points out with a laugh. 

“It’s not our fault we’re hard-working women and get tired.” Nayeon pouts, and Sana pats her head comfortingly. “Anyway, you have to tell us everything about the date now.” 

“Wow, I’m suddenly so tired too.” Momo says, faking a yawn. “Aren’t you tired too?” She asks at Mina, who nods.

“Absolutely exhausted. I think we’re gonna have to go to sleep right away.” 

Between giggles, they both head towards the bedroom, starting to run when Nayeon jumps off the couch to chase them. 

“We’re so getting complaints from the neighbors again tomorrow.” Sana mutters to herself as she hears their heavy footsteps around the apartment and their loud voices and squeals. However, when she gets up from the couch to follow them, and finds her girlfriends playing around on the bed like little kids she thinks it may be worth it to put up with those complaints as long as she gets to see the three people she loves the most in the world being so happy

#

They start walking Boo as soon as he’s able to do so. They usually switch who does it depending on who’s home or available, but all of them quite enjoy it, even Sana. They have this park near the apartment where there are always a lot of dogs, and Boo loves going there. He turns out ot be very social, and that sometimes mean they have to be social with the other owners too, which unsurprisingly makes Mina a little nervous.

Today Boo has decided to make friends with another puppy at the park, and they have been playing around for a while, so Mina and the other owned have struck up a conversation. Nayeon is walking Boo with her, but she’s gone to get them some sodas, which means she’s having to handle the small talk on her own, but she’s doing pretty well so far she thinks. The other girl is really friendly, and Mina’s awkwardness is quickly fading. 

She gets a little startled when she feels an arm circle her around waist, until she realizes it’s Nayeon, who hands her a can of her favorite soda. 

“Hey babe. There’s your drink.” She says. That makes Mina a little suspicious, because even if they are a lot closer now, Nayeon doesn’t usually call her babe. And she is kind of being a lot more touchy than usual, Mina thinks when Nayeon doesn’t let go of her after she takes the drink, but instead seems to pull her even closer. 

“Thank you.” She replies, a little dumbfounded. She glances at Nayeon, but she seems to be holding a staring contest with the woman she had just been talking to, almost like she’s sending her a message Mina is not getting. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you.” The girl says. In the end, it seems like Nayeon wins, because the woman retreats and she has the same satisfied smirk she wears when she beats Sana at an argument. 

“What was that?” Mina asks her as they start walking again, after Boo grows restless once his new friend is gone. Nayeon is still keeping close to her, and has moved her arm from Mina’s hip to take her hand, which is not that uncommon anymore but Mina is still a little over conscious of it. 

“She was flirting with you.” Nayeon tells her. 

“What?” Mina snorts. “She wasn’t flirting!”

“She definitely was. You’re just terrible at knowing when someone is flirting with you.” Nayeon shrugs her shoulders. 

“I’m not… terrible! I catch it sometimes.” Mina doesn’t really sound very convincing, not even to herself. She is kind of awful at it, considering her past record. “Wait, is that why you got all ‘babe’ and territorial?” She says, making a terrible impression of Nayeon.

“I had to. Sana and Momo aren’t here so the responsibility fell into my shoulders.” She says, holding back a laugh when Mina slaps her arm playfully. 

“How does that make sense? I am not your girlfriend!”

“Not yet.” Mina slaps her arm again, and she can help chuckling. “I mean you got two out of three so far, so who knows.” 

Mina knows Nayeon is teasing her, and that she just wants to get a rise out of her like she always does, but the problem is it does works. She can feel her cheeks heat up, and she curses Nayeon for always being able to put her in the spot like that. 

“You wish.” 

“Maybe I do.” Nayeon winks at her, and Mina looks away so she doesn’t see her already bright red cheeks. She knows she’s just joking. She has to be, right? Mina surprises herself when she realizes she kind of hopes she isn’t just joking. 

She shakes her head lightly to get those thoughts away. She just started dating Momo. This is probably her hormones or something messing with her head. Nayeon and her are not like that. Definitely not. Sure, Nayeon is attractive. Anyone can see that. So it’s just human nature if Mina sometimes looks at her for a little too long or if she gets a little flustered when they’re close. No big deal. 

“You okay?” Nayeon asks her, gently cupping her chin to make Mina look at her. Apparently she’s been quiet for too long on their walk back to the apartment. Seeing the concern and care in her eyes is really doing little to help Mina’s current internal dilemma, however, so she only manages to nod and offer an attempt at a sincere smile. 

“Yeah, don’t worry.” 

“Are you sure? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable acting like that back in the park or something, I just wanted to tease you a little. Didn’t want to come off as possessive or anything like that.” She adds, unnecessarily, because Mina knows her well enough to be sure of that already..

“You didn’t, don’t worry about it.” Mina reassures her. “I just got distracted thinking about a case.” 

“Alright.” Nayeon seems to be satisfied with her answer and they’re close to reaching the apartment, so Mina thinks she’s in the clear for now. There’s no escape from her mind, though, and the dangerous thoughts that have now started spreading like wildfire on it. 

#

Mina is pretty sure she’s died and gone to heaven but, if she hasn’t, she knows it’s going to happen soon anyway.

She had been flustered when Sana had started kissing her while they were cuddling on the couch with Momo, but when she had felt the other woman’s lips on her neck she had been sure she was going to have a heart attack right there in that moment. It hits her in that moment that dating both Sana and Momo means they can do _this_ , and even if she isn’t certain she can survive it, she knows it will have been worth it.

She has no idea how they’ve gone to being watching a movie to this. She knows, however, that she wanted to speak to both of them about something important tonight, and no matter how good it feels what they’re doing right now, she should be a responsible adult and stop it so they can have that talk. 

“Wait, wait.” She breathes out shakily. “I have something to tell you.” Sana and Momo look at her curiously.

They can always continue later, Mina tells herself as consolation as she gently pushes them away, knowing there’s no way she’s going to be able to concentrate enough to be able to speak at all when they’re that close to her.

“I think I like Nayeon.” She randomly blurts out.

“Wow, that’s a really blow to a girl’s self-esteem that you’re thinking of her other girlfriend while doing that.” Sana pouts, making Momo snicker. 

“Guys I’m serious.” Mina whines. “I’m freaking out a little here.” 

“Wait, you seriously only realized this now?” Momo says.

“What do you mean?.” Mina is a little scared to ask. She doesn’t like the way Sana and Momo are looking at each other. 

“I mean, we always thought you kind of had a crush on her.” Sana says, Momo nodding in agreement. 

“What?” Mina laughs nervously. “No I didn’t. You guys are crazy.” 

Momo and Sana stay silent, letting Mina work through it despite her initial denial until she comes to a final realization. “Oh my God, you’re right. Why am I so bad at this?” She groans, burying her face in her hands. She’s so embarrassed. Again. 

“I think it’s cute.” Sana comforts her, stroking her hair. “At least now you know?”

“Yeah, and you can finally do something about it.” Momo’s words make Mina snap her head right back up. 

“Shit, that’s true. Now I have to do something about it.” 

“Why do you say it like it’s a bad thing?” Momo laughs.

“Because I have no idea what to do?” Mina replies, already getting stressed out at the thought. She just went through the same thing. 

“You’ve done it twice already! This time has to be easier.” Sana tries to cheer her up. 

“I don’t even know- do you guys think there’s a chance Nayeon might like me back?” Mina asks hesitantly.

“We can’t disclose that information to you right now.” Sana says after sharing another one of her telepathic looks with Momo. “You should find out from Nayeon.”

Mina doesn’t know if that’s a good or a bad sign, but Sana and Momo won’t budge no matter how much she tries to get more information out of them. The upside is that they turn out to be very good at distracting Mina from her current worries when they go back to what they were doing before. 

#

Mina can’t stop thinking about Nayeon. Ever since her realization, she’s been trying to figure out what to do about it, and how, but it still feels like everything is happening too fast. Jihyo and Jeongyeon weren’t even surprised when she told them about it, and Momo and Sana keep encouraging her to go for it, but something is holding Mina back. 

She’s more nervous than usual every time she’s with the older woman, and she’s pretty sure it shows, but Nayeon has been kind enough not to say anything about it. It only makes her it worse to think that she might already know Mina has some sort of feelings for her. Still, she can’t refuse her when Nayeon asks for her help one evening that Sana and Momo are out.

“You’re pretty good at arts and crafts. I didn’t know that about you.” Nayeon tells her as they work on the banners she’s making for her class on human anatomy tomorrow.

“I have many hidden talents.” Mina jokes. She’s always enjoyed this push and pull dynamic they’ve had, but it’s only gotten better since Nayeon came back and they could really start to deepen their friendship. Mina really doesn’t want to lose that. 

“Thank you for helping me with this.” Nayeon says as they keep working. “I know it’s not the most entertaining way to spend your evening.” 

“I’m having fun!” Mina assures her. “I always enjoy spending time with you.” She adds without thinking too much about it, and blushes when she realizes how flirty that came out. 

“You do?” Nayeon smirks. “Are you really going for three out of three, Mina?” 

“Shut up.” Mina elbows her side, disguising her embarrassment under fake annoyance. 

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Nayeon keeps teasing her, leaving the glue and papers aside for a moment and scooting over towards her. “Am I making you nervous?”

Yes, she is making Mina incredibly nervous, but her pride is bigger than her shyness sometimes and that makes her look up at Nayeon defiantly. She quickly realizes that had been a huge mistake.

Mina wonders when the hell did Nayeon get so close. Their noses are mere inches apart, and the way Nayeon is looking at her is enough to send her into cardiac arrest. It seems like time slows down, and she sees her glancing at her lips before slowly leaning in, until she’s so close Mina can almost feel her lips against hers.

But, right before that happens, she stops her. 

“Wait.” She whispers, a little out of breath even if nothing had really happened. 

“Shit, I thought you- I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I guess I read this completely wrong.” Nayeon says as she pulls away, nervously running a hand through her hair. 

“You didn’t.” Mina tells her, letting her hand fall on her shoulder. “You didn’t read it wrong. I’m just-” She hesitates for a couple of seconds wondering how to say what she wants to say without sounding like an asshole. “I think I need to know that you’re doing this because you like _me_. Not because of who I remind you of.”

Luckily, Nayeon seems to understand, and she smiles softly at you. “I like you for yourself, Mina. But I think you’re right. We shouldn’t rush into this.” 

Mina lets out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “I like you too. But everything is going so fast.”

“I understand.” Nayeon smiles, brushing Mina’s cheek with her thumb lightly, making her melt under her touch. “Maybe it’s not the right time yet, but we can wait. Right?” 

Mina nods, feeling herself fall a little deeper for Nayeon in that very moment. “We can wait.” She replies. 

They have all the time in the world, but Mina doesn’t think it will take them that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter than usual, but you got it sooner! i hope you enjoyed it anyway! i wanted to give you guys something because it will probably take me a little longer to post the next chapter sine i'll be going away for a couple of weeks. 
> 
> remember you can use #TWICEdaylight on twitter to share your thoughts. also, if you've been enjoying the story and are able to, you can [buy me a ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/namosjeong). i'd really appreciate it <3
> 
> stay safe everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

A year ago, Sana thought there was no way she could be happier than she was back then. She had a good job, she lived together with her two amazing girlfriends, had close friends she adored. There had been, however, something that kept looming over her. Her soulmate. Meeting her soulmate felt more like a bomb that kept ticking ready to blow up her life, but it had ended up being a blessing. 

She can’t imagine her life without Mina now, and she knows it’s the same for Momo and Nayeon. She has become such an integral part of them, of their relationship, so slow but steady, that now it’s hard to remember how things were before her. Sana doesn’t really mind, because she never wants to go back. 

She loves the fact that Mina stays over with them most of the time, even if they now have even less space in their bed. She adores how loved Mina makes her, but she likes witnessing how she does the same for Momo and Nayeon even more. She loves how perfectly Mina fits with them, how she’s somehow become the last piece they didn’t even know was missing. 

Things have changed, and they will keep doing so, but for once she isn’t afraid of it. Change has only brought her more happiness lately, even if it hasn’t always been an easy, straight-forward path. 

Sana is pretty sure Nayeon and Momo feel the same, but if this journey has taught them anything is to never assume each others’ feelings. That’s why she takes the chance to ask them about how they feel while the three of them, with the recent addition of Boo, are out on a picnic date in the park, just like old times. 

“Are you happy?” She asks all of a sudden. They’re all laying on a blanket they’ve laid over the soft grass so they don’t stain their clothes, feeling drowsy after a rather big lunch. Nayeon always makes too many sandwiches, somehow overestimating Momo’s appetite which is a pretty hard thing to do. 

“What?” Momo asks, turning her head to look up at Sana without lifting it from its comfortable position on Nayeon’s stomach. 

“Are you happy?” Sana repeats the question, reaching out to run her fingers through Momo’s hair gently. “Things have changed a lot lately.” She says. Nayeon props up to her elbows and eyes her curiously, while Boo keeps sleeping peacefully next to them. 

“I am.” Nayeon says. “I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been.” Sana’s chest swells with pride, knowing how hard her girlfriend has been working to get to this place. She still hates the fact that it took them almost breaking to get better, but maybe it was the way things needed to go.

“You know I am too.” Momo smiles, as Sana’s hand lowers to her cheek to cup it. “There’s just one thing missing.” Sana worries for a second, until Momo looks at Nayeon with a smirk, and she knows exactly what she’s thinking. “Nayeon needs to do something to end the tension between her and Mina because I can’t stand it anymore.” 

Sana giggles while Nayeon huffs. They’ve had the same conversation a thousand times in the last two months, but she guesses she deserves it after all the teasing she put Momo through after she got together with Mina. “We’re taking it slow.” 

“Too slow, I think.” Sana chips in, ignoring Nayeon’s dirty look. “I don’t even see the point, you two act like you’re dating already.” 

“Yeah, you’re just as whipped as us but you’re not getting any kisses. It’s just sad at this point.” Momo tells her matter-of-factly, making Sana start laughing and Nayeon to cross her arms. 

“I’m not talking to either of you anymore.” She tells them, laying back down and putting her cap over her face again to cover it, but Sana still knows she’s smiling under it. Despite her words, she’s not in a hurry for Nayeon to make her move. She knows it will happen when the time is right. 

#

It’s still very early in the morning and the apartment is uncharacteristically peaceful and quiet. Mina had to wake up earlier than usual to be at court for a trial, and Nayeon is the only one who’s usually awake at such an early hour. They’re having breakfast together in the kitchen, talking quietly about Mina’s case and their plans with the others for that evening. 

Watching Nayeon pack her lunch brings Mina back a lot of memories. Memories of her thinking it was Sana who was making all that food for her, of getting to know her girlfriends, of when she was still nervous around Nayeon. It wasn’t that long ago, but it feels like a lifetime away to Mina now. Her life has changed so radically in just one year she can barely believe it sometimes, and she feels the need to pinch her arm to make sure she isn’t dreaming. 

A year ago, she was living in an lonely apartment, focused on her job, waiting for her soulmate, and now her apartment goes mostly unused because she spends most of her time with her soulmate, her girlfriend and… Nayeon. Saying Nayeon is her friend sounds wrong, but she hasn’t dared do anything to change that. Mina thinks maybe she’s waited long enough. 

“There you go, your lunch is all ready.” Nayeon tells her with a proud smile after closing the box. 

“Thank you.” Mina smiles. She looks at the clock and sees she still has a little time before she needs to leave. 

“You looked like you were thinking about something important.” Nayeon says, leaning against the counter next to Mina. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I was thinking about this thing Sana once said about you when she was telling me the story about how you three got together.” Mina smiles at the memory as Nayeon looks at her curiously. 

“What did she say?” 

“She said you’re very easy to love.” 

“Did she?” Nayeon says, putting on a cocky smirk that does nothing to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks. “What’s your opinion on that now?”

“I think she was right.” Mina replies. 

“Oh.” For once, Nayeon doesn’t have a witty comeback or any teasing words. She just keeps looking at Mina with a question clear as day in her eyes. Waiting for an unnecessary clarification, for Mina to confirm she’s saying what she thinks she’s saying. And, sometimes, words are overrated. 

Knowing how passionate Nayeon is in everything she does, Mina wouldn’t have expected their first kiss to be as soft as it is. But it just makes it even more precious, like it’s something that needs to be treated carefully so it doesn’t break, and Mina still feels it in every nerve in her body, making her tingly and warm all over.

“Have a good day at work.” Nayeon casually says before pressing another kiss to her lips, a brief one, like this isn’t something new for them. It feels like it isn’t. Mina could have thought like they’ve been doing this their whole lives if she didn’t know any better. 

Kissing Sana, Momo and Nayeon is wildly different. Except for one thing. How right it feels. And now, Mina feels like the final piece of the puzzle has fallen into place. 

Mina leaves after sneaking in a few more kisses until she almost has to run to make it to work, but with a smile on her face so wide it makes her cheeks hurt.

#

Sana knows there’s something up with Mina as soon as she sees her walk into the office that morning, but she waits until their lunchtime break to bring it up. They spend the first few minutes making small talk, and Mina recounts Jisoo’s, who thankfully seems to be on the right path with her soulmate this time, latest tale. But soon after that Sana takes advantage of their privacy in Mina’s office to ask the question she really wants to know the answer for.

“You look very happy for someone who had to wake up at 5 am today.” She casually says, looking at her up and down as if she could tell what had happened just from her appearance.

“Do I?” Mina is still terrible at pretending, and tries to appear cool but only shifts nervously in her seat. Sana just looks at her with a knowing smile, waiting for her to crack. 

“Okay, something happened.” She admits.

“With Nayeon?” Sana presses on, wanting to confirm her suspicions. Nayeon had also seemed to be in a great mood that morning, and even though she likes waking up early she isn’t that much of a morning person. 

Mina is getting used to not being able to keep things from any of them. It’s like they can all read each other’s minds or something. It can get a little annoying, but she guesses it’s a small price to pay. 

“We kissed.” Sana lets out a barely concealed squeal, and can’t help blushing even if she had been expecting it. 

“So, what does this mean?” Sana asks, grinning widely. 

“Well, we haven’t really talked about it yet.” Mina explains, a little shyly. “But I guess this means we’re all together now.” 

“Finally” Sana sighs. “It has been painful to see how slow you and Nayeon were. Painful agony. Momo and I couldn’t stand it anymore.” 

Mina shakes her head, chuckling at her dramatism. She knows that, no matter what Sana says now, she understood that Nayeon and her had to take their time. Sana had been checking on her often to make sure she was okay, and that she wasn’t getting overwhelmed by everything that was changing in their relationship, first with starting to date Momo and then realizing her feelings for Nayeon. 

They all have their stuff to deal with, but they don’t have to do it alone. That’s one of the biggest lessons Mina has taken with her out of the craziness her life has become. However, it’s the kind of craziness that she wouldn’t change for the world. 

Mina’s phone buzzes and she taps on the screen to find a new message from Nayeon. 

_“What time do you get out of the office this afternoon?”_

She sees Sana is trying to peek at her screen, probably knowing who it is, and rolls her eyes but doesn’t bother to hide it.

_“6 pm, why?”_ She replies

_“Let’s go out for dinner? So we can talk without the other two being annoying.”_

_“Okay.”_ She adds a smiley face before hitting send. 

“Someone has a date tonight.” Sana wiggles her eyebrows like a dork. 

“Yeah, I guess I do.” Mina shrugs her shoulders, trying to look way cooler than how she’s actually feeling. Sana wraps an arm around her shoulders and brings her closer towards her.

“I’m so happy.” She says, pressing a kiss to Mina’s cheek and holding her a little tighter. “I never thought… I had hoped. But I would have never thought things end up like this.” 

Not even in her wildest dreams would Sana have hoped for this. The four of them together, in love, sharing their day to day and being happier than she thought was humanly possible. It doesn’t mean everything is perfect, but it’s pretty damn close.

“It’s thanks to you, you know? You were the one who brought us all together.” Mina lifts her head from Sana’s shoulder and cups her cheek, caressing it with her thumb. 

“I think you have a lot more to do with it. I don’t think anyone could resist you.” Sana tells her.

“Let’s agree to disagree.” Mina says, leaning in to leave a sweet kiss on Sana’s lips before she can make a counterargument. Kissing is a much better use of the time they have left of their break. 

#

It’s been a week since Nayeon and Mina got together, and the most surprising part is how little it changes things. 

The four of them still spend most time hanging out together, sharing a bed even if it gets cramped, curled up on the couch while watching movies, going out for dinner when they want to treat themselves. And honestly, Mina doesn’t mind the fact that there’s barely any change, because things were already pretty close to perfect before. 

Of course there are _some_ changes, but Mina isn’t going to complain about them either. Getting to kiss Nayeon is definitely a plus. And now, she knows exactly what Momo and Sana had been on about when they talked about the moods Nayeon gets in sometimes. Those are definitely another new great discovery. 

It all still feels a little surreal. But, most of the time, it's so domestic that having three girlfriends doesn't seem like something that crazy anymore. She had been afraid at first of feeling a little left out. She knows the others would never do that voluntarily, but she was the last one to come into the relationship and they had so much history together. 

But when it came to it, they have made Mina feel more at home than she has ever felt before. Maybe being the new addition is what has made the others give her a little extra attention, and she isn't going to lie and say she doesn't like it. Mina can think of few things that are more flattering than having three gorgeous women's complete attention. 

There is, however, something that has been bothering her lately. At first, she thinks it's all in her imagination. Maybe things are going too well, so she's being paranoid and trying to find something wrong because of course things can't be that good. So she tries to ignore the subtle signs she's picking up, until she can't deny the evidence anymore. 

Mina is the last one to get home that particular evening because an intern messed up some documents and she had to stay back to fix them. She's picked up some take out on the way home for dinner, and she can't wait to have a nice hot shower and do absolutely nothing else for the rest of the day but laze around on the couch with her girlfriends. 

She's so tired she probably wouldn't even have picked up on anything if the three of them hadn't acted so damn weirdly, but as soon as she steps into the room, Sana, Nayeon and Momo go completely silent for a good five seconds. 

The kind of silent you go you're talking about someone you don't want to what you're saying and they suddenly show up. As if that hadn't been enough to tip off even the most unobservant person in the world, Nayeon promptly closes down the laptop on her lap.

Mina blinks, a little dumbfounded by the whole situation, with Boo -who had ran to the door to greet her- in her arms. Somehow, her girlfriends don't seem to realize how obvious they are being, and after that awkward silence that seems to go on forever, effusively welcome her back home. 

“Mina!” Sana beams at her, standing up to run and pull her into a hug. 

“How was your day?” Momo asks as Mina settles on her lap, while Nayeon who is by her side sneaks in a kiss to her cheek.

Mina has to admit the kisses and hugs make it easy to forget about the whole thing until later at night, when she's trying to fall asleep. No matter how hard she tries to reassure herself, there's this nagging feeling reminding her that there is something they're hiding from her. And, from her experience, whenever someone is hiding something it's usually because it's not a good thing. 

She turns and tosses around a lot that night, so much she wakes up Momo who is resting next to her. Without any words, her girlfriend seems to know exactly what she needs, and she wraps an arm around Mina, spooning her, and kisses the crown of her head. Her movements are sluggish, and Mina thinks she's probably still half-asleep, but it's effective. She finds it much easier to forget about her doubts and relax in Momo's warm and strong embrace.

#

It hadn’t taken anyone by surprise when Jeongyeon and Jihyo had announced their engagement. Everyone who knows them has been waiting years for those news, and it seems weirdly fitting that it comes after them overcoming the biggest obstacle in their relationship. 

Mina had heard the story from both of them, who had offered slightly different versions of the events. The common point is that Jihyo had been the one to actually pop the question after a carefully planned romantic night out, at a place that holds great significance for them, a park where they used to play when they were children. 

The story starts to differ from that point on. Jihyo says Jeongyeon cried, Jeongyeon says the same about her. Mina suspects they both did, but she pretends to care about their bickering on the matter. 

As their best friend, she feels like it’s her duty to throw them the best engagement party ever, the only issue is she has no clue about how one is supposed to plan a party. She’s hardly ever been to one that wasn’t work related. So she starts freaking out when she realizes she doesn’t even know where to start. Thankfully, having three very devoted girlfriends makes the whole process much smoother than it would have been otherwise. 

Mina doesn’t know how she would have pulled this off without Nayeon taking over the venue decorations, Sana helping out with the guests and Momo with the food, but the important thing is that she can keep up her promise to give her best friends the engagement party they deserve. 

Their only mishap is them almost being late to the party, but that is mostly Momo and Nayeon’s fault because they take forever to get ready. Also, sharing a single small bathroom between four women is not the more ideal situation. The whole apartment is feeling a little too small these days, but Mina thinks it’s just a small inconvenience, everything considered. 

Luckily, they make it on time, and are able to make sure everything is ready for when the honoured guests arrive. Mina thinks she’s never seen Jeongyeon or Jihyo look as radiant as they do when they walk in and see everyone gathered to celebrate their engagement. Happiness suits them, and they do look happier and more in love than ever before, although that is hard to believe. 

She’d complain about how disturbing it is to see them so lovey-dovey, but she knows it’d be easily thrown back at her, especially when she has Sana’s arm wrapped around her waist, their bodies close together. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink, do you want something?” Sana asks close to her ear, and Mina nods. 

“Another one of those champagne flutes would be lovely.” She tells her, smiling when Sana gives her a peck before walking away from them. 

“I love seeing you so happy.” Jihyo says, surprising Mina, who had been expecting a maybe a little teasing from her. Jeongyeon agrees with a nod. 

“I have to admit I was weary about this whole thing before it started.” She admits. “But it worked out way better than I could have expected it too.”

“Tell me about it.” Mina laughs. Her eyes are drawn to Nayeon and Momo, who are on the other side of the room, talking about something apparently very funny. They look like dorks laughing so hard, but Mina only sighs, enamored, at the sight of them. “Tonight is about you, though.” 

“Yes, it is.” Jeongyeon smiles proudly. “Thanks to someone finally having the balls to propose-” 

“You could have done it before if you’re so brave!” Jihyo interrupts her, giving her arm a little slap. Mina chuckles, even though she’s heard this argument a million times before. Sana gets back right in that moment, just in time to save her from having to put up with it again while being too sober. 

The conversation between the four of them goes on as Sana tries to extract more details about the future wedding from them. Apparently, she loves weddings, and she seems to be even more invested than them. Mina is sure Jihyo and Jeongyeon haven’t thought about what color the napkins at the reception should be yet.

She feels a familiar hand on her hip, and turns around to find Momo smiling softly at her. “I thought it was time I stole you for a dance.” She says, and Mina wholeheartedly agrees. She lets her take her hand and lead Mina to the dancefloor, where they join the other couples who are slow dancing to a mellow ballad. 

“We have a surprise for you tonight.” Momo tells her as they sway to the music.

“What kind of surprise?” Mina asks, arching her eyebrow suggestively.

“Not that kind of surprise.” Momo laughs, her cheeks flushing in a barely noticeable way. “Although we’re always open to that. But you’ll just have to wait and see.” She tells her, squeezing her a little closer to her body.

Mina, not being the most patient person sometimes, starts whining about it, until Momo chooses to kiss her to distract her. It does turn out to be a highly effective way to distract her.

#

It’s already late when they leave the party. The four of them get into the first cab they can find, with Nayeon taking the front seat while the rest of them squeeze themselves into the back. Mina feels pleasantly buzzed from the champagne she’s had, almost like she’s on a cloud, but she’s still aware enough to notice when Nayeon gives the driver an unfamiliar address. 

“Wait, where are we going? I thought we were going home.” She asks, confused. 

“You’ll see.” Nayeon turns around to tell her. 

“I told you we had a surprise for you.” Momo says. Mina had forgotten about that after all the dancing, and drinking and laughing. But she’s more curious than ever now. The area they head to is not too far away from their apartment, but she still has no idea why they’re going there. It’s a residential area, so there’s really no place they can keep the party going here. 

Soon, the driver stops in front of a tall, modern-looking building. Mina eyes her girlfriends, the question evident in her eyes, but they all just giggle and refuse to answer any of her questions. Sana insists on covering her eyes once they’re inside, and walking blindly is hard enough to do without heels on, but Mina complies. They all look too excited about whatever they want to show her to not follow along. 

They get on the elevator, and a few seconds later she’s being guided down a hallway. She can hear the sound of keys unlocking a door, and she’s moving forward once again, helped by Sana’s hands on her hips. 

When they finally stop and she’s allowed to open her eyes, she finds herself in the middle of an empty apartment. It looks new, and clean, but there isn’t any furniture. Only light coloured walls and a huge glass wall that shows a breathtaking view of the city at night.

“What… what is this?” Mina blinks, taking it all in, but still puzzled about what it means. 

“Home. If you want it to be, of course.” Sana replies with a shy smile, reaching out to take her hand. Mina blinks in confusion, still trying to process it.

“Our apartment was fine for us when we were just three.” Nayeon says. “But there’s four of us now Five if you count Boo. It’s getting a little cramped.”

“You mean, you want me to move in with you? Here? Like, actually move in?” She’s pretty much living together with them already, but it had been a gradual thing so the question had never been asked. It had never become something official and, deep down, Mina couldn’t shake the irrational fear that it would go away as quickly as it had happened. 

“Yes. This is us asking the question in a rather dramatic way, but you know how we are. Hopeless romantics.” Momo tells her. “So, what do you say?” 

They’re all looking at her expectantly, but their smiles slowly start to fade when Mina’s answer doesn’t come. She seems to be speechless, but it’s when her eyes start watering and tears appear that they really start worrying and the three of them rush to comfort her. Have they misunderstood everything? Is this not what she wants?

“It’s okay if you don’t want this, we’re sorry if we-.” Nayeon

“I do, I do want this.” Mina quickly clarifies, feeling like an idiot for not being able to keep the tears in. “I don’t know why I’m crying. It just- I think it just hit me.”

“What hit you?”

Everything, Mina wants to say. How she’s happier than she ever thought possible. How them planning this whole surprise to ask her to move in even though they’ve already been living together means so much to her. How she’s forgotten what being lonely -something she had always been so familiar with- feels like. 

“That this is my life now.” She ends up saying.

“Is that a yes?” Sana asks.

Mina looks at them, her eyes shiny with emotion. Sana and Nayeon are holding her hands, while Momo has her arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. She feels like the luckiest woman in the world. 

“Of course it’s a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It took some time for me to be able to finish the ending, but I hope everyone found it satisfactory. I've had a lot of fun writing it, and I'm happy I was able to complete such a long story. I want to thank my gf for putting up with all my rants and ideas for the fic, and all of you for reading it and sharing your reactions and thoughts, it made the whole experience so much better <3
> 
> Remember you can use #TWICEdaylight on Twitter to keep doing that, and please consider [supporting me on ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/namosjeong) if you enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update as often as i can, but i don't have as much time to write as i'd like to so it might be a couple of weeks between updates because i do not want to rush this story i've been working on for a long time. i hope you'll enjoy the journey with me ❤


End file.
